O Pingente
by mus1c4
Summary: Minha primeira fic, fiz a muitooo tempo xD!Não sou muito boa com resumos mais vá la: Os dois se conheceram quando pequenos e ao crescerem se separaram, mais um objeto pode juntá-los novamente. COMPLETA!
1. Amigos de Infância

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**O PINGENTE**_

**Capitulo 1-Amigos de Infância**

Era fevereiro, as aulas já haviam começado para alguns estudantes, mas para outros era um dia especial, pois era a primeira vez que Kagome higurashi iria para a escola. E como outras crianças em seus primeiros dias escolares, estava com medo:

Kag:-Mãe, eu não quero ir!- disse a garota manhosa.

MDK:-Querida, não se preocupe! Lá você vai fazer muitos amiguinhos! Você não quer fazer amiguinhos?

Kag:- NÃO! EU QUERO FICAR AQUI COM VOCÊ! BUA!BUA!BUA!

Mdk:- Mas querida, eu tenho que ir trabalhar!Por favor, você só vai ficar aqui por algumas horas, não se preocupe!- disse ela com um tom calmo na voz.- e além disso, se você for mamãe vai ficar muito feliz!

Kag:-Ta bom mamãe, eu vou!

Kagome Higurashi era uma pequena garota de 3 anos. Possuía cabelos negros que iam até a altura da metade das costas, olhos extremamente verdes (eu mudei a cor) de uma pele branca. Morava em Tókio, junto com sua mãe e seu irmão, este na barriga de sua mãe. Seu pai viajava muito e por isso ela quase nunca o via.

Para Kagome, na escola era tudo novidade, cheio de pessoas estranhas conversando umas com as outras. Quando estava andando um garoto de +/- 8 anos a parou:

Men:-Ei garotinha, passe seu lanche!

Kag:- Mas foi minha mamãe que fez especialmente para mim!

Men:- Não quero saber! Me passe logo esse lanche!

???:- Não ouviu a moça não?

Atrás deles apareceu um menino de +/- 5 anos de idade, cabelos prateados que iam até a cintura e olhos cor de âmbar, mais o que mais se chamava a atenção era duas orelhias de cachorro no topo da cabeça, que para kagome, eram muito kawais. Sim ele era um hanyou:

Men:-É? 

???:- Apenas isso!

O pequeno garoto começou a dar pequenos socos na cabeça do "valentão" que depois de um tempo desistiu:

???:-Você esta bem?  
Kag:- S-sim!

???:-Então eu já vou indo!

Kag:- Espere- disse a garota segurando-o pelo braço- posso pelo menos saber seu nome?

???:- AH! É claro, me desculpe. Sou Inuyasha, tenho 5 anos e estou no Jardim II, nasci nos EUA, e você?

Kag:- Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 3 anos, estou no maternal E NASCI NO Japão mesmo.

TRIIIM (sei que é estranho mais é o sinal da escola)

Inu:- Bom, até o recreio , tchau!

Kag:- Tchau!

Kagome estava apaixonada pelo garoto que a salvou (paixão de criança), mal podia esperar pelo recreio para poder ver seu herói novamente. Não demorou muito para esse momento chegar:

TRIIIM

Kag:- Ué, cadê ela?

Inu:- OI KAGOME!- disse o garoto acenando e correndo em sua direção.

Kag:- INU!

Inu:já ao lado de kagome- Inu?

Kag:- Não posso te chamar assim?

Inu:- Com uma condição!

Kag:- Qual?

Inu:- Só se eu puder te chamar de K-chan!

Kag:- Claro Inu-kun!

Na hora da saída Kagome queria por que queria apresentar o inuyasha para sua mãe:

Kag:- Mamãe, esse é meu novo amigo Inu-kun!

Mdk:- Oi Inu-kun, pode me chamar de Lisa!

Inu:- Oi Lisa!

Mdi:-VAMOS INUYASHA!- gritava a mãe de Inuyasha não muito longe dali!

Inu:- Aquela é minha mãe Izaoy!

Mdk: indo em direção a Izaoy- Ola., prazer sou Lisa!

Mdi:- Ola, prazer sou Izaoy!

Mdk:- Parece que nossos filhos se tornaram muito amigos!

Mdi:-Hihihi! É parece mesmo!

Logo o tempo passou e Inuyasha já estava com 7 anos e Kagome com 5. Kagome ainda gostava de Inuyasha, e a cada dia parecia gostar mais e mais(paixão de criança é fogo). Outro amigo deles era Miroku. Este tinha 5 anos mais iria fazer 6 e estava no pré. Tinha olhos azuis e cabelos pretos amarrados por um rabinho.

Porém agora só poderiam se ver na estrada e na saída do colégio, pois Inuyasha estava na primeira série e o horário do recreio era diferente do de Kagome e Miroku:

Inu:- Pois é, agora eu só posso ver vocês agora e na saída.

Kag:- Não se preocupe Inu-kun, nós não vamos nos esquecer de você!

Mir:- K-chan tem razão! Somos amigos e não te abandonaremos!

Inu:-Calma gente, eu também não vou me esquecer de vocês!

TRIIIM

Inu:- Já vou indo, tchau!

Mir:- Tchau Inu!

Kag:- Tchau Inu-kun! 

Na sala de Kagome a professora estava apresentando uma aluna nova:

Pro:- Bom dia turma! Apartir de hoje teremos mais uma amiguinha, essa aqui é Sango!

San:- Muito prazer em conhecer vocês!

Sango era uma menina de 4 anos mais iria fazer 5. Cabelos que iam até a um pouco alem cintura de cor castanho escuro, olhos da mesma cor.Esta se sentou ao lado de Kagome

Kag:- Oi Sango, eu sou Kagome, muito prazer!

San:- Prazer em conhecer você também!

Durante o decorrer do dia, Sango e Kagome se tornaram grandes amigas.

Na classe de Inuyasha, ele se sentou perto de outro hanyou, este com cabelos negros e comprigos e olhos da mesma cor. Possuia 8 anos pois havia entrado atrasado pelo fato de seus pais terem morrido no ano anterior, morava com sua avó. Ele não era nada mais nada menos que Naraku (gente lê não é do mal...ainda):

Inu:- Oi!

Naraku olhou para os lados para ver se era com ele mesmo:

Inu:- Não eu falei com você. Qual é o seu nome?

Nar:- Naraku, e o seu?

Inu:- Inuyasha, mais pode me chamar de Inu!

Com isso os dois acabaram se dando muito bem

De tarde Kagome foi para a casa de Inuyasha para eles poderem jogar o novo videogame do Inuyasha. Quando chegaram na casa dele:

Kag:- UAU!Como sua casa é grande!

Inu:- K-chan vamos entra!

Ses:- Que é sua nova amiga Inuyasha?

Kag:- Eu sou Kagome, e você quem é?

Inu:- Kagome esse é Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru está é Kagome!

Ses:- Prazer!

Sar:- Vamos Seshy! Eu não quero demorar muito! AH! Inu, a quanto tempo, quem é sua amiguinha?

Inu:- Oi Sara, está aqui é Kagome, Kagome está é Sara!

Kag:- Muito prazer!

Ses:- Bom já estávamos saindo, tchau para os dois!

Inu e Kag:- Tchau!

Sar:- Tchau Inu! Tchau Kagome!

Depois disso eles vão para o quarto para jogar o videogame, Kagome conta sobre Sango e Inuyasha sobre Naraku. Depois eles dois acabam se cansando de jogar aquele jogo e resolvem descer:

Kag:-Hoje eu conheci uma amiga nova, o nome dela é Sango!

Inu:- Eu também conheci um amigo novo, ele se chama Naraku! Amanha eu o apresento!

Kag:- Inu-kun, eu to com fome!

Inu:- Vamo lá na cozinha então!

Rapidamente os dois descem para a cozinha (sim era um sobrado), para pegar algo para comer, logo os dois comeram todas as bolachas e salgadinhos que haviam ali, até que eles começam a disputar por um biscoito, que estava com Kagome. Inuyasha sai correndo atrás dela para tentar pegar, ele pula em cima dela:

Kag:- ME LARGA! ME LARGA! O BISCOITO É MEU!

Inu:- NÃO EU QUERO ELE PRA MIM!

Kagome então enfia todo o biscoito na boca, mastiga e engoli:

Kag:- Pronto, agora você não pode mais pegar!

Inu:- CHATA!

Kag:- Inu-kun, posso te pedir uma coisa?

Inu:- O que?

Kag:- Eu queria pegar nas suas orelhinhas- disse a garota fazendo um gesto que ia pegá-las.

Inu:- Não, PERA AI!- Mais era tarde demais. A pequena garota começou a massageá-las- eu não gosto muito que façam isso- mais ele estava gostando tanto- mas você eu dexo você pegar! MAIS SÓ PORQUE É MIHA AMIGA!

Kag:- Então ta! Esse é o nosso trato, apenas eu...

Inu:- E minha mãe!

Kag:- OK, ok. Apenas eu e sua mãe podemos pegar em suas orelhinhas!

O tempo passou, e aqueles 5 jovens acabaram se tornando grandes amigos. E com o tempo juntou-se a eles Tataome, uma bela garota italiana de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros, tinha a mesma idade do Naraku.Mas algo estranho estava acontecendo com Inuyasha, com o passar do tempo, ele começou a gostar muito da Kagome, mais gostar MESMO! Será que ele estava apaixonado (que lindo os dois amigos se amando).

Emfim chegou o aniversário de Kagome de 8 anos. Todosestavam fazendo os preparativos. Um dia antes do grande dia todos se encontraram no shoping para fazer compras, Kagome foi a ultima a chegar:

Kag:- Oi galera!

Todos:- Oi K-chan!

Tat:- E como vai indo seu ultimo dia com 7 anos?

Kag:- Vai andando tata-chan, vai andando!

Inu:- " Ai, ai! Não tenho idéia do que dar pra ela, e ainda quero dar algo que mostre o qão especial ela é pra mim, mas como?".

Logo todos começaram a andar e comprar coisar. Porém algo prendeu a atenção de todas as meninas:

Kag:- Olha, não é lindo?

San:- É k-chan...quando eu namorar quero ganhar um desses!

Tata:- Sngo-chan, você não é a única!

Inu, Nar e Mir:- Ai, ai!

Logo era hora de ir embora, pois já eram 5 da tarde. Quem viria buscá-los era o pai de Miroku que tinha uma vã muito espaçosa . Mas nem todos foram embora:

Inu:- Gente pode ir, eu vou ficar!

Kag:- Porque Inu-kun?

Inu:- Tenho que fazer uma coisa! Depois eu pessoa pra minha mãe vim me buscar!

Inuyasha saiu procurando pelo shoping todo mais nunca achava nada, até que teve uma idéia.

Como o aniversário de Kagome havia caído em um sábado, no mesmo dia se fez a festa. Todos já haviam chegado, todos menos o Inuyasha:

Kag:-Ai, ai! Será que ele não vem?

Mir:- Claro que vem k-chan, afinal ele é seu amigo!

Nar:- Faltar ele não falta!

Tat:- Olhem ele ali!

Inuyasha chega correndo com um embrulho na mão, e começa a falr, porém com muita falta de ar:

Inu:- Me desculpe... é que... meu irmão teve que levar a namorada dele para casa dela...e por isso demorei!

Todos menos kag:- Você tem irmão?- Com as caras de espanto.

Inu:- Sim...mais ele nunca está em casa... por causa de suas namoradas...e ai vamos para a festa galera?

Então todos forão para a festa. Muita dança, muito refrigerante, muita musica, muito salgadinho...

Em fim Kagome foi para casa avrir todos os presentes, deichando o de Inuyasha por ultimo. Ao abrir o dele tinha um pepel dentro escrito: LEIA ESTÁ CARTA ANTES DE ABRR O EMBRULHO, Kagome assim o fez:

_"Querida K-chan_

Queria que soubesse que eu gosto muito de você, muito muito mesmo, porém você não é minha.

Este presente vai ficar metde com você, metade com a pessoa que você goste muito, pois de dado a pessoa certa, você nunca mais ficará sozinha, ele e uma erança da minha familia, por isso gostaria que você guardasse com carinho, portanto de a alguém que você REALMENTE GOSTE! Assim como eu gosto de você!  
Beijos e abraços de seu amigo  
Inuyasha"

Kagome pode sentir uma lagrima correr pelo seu rosto, não de tristeza, mais sim por saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Ao abrir o presente, ela encontra um pingente de prata, em formato de coração que se divide em duas metades, que dentro de cada uma das metades podia-se colocar uma foto.

Continua...


	2. É dificil dizer Adeus

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos_

_**O PINGENTE  
**_

**Capitulo 2-é Dificil Dizer Adeus!**

Para Kagome aquele pingente era tão lindo, mas ela não podia aceitá-lo, era da família de Inuyasha , mas ai estaria sendo ingrata. Então o que fazer? Devolver para inuyasha ou ficar com ele e entregar para alguém que realmente amasse?

Na segunda-feira Kagome se dirigiu a escola um pouco receosa pelo que iria fazer. Mas ao chegar lá encontrou um Hanyou muito deprimido:

Kag:- Oi Inu-kun, tudo bem? Você me parece tão triste!

Inu:- Oi k-chan! Não é só impressão sua mesmo!

Mir:- Oi Inu, oi k-chan!

Kag e Inu:- Oi m-kun!

Mir:- Inu o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inu:- Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe!

Nar:- Oi gente!

Todos:- Oi!

Nar:- Inu, você está bem?

Inu:- Sim, não se preocupe- este já estava ficando um pouco irritado.

Tat:Oi galera!

Todos- Oi tata-chan!

Tat: Inu, tudo bem?

Inu:- SIM!NÃO SE PREOCUPE!

Com Sango aconteceu a mesma coisa. Mas no decorrer do dia, Inuyasha ainda estava muito triste, e ninguém sabia porque.

E isso aconteceu nos outros 3 dias. Na hora do recreio de quinta, Inuyasha estava sentado com todos, mais parecia estar distante... até que Kagome não se agüentou mais e resolveu perguntar:

Kag:- O que que ta acontecendo Inu-kun? Você está tão estranho ultimamente 

Inu:- ahmm...o que..AH! Não, não é nada k-chan!

Kag:-Eu sei que você está preocupado com alguma coisa!  
Inu:-Não se preocupe, são só alguns problemas.

Kagome então começou a pensar que fossem problemas familiares, poderia ser que seus pais estivessem se separando, ou que alguém de família estivesse doente, ou ele teria um vírus mortal e logo morreria...

Em fim ela queria saber de todo jeito o que estava acontecendo. Por isso resolveu ir até a casa do Inuyasha no final do dia para lhe perguntar:

Kag:apertando o interfone (sim eles tinham um interfone) Alo, tem alguém ai?

???:- _Sim, quem é?-_Respondeu uma voz masculina

Kag:-É a Kagome, eu gostaria de falar com o Inuyasha.

???:- FILHO TEM UMA AMIGA SUA QUERENDO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Inu:- Quem é papai?

PDI:- É a Kagome!

Inu:- Dexa ela entrar!

Kagome entrou na casa, e logo foi recebida pelo pai de Inuyasha:

Pdi:- Ola, meu nome é Inuytaisho, eu sou o pai do Inuyasha, prazer!

Kag:- Prazer.

Inuyasha então desceu as escadas e logo foi ver Kagome:

Inu:- K-chan, tudo bom?

Kag:- Tudo Inu-kun !

Inu:- Então, o que devo a está maravilhosa visita?- Disse se curvando para Kagome.

Kag:- hihihi... Inu-kun, eu queria conversar com você!

Inuyasha havia levado para a aparte da casa que havia um jardim (que casa grande). No meio do jardim havia um banquinho branco, onde eles se sentaram:

Inu:- Então, o que queria falar comigo?

Kag:- É que, eu ainda não desisti, eu quero saber porque você anda tão triste ultimamente!

Inu:-ahm...bem... Você gosta de amarelo? É uma linda cor! 

Kag:- Inu, não foge do assunto!

Inu:- E verde?

Kag:- Inu...

Inu:- E azul? E rosa? E vermelho? E preto?E marrom? E prata? E dourado? E roxo? E laranja? E vinho? E...

Kag:- INU! Não foge do assunto!Porque anda tão triste ultimamente?

Inu:- E porque... Olha, o céu está azul!

Kag:- O céu sempre foi azul, agora fala, porque está tão triste?

Inu:-É que...vamos fazer o seguinte amanhã eu contarei pra você, e pra todo o resto do pessoal, tudo bem?

Kag:- Tudo!

No dia seguinte, Kagome esperava ansiosa para saber da noticia, quando Inuyasha chegou, ele avisou a todos que era para eles se encontrarem as 15:00 na sorveteria que ele iria contar a noticia.

Pra Kagome o dia passou extremamente devagar, queria saber logo o que havia deixado o Inuyasha tão triste nos últimos dias. Chegando em casa Kagome se arrumou, almoçou e esperou logo que desse 14:50 para poder ir a sorveteria e saber do que havia ocorrido. O tempo ainda passava devagarinho. Até que ela não agüentou mais e resolveu ir as 14:30 mesmo.

Chegando lá só havia chegado o Inuyasha e o Naraku, que estavam conversando sobre carros, logo viram Kagome chegar e a cumprimentaram. Depois chegou Sango, Miroku e Tataome. Então Inuyasha teve que falar:

Mir:- Vai Inu, desembucha, fala logo!

Inu:- O que? Eu não estou te ouvindo!

Tat:- Inu, para de enrolar e fala logo!

Inu:- Logo, pronto falei!

Kag:- Porque você está tão triste ultimamente?

Logo para a infelicidade de todos e a alegria de Inuyasha, o garçom veio fazer o pedido. Todos pediram kagome teve que repetir a pergunta:

Kag:-Inu, porque você está tão triste ultimamente?

Inu:- Porque será que a água é molhada?

Nar:- Responda!

Inu:-Olha lá tem grama, ela é verde!

Todos:- INUYASHA!

Inu:-é que...

De novo o garçom atrapalhou, entregou os sorvetes e logo foi embora:

San:- É que...

Inu:- é que o que?

Todos:- NÃO ENROLA INUYASHA!

Inu:- Então ta lá vai... a alguns dias meu pai foi promovido na empresa que ele trabalha, ele virou presidente da Shikon no Tama...

Kag:- Que bom!

Nar:- Então porque está tão triste?

Inu:- É que ele vai ter que ser transferido para os Estados Unidos, e eu e minha família temos que ir juntos- deu pra perceber que todos ficaram tristes nessa hora

Todos:- OQUE?

San:- Mas..mas.., isso não é justo!

Mir:- Não tem nenhum parente com quem você possa morar?

Inu:- Não m-kun, meu pai foi transferido pra cá pelo trabalho há 7 anos e por isso toda a minha família mora nos EUA!

Nar:- E quando você vai?

Inu:- Amanhã!

Todos ficaram em choque, principalmente Kagome:

Kag:- Sentiremos sua falta- está com lagrimas nos olhos.

Inu:- Eu também sentirei a de vocês!- Então todos deram um abraço coletivo no hanyou.

Ao chegar em casa,Kagome não podia acreditar que seu grande amor estava indo embora. Quando lembrou-se do presente que este mesmo o dera, pegou-o e começou a adimirá-lo, foi ai que teve uma idéia.

No dia seguinte Inuyasha estava arrumando as coisas para ir embora.Entrou no carro e partiram para o aeroporto.

Kagome sabia que tinha que ser rápida e por isso pediu para sua mãe a levar para a casa do Inuyasha, porém este não estava mais lá quando ela chegou. Então pediu para sua mãe correr com o carro até o aeroporto

Lá Kagome procurava desesperadamente Inuyasha, quando ouviu do alto falante:

Alto-galante:- _Atenção senhores passageiros para o vôo 857 com destino a Estados Unidos, por favor dirijam-se a passarela n°9_

Ao ouvir isso Kagome ficou o dobro do que estava desesperada, e saiu correndo como uma doida para a passarela quando trombou em alguém:

Kag:- Desculpa, desculpa...

???:- Não se preocupe eu também estava distraído- Kagome conhecia aquela voz:

Kag:- Inuyasha?

Inu:- Kagome, o que esta fazendo aqui?

Mdi:- VAMOS INUYASHA!- Izaoy estava um pouco longe dali e estava muito barulho.

Inu:- JÁ VOU MÃE. Então o que foi K-chan?

Kag:- Inu-kun eu queria te entregar isso!- Kagome estendia a mão co uma das partes do pingente que tinha ganhado de Inuyasha.

Inu:- Mas eu disse que era pra você dar a alguém que realmente gostasse!

Kag:- E essa pessoa é você!

Os dois ruborizaram um pouco, depois Kagome abraçou o Inuyasha, mais ela acabou se desequilibrando e caindo em cima dele, os dois se levantaram:

Kag:- Mais uma vez desculpa!

Inu:- Não foi nada!

Pdi:- VAMOS INUYASHA!

Inu:- JÁ ESTOU INDO!Agora tenho que ir- disse isso dando um beijo na bochecha de Kagome e indo embora, está ruborizou.

Quando o avião saiu Kagome acenou com a mão, mesmo sabendo que talvez ele não a visse:

Mdk:- Kagome até que em fim te encontrai,então podemos ir embora?

Kag:- Claro mamãe!

Mdk:- ótimo! Essa correria acabou comigo!

Kag:-" Espero vê-lo de novo um dia".

Continua...

-------------------------

_N/A:- Bem, gostaria de agradecer a única review que recebi:_

_**MariInha**__**:-**__Que bom que você tá gostando!_

_Bjux!_


	3. Vamos Todos para Miami

**O PINGENTE**

Capitulo 3-Vamos todos pra Miami!

Haviam se passado 8 anos desde então. Muito havia mudado.

Sango agora estava com 16 anos,ela agora era uma linda mulher. Tirava boas notas na escola, e muitos garotos já tinham pedido para namorar ela, mais ela sempre recusava, afinal ela gostava de um outro rapaz, este não percebia, ele era o Miroku.

Miroku, agora era um homem um tanto... pervertido. Ele vivia passando as mão em certos lugares indevidos nas mulheres, mesmo gostando de Sango. Este agora tinha 17 anos. Ele vivia levando tapas de todas as mulheres, principalmente da Sango.

Tataome era a aluna mais inteligente do colégio, quero dizer faculdade, já que agora ela estava lá, pois já tinha 19 anos. Fazia faculdade de medicina. Ela ainda andava com o grupo. Porém apenas de vez em quando, afinal tinha que estudar muito.

Naraku, bom apenas posso dizer que depois que o Inuyasha foi embora ele não era mais o mesmo.

E Kagome? Ela era uma das meninas mais inteligentes e bonitas do colégio. Mas ela nunca aceitou qualquer proposta de namoro que fosse. Afinal ela sempre dizia não estar a fim de namorar agora, mais ela ainda amava aquele hanyou, aquele que era seu pequeno herói de infância, aquela pequena paixãozinha que virou um grande amor, porém não tinha mais contato com o mesmo. Não sabia em que cidade morava, ou estada, ou seu CEP, ou telefone, tudo que sabia era que ele morava nos EUA. O pingente dela? Estava guardado em uma caixinha em formato de coração, encima de sua penteadeira, não o usava porque uma vez quase o perdera.

Inuyasha? Este agora estava com 18 anos. Em sua faculdade ele era considerado o mais lindo de todos, mais este estava namorando Kikio. Ele não havia esquecido Kagome, mais ele não queria ser zoado por seus amigos. Ele nunca havia escrito cartas para a Kagome pois não sabia seu CEP, nunca havia retornado para o Japão pois ele não podia e nunca havia ligado para ela porque tinha esquecido seu telefone (N/A: ).Porém os negócios da fabrica de seu pai haviam ido muito bem e ele agora era rico. A parte do pingente dele? Estava escondida no fundo da gaveta, em uma caixinha quadrada.

Era sexta-feira,. Kagome se encontrava indo em direção a escola muito feliz, afinal era o ultimo dia de aula para o pessoal do Japão. Chegando lá se encontrou com Sango:

Kag:- Oi san-chan!

San:- Oi k-chan!

Kag:- Que bom que é o ultimo dia de aula!

San:- É! Até que em fim!

Mir:- Oi meninas!

Kag e San:- Oi m-kun!

Mir: se aproximando de Sango- Que bom que hoje é o ultimo dia de aula-Miroku passou a mão em Sango onde não deveria.

PAFT

San:- HENTAI!

TRIM

Kag:- Bom é melhor irmos pra aula. Tchau M-kun até depois- Puxando Sango pelo braço.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, exceto pela classe star a maior bagunça. Kagome queria que aquele dia acabasse logo. Quando na 3° aula a professora recebeu um bilhete que ela deveria expor para a classe, assim ela fez:

Pro:- Alunos. Alunos. ALUNOOS!- Neste ultimo grito a classe ficou em silencio- Assim é melhor. Bom gostaria de lhes avisar que hoje na hora do recreio haverá um concurso, vocês poderão colocar seus nomes, endereços e telefones em cupons e colocá-los em uma urna, SE QUISEREM! Amanhã se fará o sorteio e...

Est:- E qual será o premio??

Pro:- Espere Kiro! Depois ligaram para a casa de quem ganhou! O premio será uma viajem para os Estados Unidos de 30 dias com 5 passaportes para o hotel 5 estrelas: "Beautiful Garden" em Miami. É melhor se apressarem porque...

TRIMM! O sinal tocou e todos de todas as classes foram correndo para se inscrever!

Pro:- O sinal já vai tocar- disse ela para o nada.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam quando está soube da noticia. Ela saiu correndo, nunca tinha corrido tão rápido em toda a sua vida.

Quando chegou lá tinha uns 15 alunos em sua frente e atrás uns 78 e ainda vinham mais.

Logo se inscreveu, depois que Miroku e Sango se inscreveram eles se juntaram a ela:

San:- AH! Já pensou se agente ganhar! Vai ser demais, poder conhecer as lindas praias de Miami!

Mir:- Ver muita mulher bronzeada, bonita...

Kag:- E quem sabe poder encontrar o Inu-kun!

Sango e Miroku olharam perplexos pra ela: 

San:- Você ainda pensa nele K-chan?

Kag:- As vezes San-chan, as vezes...

Mir:- Kagome, se você ainda gosta do Inuyasha pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Ele com certeza já te esqueceu, a essa hora deve estar namorando uma das belas garotas dos EUA, e... ITAI!- Esse foi interrompido por uma cotovelada em sua barriga vinda de Sango, pois Kagome já se encontrava com lagrimas nos olhos.

San:- Não ligue Kagome, o Miroku só estava brincando, NÉ MIROKU?

Mir:- Me desculpe k-chan!

San:- Olha se você quiser nós podemos revirar os EUA inteiro para você poder se encontrar com o Inu!

Mir:- Se agente ganhar, é claro!

Kag:- Obrigada gente!

Na saída Kagome entrou no carro da sua mãe um pouco triste, afinal ela ainda poderia se lembrar dele, mais ele se lembrava dela?

No outro lado do mundo, mais precisamente nos EUA, um certo hanyou discutia com seu irmão por causa de ... um CD?

Inu:- ME DEVOLVE SHESSHOMARU!

Ses:- NEM VEM INUYASHA!

Inu:- ME DA! ME DA!

Ses:- Você parece uma criancinha de 2 anos Inuyasha, a Rin é mais inteligente que você!

Rin:- Papai, eu queria sorvete.

Ses:- Então vamos a sorveteria. Pode pegar seu CD Inuyasha, mais quando eu voltar você vai me dar!

Inu:- Esse CD é MEU!

Ses:- Eu que comprei, eu também posso escutar.

Inu:- FEH!

Rin:- Vamos papai!

Rin era uma pequena garotinha de 5 anos, filha de Sesshomaru, e afilhada de Inuyasha. Ela possuía cabelos castanho escuros até a altura das costas e olhos castanhos claros, mais infelizmente não tinha mãe.

Na hora do jantar o pai de Inuyasha tinha uma grande novidade pra conta:

Pdi:- PESSOAL! Tenho uma ótima novidade pra vocês!

Mdi:- Fala qual é querido!

Inu:- É pai, desembucha!

Ses:- Você não tem jeito mesmo Inuyasha!

Inu:- Feh!

Pdi:- Olha finalmente eu entrei de férias!E por isso todos nós vamos viajar! Para onde vocês querem ir?

Ses:- Que tal Itália? Lá é um lugar muito bonito!

Inu:- Não! Eu prefiro França!

Mdi:- Poderia ser Brasil!

Ses:- ITALIA!

Inu:- FRANÇA!

Mdi:- BRASIL!

Rin:- E se fosse pra Miami, nós sempre moramos nos EUA e nunca fomos para Miami!

Mdi:- É! Até que não é uma má idéia.

Inu:- É pode ser! Lá deve ter muitas gatinhas!

Ses:- E as praias são uma delicia!

Pdi:- Então todos a favor de Miami?

Todos:- SIM!

Pdi:-Então amanha eu vou pesquisar alguns hotéis e falo qual nós vamos ficar.

No dia seguinte no Japão, Kagome sentava do lado do telefone para saber de iriam ligar para ela. Mas nada, o dia inteiro e o telefone não tocou. Então ela desistiu e foi dormir.

Nos EUA o pai de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru finalmente deu uma resposta para o hotel onde eles iriam ficar: Era o"Beautyful Garden".Ele disse que cada um deles poderia levar dois amigos. Sesshomaru não quis levar ninguém. Rin apenas levou Kanna e Shippou e Inuyasha decidiu levar Kikio e Kouga.

Era domingo, 9 da manha. Kagome estava triste por não ter ganhado os passaportes, mais teve que se conformar. Quando o telefone toca. Uma pontinha de esperança surgia e seus olhos, poderia ser do sorteio não? Então ela corre atender, mas:

Kag:-ALO?

_Mir:- Calma k-chan, não precisa gritar._

Kag: AH! É você Miroku!

_Mir:- Quem você queria que fosse, o Rick Martin?_

Kag:- Dexa pra lá Miroku. Então, porque você me ligou?

_Mir:- Olha você poderia se encontrar comigo e com o pessoal na lanchonete?_

Kag:- Que horas?

_Mir:- A 1 da tarde. Olha eu tenho que ir. TCHAU!_

Kag:- Pêra ai Miroku... desligou.

Então lá foi Kagome se encontrar com eles a 1 da tarde na lanchonete. Ela foi a primeira a chegar. Ao sentar lá se lembrou que era ali que foi onde ela e o Inuyasha sempre iam tomar sorvete. E também se lembro que foi lá que ele contou que ia embora. Pode sentir uma lagrima correm por seu rosto:

San:- Oi k-chan, você está chorando?

Kag:limpando a lagrima- Não é nada Sango.

Logo, Miroku e Tataome chegaram:

Tat:- Então M-kun, qual é a tão esperada noticia?

Mik:- Ontem eu estava indo tomar banho quando o telefone tocou...

San:- E ai quem era?

Mir:- Era um cara querendo falar comigo, eu disse que era eu na linha, quando ele disse uma coisa muito legal pra mim.

Kag:- O que?o que?

Tat:- Desembucha logo criatura!

Mir:- Bom eu não sei que era, mais só sei que se alguém quer ir a Miami comigo- disse ele com 5 passaportes na mão- Pode pedir pra mim!

Tat:- AH! Não creio, você ganho!

San:- Parabéns M-kun!

Tat:- Quem bom que eu peguei 2 meses de férias, eu posso ir?

Mir:- Claro! Olha todas vocês estão convidadas, mas vai sobrar um passaporte, não posso joga-lo fora, pra quem eu dou, o Naraku?

San:- Você sabe que ele vai te dizer um grande NÃO! E ainda vai sair xingando deus e o mundo por você ter ganho!

Mir:- É verdade. Então, quem poderá ser?

Kag:- E se fosse... sei lá! Quem você chamaria?

Mir:- Acho que vou chamar o Kohako, ele é um grande amigo meu e eu vou dar pra ele!

San:- Deixa que eu dou Miroku!

Tat:- E então, quando que nó saímos daqui?

Mir:- Daqui a uma semana!

Nos EUA, Inuyasha convidava a Kikio (N/A: nojo) e o Kouga para passarem as férias em Miami:

Inu:- Vocês vão querer ir pra lá?

Kik:- Claro, meu sonho sempre foi conhecer Miami!

Kou:- Eu topo!Quando nós vamos?

Inu:- Daqui a uma semana! Portanto se preparem!

Uma semana depois estavam todos indo para Miami. Claro que não no mesmo horário. No Japão, Kagome estava usando o pingente que Inuyasha a dera, estavam todos no aeroporto:

Kag:- Pronto, essa é minha mala!

Mir:- Essa a minha!

Tat:- Essa a minha!

Koh:- Essa a minha!

San:- Essa são as minhas- Sango apontava para umas 5 malas, é claro que ela teve que pagar por excesso de peso.

No avião Kagome sentou-se com Sango, Koraku com Miroku e Tataome com um cara que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

Depois de 10 horas chegaram em Miami e foram para o hotel de ônibus, ou seja, mais uma hora.

Nos EUA o pessoal havia chego no aeroporto. Inuyasha podia não estar usando o pingente mas este estava guardado na mala. Chegando lá se não fosse pela confusão de que Kikio havia armado para um cara falando que ele tinha tentado roubar sua bolsa, eles tinha saído antes, afinal perderam o primeiro vôo. Por isso chegaram em horários muito próximos em Miami.

Eles chegaram as 15:00 no hotel. O hotel era enorme, havia 10 prédios, cada um com 20 andares e 2 apartamentos por andar. Quando o pessoal do Japão chegou e tinham acabado de entrar no prédio 4 o pessoal dos EUA tinha chegado no hotel, resumindo não se encontraram(N/A: ainda), estes ficaram no prédio 7.

Para os quartos do pessoal do Japão ficou assim: As meninas em um e os meninos em outro. Eles ficaram no 8 andar

Para o pessoa dos Eua ficou assim: O pai e a mãe do Inuyasha em um quarto, Inuyasha, kouga e Sesshomaru em outro, rin e suas amigas em outro e a Kikio, ficou em um só pra ela (N/A:- Folgada)

Então todos resolveram arrumar suas coisas para poderem sair e conhecer Miami.

Continua...

N/A:- Obrigada:

**Nicki-chan** Bem, o cap está aqui!

Continua...


	4. A festa!

_**O PINGENTE  
**_

**Capitulo 4- A festa**  
Todos foram arrumar suas coisas em seus devidos quartos.  
No quarto de Kagome, Tataome e Sango:

Tat:- Em fim chegamos!

San:- Até, tata-san, até...

Kag:- Nem acredito que estamos aqui, nos EUA-Disse kagome um pouco triste e com lagrimas nos olhos.

Tat:- Por que está triste k-chan?

San:-Não se preocupe! Nós vamos achá-lo, mesmo que tento que rodar os EUA inteiro!

Kag:- Mas mesmo assim..., o Miroku pode ter razão, a essa hora ele deve estar namorando uma bela garote loira, americana, com pele bronzeada de sol, olhos azul céu, que concerteza é bem mais bonita que eu- disse isso já escorrendo lagrimas.

San:- Ai, ai! EU MATO O MIROKU!

Tat:- Não se preocupe! Com certeza ele não esqueceu de você! Ele deve estar pensando em você agora!-disse ela já percebendo do que se tratava.

Kag:- Mais então...porque ele nunca me ligou? Ou escreveu uma carta? Ou nem mesmo voltou para o Japão?

San:-Ele deve ter uma boa explicação Kagome! Quando o encontrar vou lembrar de perguntar isso a ele!

Tat:- E se ele não tiver...ai, ai ai! Ele vai levar um belo cascudo!

Kag:- Hihi!- Disse ela enxugando suas lagrimas e sentindo-se um pouco melhor!

No quarto de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Kouga, Inuyasha encontrava-se arrumando a mala, quando pega o pingente (aquele que Kagome o dera):

Inu:- Eu ainda sinto sua falta- disse isso em sussurro.

Kou:- Com quem está falando Inuyasha?

Inu:- Hã?...AH!Ninguém Kouga, ninguém...

Kouga era um belo rapaz moreno de olhos azuis, ele era americano. Adorava surfar e era o melhor amigo do Inuyasha. Ele era um yokai completo,por isso possuia um rabo de lobo :

Kou:- Sei, sei...

Inu:- Eu só estava pensando...

Kou:- Em que? Sua cara ficou tão estranha quando olhou pra esse pingente!

Ses:- É que o Inuyasha sente saudades de sua antiga namoradinha...

Inu:- CALA A BOCA!

Ses:- E ela ainda por cima deu-lhe um pingente, aqueles de namorados sabe? Cuja a metade é essa ai!

Inu:-HORA SEU...

Ses:- Eles se conheceram quando ainda eram crianças e ficaram muito amiguinhos...pena que nós tivemos que ns mudar do Japão!

Inu:- GRR!

Ses:- Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Kaede, Karina, Kamona, ka...ka...ka...

Kou:- Isso é mesmo verdade Inuyasha? E a Kikio?

Inu:- LOGICO QUE NÃO!

Ses:- KAGOME! O nome dela era Kagome!

Kou:- Mas, então... o que você sente pela Kikio?

Inu:- Ela é minha namorada ué?

Kou:- Mas, você gosta dela?

Kikio era uma bela garota de pele branca como leite e cabelos negros como o carvão, olhos castanhos escuros, quase preto, alta e magra. Porém ela era bonita por fora e mesquinha por dentro. Sabia que era linda e por isso se gabava com todas as outras mulheres.

Inuyasha ficou um pouco apreensivo. 10 segundos depois saiu do quarto para conhecer o local. Realmente era lindo, tanto a cidade quanto o hotel.

Logo alguém bate na porta do quarto de Kagome, Sango e Tataome:

Mir:- Ei, meninas, nós vamos sair para conhecer a cidade, querem ir conosco?

Tat:- E ai meninas, vocês querem?- Kagome e Sango balançaram a cabeça em sinal positivo.- Sim, nós vamos, espere só um pouco que jajá estamos prontas!

Era 4:00 que eles saíram para conhecer a cidade. Eles foram as praias, aos shopings, a até aos museus, mais apenas deram uma olhada.. Eles voltaram era mais ou menos 6:00.

Kohaku, Sango e Tataome foram comprar sorvete enquanto Sango e Miroku foram perguntar algumas coisas na recepção. Quando Kagome, Tataome e Kohaku voltaram viram uma Sango muito brava e um monge com uma marca de mão na cara:

San:- Nem preguntem!

Mir:- Olha pessoal, hoje vai ter um baile as 8 horas,eu e a Sango já vamos, vocês vão querer ir?

Koh:- Até que não é uma má idéia!

Tat:- Eu topo!

Kag:- Eu não sei...- Kagome estava ponderando, sempre que eles iam ao baile ela sempre ficava sozinha sentada na mesa, enquanto todos os outros dançavam, mais dessa vez poderia ser diferente não?-Tudo bem eu vou!

San:- Só que é um baile de mascaras! Estão vendendo mascaras naquela lojinha do hotel, vamos lá comprar.

Então lá vão eles comprar mascaras. Depous saíram d lojinha para poderem se arrumar pra festa. Foi quando eles subiram que Inuyasha chegou na recepção:

Inu:- Moça, a senhorita poderia me informar quando começaram as festas e bailes do hotel?

Moç:-O primeiro baile começara hoje! É um baile de mascaras!

Inu:- Que horas que vai começar?

Moç:- As 8 da noite!

Inu:- Obrigado!

Inuyasha ligou para todo o pessoal falando que haveria o baile. Todos aceitaram ir, e logo todos desceram para a lojinha do hotel para ir comprar as mascaras.

Depois todo mundo tomou banho, se arrumou, se trocou e colocaram suas respectivas mascaras.

Do pessoal do grupo da Kagome ficou assim: Sango com um vestido dourado colado ao corpo com um decote V pequen,o vestido ia até a altura dos joelhos com sandálias de salto alto da mesma cor, estava com o cabelo preso por um rabo de cavalo, e varias pulseiras pratas.Tataome estava com uma blusa azul escuro 3/4 e com uma saia branca lisa até a altura dos tornozelos, usava uma sandália branca rasteira de amarrar, e três pulseiras pratas . Kagome usava uma linda bata branca regata e uma saia vermelha rodada até a altura dos joelhos, sapatos pretos de salto alto e fino, o cabelo em um cock, também estava usando seu pingente.Miroku estava com uma camiseta branca e jeans azul escuro, grava vermelha e sapatos pretos e estava com o cabelo solto. Kohaku estava com uma camisa branca e calça jeans azul escuro, estava de tênis branco e com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo..

Do pessoal do inuyasha: Izaoy estava com um vestido comprido vermelho colado e com um X nas constas, com o cabelo solto, sandalias baixas da mesma cor, um colar de ouro no pescoço com um simbolo de um anjo. Kikio estava com um vestido Rosa-choque até a altura da coxa regata, com uma blusa toda cheia de pelos por cima, cabelo solto e uma sandália rosa-choque. Usava 3 pulsiras rosas em cada braço. Rin, Kanna e Shippo estavam fantasiados de bruxa, fada e vampiro (respectivamente) pois iriam a uma festa a fantasia para crianças pequenas. Inuytaisho usava um smoking branco e sapatos pretos, gravata azul escuro. Sesshomaru estava com smoking preto, gravata preta e sapato preto. Inuyasha estava com uma jaqueta jeans preta , uma blusa vermelha de manga curta e calça jeans preta,tênis preto, cabelo solto e usava a outra metade do pingente.Kouga estava com uma camiseta amarela e uma calça jeans azul claro e um tênis cinza.

Cada um colocou sua respectiva mascara e desceu. Estavam irreconhecíveis, o Inuyasha usava uma mascara que pelo formato não se conseguia ver suas orelhas.

Todos desceram. Sesshomaru foi acompanhar Rin e seus amigos na festa a fantasia. Inuytaisho e Izaoy foram para uma sala onde encontraram varias pessoas da empresa, Kohaku foi na sala de jogos jogar pinbol, o resto foi para o baile mesmo. A diferença é que o grupo de inuyasha se sentol perto do bar e o grupo de Kagome se sentou a uns 20 metros de la:

Mir:- Sango, quer dançar comigo?

San:- Mi...mi...Miroku! Claro que sim- esta estava ruborizada.

Kag:- Agora só ficamos eu e você!

Tat:- Pois é!

Hom:- Aceita dançar comigo senhorita- apareceu um homem que estendeu a mão para Tataome.

Tat:- Claro- pegando na mão do homem.

Kag:- Quero dizer só eu, como sempre!

Do outro lado da festa:

Kou:- Gente vou sair pra dançar com alguma gatinha ok?- disse ele se levantando e já indo embora.

Inu:- Quer dançar Kikio?

Kik:- Agora não Inu, mais tarde!

Inu:- Ok, ok..- respondeu com cara de tédio

Uma hora depois tpdp mundo estava dançando, todos menos Inuyasha, Kikio e Kagome:

Inu:- Olha Kikio, eu vou dançar, se quiser ficar aqui fique avontade!- disse se levantando e indo embora

Kik:- Pode ir eu não ligo- Mais ele já tinha ido embora- ele me deixou sozinha DE NOVU? Agora que eu vou dançar mesmo!

Inuyasha procurou, procurou... e não achou ninguém, até eu:

Kag:- Ai, ai...eu sabia! Como sempre eu vou acabar não dançando hoje, eu vou embor...hã?

Inu:- Com licença, a senhorita aceita dançar comigo?- estendendo a mão para Kagome

Kag:-C-cl-claro!

E lá foram os dois, dançaram e dançaram, por mais ou menos 2:30. Kikio arranjou um par e estava dançando do outro lado do salão.

Inuyasha achava aquela garota tão familiar, seu cheiro, seus olhos(N/A:sim dava pra ver os olhos mesmo com a mascara, se não todo mundo ia parecer cego andando e batendo em tudo), seu sorriso... ela o fazia se sentir... feliz? Mas apenas Kagome conseguira o fazer feliz até aquele momento. Afinal o que estava acontecendo?

Kagome começava a pensar, esse garoto, parecia já te-lo visto antes. Esses olhos, a faziam tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo...tão triste. Ele fazia-a lembrar de ...Inuyasha?

Então começou a tocar a musica lenta. Eles ficaram tão próximos. Com as respirações tão aceleradas.

Foi quando começou a tocar "Who knew" da pink:

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

Inu:- Sabia que você é muito Linda?

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

Kag:- Como pode saber se eu estou de mascara?

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

Inu:-Mesmo com ela, você é muito Linda!

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

Kag: -Obrigada, mas você diz isso a todas as mulheres que dança?

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

Inu:- Não somente disse pra você até hoje!

_When someone said: "Count your blessings now  
For they're long gone."  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

Logo começaram a sentir as respirações de ambos acelerada, o coração quase saindo para fora...

_Yeah, yeah_

Os rostos tão proximos…

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened?_

E logo seus labios se encontraram.

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

Foi um momento importante para ambos mas principalmente para Kagome, pois foi seu primeiro beijo.

_My darling, my darling  
Who knew?  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

Inu:- Desculpe, eu não costume fazer isso! Desculpe se ficou ofendida!

Kag:- Kag:- A culpa não foi só sua!

_Who knew?_

De repente o locutor começou a falar no microfone:

Loc:- E agora pessoas é a hora de tirarem as mascaras!

Então, Kagome e inuyasha tiraram suas mascaras e...

Continua...

----

_N/A:- Bem a fanfic tá andando tão rápido assim pq jah tinha alguns caps prontos._

_Repindendo a única review:_

_**Nicki-chan**____Ah, eu já tinha postado a um tempo no Anime Spirits, talvez você tenha visto lá!_

_Xauzinhu._


	5. Surpresas

_**O PINGENTE  
**_

**Capitulo 5****-S****urpresas**

Inu:- K...ka...ka...Kagome?

Kag:-Inu…Inu-kun!

Inu:- A quanto tempo!

Kag:- 8 anos precisamente!

Loc:- AGORA É O BAILE SEM MASCARA! VAMO DANÇA GALERA!

Kag:- Não acredito! Você- com lagrimas nos olhos e pulando em cima de Inuyasha, conseqüentemente o sufocando- VOCÊ!

Inu:- é, kagome! Eu se..sei que so..sou e..eu- sendo sufocado- E agrade...deceria se vo..você parasse de me su...sufocar!

Kag:- Dês..desculpe-me!-já o soltando.

Inu:-Não se preocupe, não foi nada, e o pessoal?

Kag:- Bom...

Logo pode-se ouvir duas pessoas gritando não muito longe de onde eles estavam:

PAFT!

San:- HENTAI!

Mir:- Calma Sangozinha!

San:- Você vai ver eu ficar calma! MORRAAAA!

PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!PAFT!...

San:- E NUNCA MAIS, e repito , NUNCA MAIS passe a mão NA MINHA BUNDA!

Mir:- ITAI! Doeu! –olhando ao redor e percebendo que estavam sendo olhados por uma multidão de pessoas- Olha só, agora ta todo mundo olhando!

San:- Cu...culpa sua!- totalmente ruborizada!

Tat:- Miroku, Sango assim vocês nos matam de vergonha!

Mir:- Que que vocês estão olhando! XO! XO!-todos então foram embora.

San:-Ai que vergonha!

Mir:- Mais doeu!

Kag:- Bem feito!HAHAHA!

Tat:-HAHAHAHA!

Inu:- Miroku, Sango?

Mir e San:- Inuyasha?

Inu:- São...são...são vocês?- com uma gota na cabeça.

Mir e San:- Sim!

Inu:-Tataome?

Tat:- Inuyasha, a quanto tempo!

Inu:- É o que eu diga!

Mir:- Ai minha cara!

Inu:- Não acredito que você passou a mão no traseiro da Sango!

Mir:- Acredite se quiser!- se aproximando de Tataome e...

PAFT!

Tat:- HENTAI!

Inu:- gotaNem parece mais o antigo Miroku!

San:- É! Eu sinto falta do antigo Miroku!

Kag:- Eu também!

Mir:- Ainda quer dançar Sango?

San:- Sim! Mais se você passar a mão de novo... você MORRE!- os dois foram dançar!

Tat:- Tchau gente!To indo dançar!-indo dançar

Então ficou apenas um Inuyasha espantado e uma Kagome um pouco séria:

Kag:- Viu? Como o Miroku mudou?-dando um pequeno sorriso

Inu:- Não foi só ele!-sorrindo

Kag:- Hihihi! Mais ele foi quem mudou mais!

Inu:- Hora! Afinal quando eu o vi pela ultima vez ele tinha 9 anos!

Kag:-gota Mais foi com 11 que ele começou a ser assim!

Inu:gota- Que coisa! Então quer dançar?

Kag:- Claro!

Então Kagome e Inuyasha foram dançar. Era 12:00, estava tão perfeito, tão perfeito! Até que...

Kik:- INU! EU QUERO IR EMBORA!

Inu:- Ta bom Kikio, eu já vou!

Kag:- Quem é ele?

Inu:- Kikio está é Kagome, Kagome está é Kikio...

Kik:- NAMORADA de Inuyasha!

O mundo parecia ter desabado em cima de Kagome:

Kag: Su...sua..sua...namorada?

Kik:- Isso mesmo!

Kag:com lagrimas nos olhos- Então ta! Pode ir Inuyasha!- saindo correndo.

Inu:- Perai! PERAI!-Mudando de cara triste para ESTREMAMENTE furiosa e olhando para Kikio- PORQUE FEZ ISSO?

Kik:- Hora! Você é mesmo meu namorado!

Inu:- Vamos, você só quer namorar comigo para fazer ciúmes com o Onigumo, você mesma me disse isso! E a eu só aceitei pra não ficar sendo zoando, você também sabe disso! E agora eu não posso ficar com uma garota na festa que você briga comigo?-saindo atrás de kagome!

Kik:- Essa menina me paga!

Kagome se encontrava sentada no jardim do hotel chorando:

Kag:- Eu sabia! Ele já tinha namorada! Mais mesmo assim, o que ele me disse na festa!

Inu:- KAGOME! ATÉ QUE EMFIM TE ACHEI!

Kag:- Não quero falar com você!

Inu:- Deixa eu espli...- sendo cortado por kagome

Kag:- Volte para sua namoradinha Inuyasha!

Inu:- Ela não é minha namorada Kagome! Eu não a amo e ela também não e ama! Ela com certeza fez isso só pra você pensar que fosse!

Kag:- Mesmo assim- sendo cortado por Inuyasha.

Inu:- Me desculpe!- ela não queria acreditar mas aquelas palavras pareciam tão sinceras!

Kag:- Não sei se devo acreditar em você!

Inu:- Que que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim?

Kag:- Eu...eu não sei...me mostrar!

Inu:- Te mostrar?

Kag:- Isso mesmo!

Inu:- E como eu vou fazer isso?

Kag:- Não sei!

Inu:- Pode ser de qualquer forma? -se sentando do lado dela.

Kag:- Faça como qui...- esta, porem foi cortada por um beijo doce, cheio de carinho vindo de Inuyasha.

Inu:- Convenci?

Kag:- Pode ser!

Inu:- Pelo menos você ainda não me odeia certo?

Kag:- Eu nunca te odiei!

Inu:- Sei, sei!

Kag:- Para inu-kun- dando um tapinha em suas costas e sorrindo.

Inu:- Que bom você sorrindo novamente!

Kag:- Você...você ainda o tem?- de repente a expressão desta fica seria.

Inu:- Tenho...tenho o que?

Kag:- A...a parte do pingente que eu te dei!

Inu:- Quer dizer esta?- tirando de dentro da blusa(n/a: quando você põe no pescoço mais esconde dentro da blusa sabe?)- "não sei porque mais hoje eu tive a sensação de ter que usá-lo"´- pensa ele por um momento- tenho, e você?

Kag:tirando de dentro da blusa - Tenho sim! 

Inu:- Que bom!Quer voltar lá e dançar?

Kag:- Cla...- de repente eles escutam um barulho de espirro, e estava vindo de uma moita a uns 3 metros de distancia

Mir:-ATCHIN!

San:- Você tinha que espirrar não?

Tat:- Você não tem jeito mesmo Miroku!

Inu:- Vocês estavam no ESPIONANDO?- já na frente da moita

Kag:totalmente ruborizada- Ai que vergonha!!- já na frente da moita também.

San e Tat:- Foi idéia do Miroku!

Mir:- Pera ai! EU POSSO ESPLICA!

POW!

Inu:- Baka!

Mir:- Hoje não é meu dia! E então vamos dançar pessoal?

Ses:- INUYASHA!

Inu:- QUE É?

Ses:- VAMOS EMBORA!- Chegando mais perto- Preciso que você... olha é a Kagome!

Kag:- Oi Sesshomaru!

Inu:- Sesshomaru esse é o pessoal Miroku ,Sango e Tataome- apontando para cada um a seus respectivos nomes.

Ao se fitarem, Tataome e Sesshomaru sentiram uma sensação estranha, começaram a sentir seus rostos ficarem um pouco vermelhos.

Inu:- Você veio aqui para...

Ses:- Hã?..AH! É que você tem que cuidar da Rin!

Inu:- EU! MAIS A FILHA É SUA!

San, Mir, Kag e Tat:- Você tem filhos?

Ses:- Vamos Inuyasha!- pegando ele pelo braço e indo embora fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta.

Inu:- PERA AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Depois de um tempo, todos estavam e seus devidos quartos. No quarto de Tataome, Sango e Kagome:

Tat:- Ai que dia cheio!- se jogando na cama

San:-Nem me fale- se jogando na cama- o Miroku me paga!

Kag:-Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mais o meu dia foi bom! -se trocando.

San:- Claro! Ficou com seu precioso hanyou!

Tat:- É! Afinal o que aconteceu?

Kag:- Como se vocês já não soubessem, vocês nos espionaram!

San e Tat:- Idéia do Miroku!

San:- Ai! Ele ainda vai se ver comigo!

Tat:- Ai! Vai me dizer que não sente nada por ele?

San:- EU? Bom... só gosto um pouco dele!

Tat:- Sei, sei..., um pouco né?-tacando um travesseiro em Sango.

San: - NEM VEM! Que eu vi seus olhos quando você viu o irmão do Inu-kun!

Tat:- Mas você viu! Ele já tem uma filha, e já deve ser casado- os olhos desta entristeceram.

Kag:- Mais você poderia ser a amante dele! Se você visse a cara dele quando te viu, e a sua! Estavam muito engraçadas!

Tat:- Você também em k-chan!

San:- Ai, ai! Agora está tudo como antigamente!

Kag:- Menos pelo Naraku!

Um silencio paira no quarto, todos ficam com uma expressão séria:

As:- Bom vamos parar de pensar nisso e dormir certo? Afinal estamos de férias!

No quarto de Sesshomaru, Kouga e Inuyasha:

Kou:- Ai que festa ótima!

Ses:- Ai, ai! Eu tou morrendo de sono! Boa noite!

Inu:- E a Rin, cadê?

Ses:- Dormindo!

Inu:- Você me chamou aqui PRA NADA?

Ses:- Se você quer tanto fazer alguma coisa, faça um leite com Nescau pra mim?

Inu:- Folgado!

Lá vai o Inuyasha fazendo leite com Nescau:

Inu:- TÓ!- pondo na frente da cara de Sesshomaru segurando.

Ses:- Obrigado-pegando

Kou:- Ai! Quebocejo sono!

Inu:- é o que eubocejo diga! 

Ses:- Vamo dormibocejo logo que eu to com sono!

Inu:- Sesshy, que cara foi aquela quando viu a Tataome!

Ses:- Para de me chamar se SESSHY!

Inu:- Responda!

Ses:- Vamos dormir!

Kou:- Quem é Tataome?

Inu:- Uma menina que o Sesshomaru ta afim!

Ses:- VAMO DORMI CARAMBA!

No quarto de Miroku e Kohaku:

Mir:- Ai, ai... ou você sabe se sua irmã gosta de algum garoto Kohaku?

Koh:- Não, mais sei que ela gosta de alguém, afinal eu li do diário dela!

Mir:- Se eu te der 50 pratas,você me consegue o diário dela?

Koh:- Fechado!

No quarto de Izaoy e Inutaisho:

Pdi:- Zzzzzz...

Mdi:- Zzzzz...

No quarto de Kikio:

Kik:- Aquela garota vai me pagar e MUITO caro!

Continua...

---------

_N/A:- Está aqui mais um cap!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer:_

_**MariInha**__**:- **__Hehehe, bem a continuação foi essa, espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Oikik-chan:- **__É, toh postando sim (acho q deu pra perceber hehe)! Mas que bom que você está gostando!_

_Bjux._


	6. Um rival inevitável!

_**O PINGENTE  
**_  
**Capitulo 6- Um Rival Inevitável**

No dia seguinte, Kouga acorda primeiro que os outros e vai dar um passeio pelo hotel, que era realmente maravilhoso. Enquanto estava passeando ele sem querer esbarra em alguém, mas precisamente uma garota:

Kou:- Opa! Desculpe-me eu não estava olhando!estendendo a mão para a garota.

Kag:- Tudo bem! A culpa também foi minha- era a Kagome que estava indo tomar café nada manha no restaurante do hotel-Não estava prestando atençãopegando a mão que Kouga lhe estendera.

Kou:- Você está indo tomar café?

Kag:- Sim!

Kou:- E você está sozinha?

Kag:- Bom, eu vou lá com meus amigos, mas eles estão demorando. Se você quiser pode ir conosco também!

Kou:- Obrigada! Eu aceito o convite!"como ela é bonita"

Logo após eles forão para o restaurante. Como o pessoal demorou Kagome e Kouga ficaram lá conversando por um bom tempo.

Já era 10 da manha e Kouga precisava voltar para o seu quarto:

Kou:- Olha depois agente se fala, eu tenho que ir embora! Até mais!-disse já indo embora

Kag:- Espere! Eu me esqueci de perguntar o nome dele!

Chegando no apartamento, Kouga lembrou-se que tinha esquecido de perguntar o nome da bela jovem:

Kou:- Droga! Esqueci de perguntar o nome dela!

Inu:que acabara de acordar-Que que foi Kouga? Quem você se esqueceu do que?

Kou:- Nada, deixa quieto, cadê o Sesshomaru?

Inu:- Ele disse alguma coisa de ir ver a Rin á uns 5 minutos atras, ou algo parecido com isso!

No quarto de Rin e seus amigos, Sesshomaru abriu a porta mas notou que todos estavam dormindo, ele então se aproximou de Rin e passou a mão em sua cabeça:

Ses:- Já faz quase 5 anos- disse ainda passando a mão na cabeça de Rin.

Rin:abrindo os olhos- Bom dia papai!

Ses:- Ah, eu acordei você filha?

Rin:- Não, eu já estava acordada, só estava enrolando na cama! Não se preocupe papai!

Ses:-Então vamos levantar porque a manhã está linda e nós vamos para a praia!

Rin:- SERIO?-levantando correndo- EI! KANNA SHIPPO VAMOS ACORDAR! NÓS VAMOS PARA A PRAIA!

Ses:- Ai,ai...

Kagome havia acabado de chegar em seu quarto. Abriu a porta e entrou:

Kag:- TATA-SAN, SAN-CHAN ACORDEM!

Tat:- O QUE? O QUE? ONDE É O FOGO?

San:- O QUE FOGO? AONDE?

Kag:- Calma meninas, relaxem! Eu só acordei vocês para que nós possamos ir a praia!

Tat:- Mas...tão cedo?

Kag:- São 10 horas !

San e Tat:- 10 HORAS?

Então as 3 garotas começaram a se arrumar para poderem ir a praia, e em 10 minutos já estavam prontas.

San:batendo na porta do quarto do Miroku- MIROKU!MIROKU! DA PRA ABRI ESSA PORTA LOGO?

Mir;com cara de sono-O que vocês querem?

Kag:- Hora, não é obviu -disse se referindo as roupas- queremos ir a praia!

Koh:- Agora?

Tat:- JÁ!

Portanto, forçados pelas meninas, Kohaku e Miroku se arrumaram para ir a praia o mais rápido possível.

No outro quarto:

Ses:- Vocês são muito lerdos pra se arrumarem!

Inu:- Feh! Nem fala nada porque você é 20 vezes mais!

Rin:- Papai, isso é verdade?

Ses:- Claro que não Rin, seu tio que só diz besteiras- dando um olhar fuzilador ao Inuyasha.

Inu:- Feh!

Kou:- Eu já to pronto!

Shi:- Então vamo logo!

Inu:- Não me aprece moleque!

Ses:- Olha como fala com os amigos da Rin!

Inu:- Eu falo como Eu quero como EU quiser!

Ses:- E EU vou te dar um MURRO se você não tratar os amigos de Rin com respeito!

Inu:-glump

Kan:- Sesshomaru, quando vamos para a praia?

TOC!TOC!

Ses:abrindo a porta- Quem...AH! São vocês!

Int:- Vocês ainda vão demorar muito?- disse ele um pouco extressado.

Iza:- Pra que tanta demora?

Ses:- Pergunta pro idiota do Inuyasha que ainda ta se arrumando!

Inu:- EU OUVI ISSO! E sim, já estou pronto!

Kou:- ótimo, agora vamos.- saíram então, todos do apartamento, Todos forão para o elevador, com exeção de Inuyasha que iria ver se Kikio iria junto, mas ela dizia que não queria ir pois não podia, estava enjoada. Portanto Inuyasha chamou o outro elevador e desceu.

Chegando na praia:

Mir:- Vamos escolher um bom lugar!

Tat:- Vamos mais pra perto da água, que eu quero surfar!

Todos:- Você surfa?

Tat:- É claro! Eu já morei aqui e aqui eu aprendi a surfar! Só vou alugar uma prancha ali e já volto!

Mir:- Legal! Ela sabe surfar!

Koh:- Será que ela me ensina se eu pedi?

Kag:- Não custa tentar! E hã...?- disse ela olhando para algumas pessoas que haviam acabado de chegar na praia.

Rin:- Papai, eu quero sorvete!

Shi e Kan:- NÓS TAMBÉM!

Ses:- Ta bom eu compro!

Iza:- Vamos pegar um bom lugar em!

Int:- Claro querida!

Inu:- Que tal...ALI!- disse apontado "acidentalmente" para onde Kagome e seus amigos estavam.

Ses:- Ali? Perto da sua "namoradinha"?

Inu:- Não, não é por isso não! É que lá o sol é melhor, ta perto do mar e...

Ses:- Sei,sei,sei...

Kou:"É a mesma garota de hoje cedo!"

San:- Oi Inu-kun, oi pessoal! Você não vai nos apresentar a eles Inuyasha?

Inu:- Claro! Essa aqui é minha mãe Izaoy, essa meu pai Inuytaisho, esse é o bobão do meu irmão que vocês já conhecem...-disse ele apontando para os respectivos nomes, mas fora cortado por Sesshomaru.

Ses:- O único bobão que eu vejo aqui é VOCÊ!

Inu:-... continuando, aquela ali é Rin, a minha sobrinha, aquela é Kanna amiga dela e aquele é Shippo, e este aqui é Kouga- disse ele apontando para os respectivos nomes.

Mir:- Prazer, meu nome é Miroku!

San:- Ola, eu sou Sango, prazer!

Koh:- Oi, sou Kohaku!-

Kag:- E eu sou Kagome!

Kou:-Pr...pra...prazer!-Disse guaguejando

Kag:- Ei, você é o cara de hoje cedo né?

Kou:- É! A garota era você! Que coincidencia!

Kag:- É!

Inu:ficando com um pouco de ciúmes- Bom...vamos logo sentar e arranjar um lugar certo?- eles começaram a andar

Mir:cochichando no ouvido de Sango-Foi impressão minha ou o Inuyasha estava com ciúmes?

San:- cochichando no ouvido de Miroku- Não, não foi impressão sua!

Depois de terem achado um lugar e terem sentado nele (n/a: não liguem pra redondancia) eles pediram algo para comer, depois disso chega Tataome correndo feito louca:

Tat:- ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM? EU PROCUREI VOCÊS FEITO Lou...- parou ao se deparar que eles estavam com a família de Inuyasha e , principalmente, com Sesshomaru.-Ah...oi desculpa não ter me apresentado antes, eu sou Tataome- disse ruborizada de leve.

Inu:- Vocês que se apresentem, eu cansei de ficar apresentando todo mundo pra todo mundo!

Iza, Int, Rin, Kan, Shi- Oi!

Ses: olhando para Tataome-…

Tat:olhando para Sesshomaru- …

Kag:- Bom, sente-se Tata-san!

Ta:- Claro!-disse ainda sem graça.

Passado-se um tempo:

Kou:- Com licença, eu vou surfar se me permitem!

Tat:- Eu também vou, se for assim!

Inu:- Você sabe surfar!

Tat:- Claro!

E foram os dois pegar algumas ondas.

Mir:- Sangozinha, quer dar uma volta comigo pela praia?

San:- Pó...po...pode ser!- disse ela ruborizada.- lá forão eles dar um passeio pela praia.

Rin:- Papai, nosso sorvete!

Ses:- Claro Rin, vamos procurar um sorveteiro!- e sairão procurando um sorveteiro.

Koh:- Olha eu to indo pegar uma água de coco- disse se levantando e indo embora.

Kag:- Inu-kun...quer ir pra água?

Inu:-Pode ser!

Na água:

Kag:- AII! A AGUA TÁ GELADA!

Inu:- Ah Kagome, fala serio! A água ta mó quentinha!

Kag:- Porque você é um hanyou, e não sente frio!

Inu:- Não! Você que é fresca!- jogando água nela

Kag:-BRUURP! Eu não sou fresca- jogando água nele.

Inu:- Ah é, e como é!-jogando água nela

Kag:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU E PONTO FINAL!- Jogando mais água nele.

Inu:- Aé? Então vamos fazer uma prova- pegando ela no colo- pra ver se você é ou não fresca.

Kag:- Inuyasha, o que está fazend...NÃO!- Ele tinha pego ela, levado mais para o fundo do mar e a jogado na água- seu...seu...BAKA!

Inu:- HAHAHA! Eu disse que você era fresca.

Ao longe alguém os observa:

Kou:-"que sensação estranha é essa? Eu estou com uma grande vontade de tirar a Kagome dali, nem que seja a pontapés, isso seria...ciúmes?"-mas mal teve tempo de terminar seu pensamento.

Tat:- KOUGA TEM UMA ONDA BOA VINDO PRA VOCÊ!

Kou:- Hã...AH! OBRIGADA TATAOME- Fazendo posição de que iria pegá-la.

Algum tempo depois eles voltaram para seu posto pois a comida havia chegado, mas a atenção de todos se voltava para Miroku que tinha mais uma bela marca para a sua coleção:

Inu:- Miroku, você...

Mir:- Nem queira saber!

Koh:- Você não tem jeito mesmo!

Na hora do almoço, Kouga não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kagome, o que fora percebido pelo hanyou:

Kou:-" Afinal o que está acontecendo? Porque e não consigo parar de olhar pra ela? Ela é tão...tão...linda! Esqueça isso Kouga! Ela é do Inuyasha, mas quem sabe um dia...será que eu estou apaixonado?"

Inu-"que que ele olha tanto pra Kagome?"

Kag:- Certo Kouga?

Kou:-hã?AH! O que você pergunto?- disse ele finalmente saindo de seus desvaneios.

Kag:- Que você surfa bem!

Tat:- Não melhor que eu!

Ses:- Nisso pode ter certeza!

Todos olharam com cara de espanto para Sesshomaru e Tataome ruborizou de leve:

Ses:- Que é, estou apenas falando o que eu vi!

Tat:Ainda ruborizada-Obrigada!

Ses:- ...

Mais tarde eles finalmente voltarão para seus quartos, naquela noite:

San:- Aquele houshi hentai! Ele me paga! Baka!-disse ela brava

Tat:- Calma san-chan, não mate ela!

Kag:- É! Fique zen san-chan, fique zen!

San:- Vocês só estão assim porque você K-chan tem duas pessoas que te admiram e você Tata-chan tem um lindo admirador- disse ela em tom alegre- eu sou só uma pobre coitada que se apaixonou pela pessoa errada!- disse triste

Tat:- Ele só disse que eu surfava bem, o que não é mentira!

Kag:- Dois admiradores, que dois admiradores?

As:- Deixa pra lá k-chan!- sim Sango também havia percebido.

No outro quarto:

Mir:- E então Kohaku, a proposta ainda esta de pé?

Koh:- Não se preocupe, em menos de 10 dias você já terá o diário em mãos!

Em outro quarto:

Kou:bocejo-Cansei!- e deitou-se na cama.

Inu:- Ai, ai! To com sono!

Ses:- Eu também!

Inu:- Vi dizer que a elogiou apenas porque você "achava" que ela surfava bem.

Ses:- Só falei o que eu acho! Agora que a Rin dormiu deixa eu dormi vai!

Inu:- Que fique explicado que eu ainda não desisti!

Ses:- CALA A BOCA INUYASHA!- deitando-se na cama.

Inu:- CALA VOCÊ- Deitando-se na cama.

Kou:- "Por que? Por que eu não consigo tirá-la de minha cabeça? Desde hoje de manhã seu sorriso não sai da minha mente! Por que? Por que? Por que? Será que isso que é...- amor?-disse a ultima palavra em sussurro que apenas Inuyasha ouvira, o que fez com que ele ficasse com mais ciúmes de Kouga.

Continua...

N/A:- Bem, tah aki o novo cap!

Respostas de reviews:

_**tomoyo-chan-star**__**:- **__Bem...talvez ela faça algo...suspense! Hehehe! Tah aki o novo cap!_

_**MariInha**__**:- **__Eles vaum se encontra de um jeito meio loko, q vc vai descobrir no cap 8 (se eu naum me engano) D. E que bom q vc gosto do outro cap, espero q goste desse tbm!_

_**Chii-chan xD**__**:- **__Brigada! Que bom que você gostou!_

_Bjinhos!_


	7. Plano nº 1 em ação!

_**O PINGENTE**_

**Capitulo 7-Plano nº01 em ação!**

Kikio acordará cedo aquela manha. Levantou e foi dar um passeio pelo hotel. Apesar do dia estar lindo, pra ela estava horrível. O dia, o hotel, a cidade, tudo. E continuaria assim enquanto ela não se vingasse de Kagome. Maldito dia que aquela garota cruzara seu caminho. Não sabia dizer o porque de tanta mas mesmo assim tinha que se livrar dela de jeito maneira. Mas teria que ser de um jeito que Inuyasha não percebesse que a culpa era dela.

Foi tomar café no restaurante do hotel, depois deu uma volta pelo parque, pela praia e voltou. Não conseguiu ter nenhuma idéia sobre o que fazer com Kagome. Precisava saber mais sobre ela.

Kik:- Essa garota vai me pagar!E muito caro!

Caminhava e caminha, mas nenhuma idéia invadia sua cabeça. Foi ai que se lembrou da festa e de que viu que a Kagome conhecia a garota do escândalo do tapa, e essa garota não a conhecia direito para saber da história da festa. Portanto iria procurá-la e perguntá-la sobre kagome. De uma maneira discreta.

Sango acordou eram 9 horas, levantou e foi dar um passeio. Ao estar andando tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu. Mas acabou não encontrando o chão.

Hom:- Moça. A senhorita está bem?

San:corada-Uhum!

Hom:- Que bom! Agora com licença eu estou-me indo.

San:-Obrigada.

Hom:indo embora- Hora, foi um prazer!

Sango não podia acreditar como aquele homem era lindo, sensível e encantador. Mas fora cortada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Kagome chegando:

Kag:- San-chan! Bom dia!

San:- Bom dia k-chan! Que belo dia hoje!

Kag:- Vejo que alguém acordou de bom humor!

San:- É! Realmente.

As duas começaram a andar e conversar até onde ficava a piscina do hotel:

San:- K-chan que tal agente chama o pessoal pra vim aqui na piscina!

Kag:- ótima idéia san-chan!

San:- Vamos nos arrumar então e depois chamar o pessoal!

Kag:-"queria poder chamar o Inuyasha. Mas eu sempre me esqueço de perguntar em que apartamento ele esta!"

Então as duas vão em direção a seus apartamentos, sem saber que estavam sendo seguidas por alguém muito conhecido:

Kik:- Então elas vão pra piscina em? ótimo! Assim poderei saber mais sobre elas!

No quarto das meninas:

San:- Tataome acorda!! Vamos!

Tat:- Mamãe me dá 5 minutinhos pondo o travesseiro na frente da carapor favor!

Kag:chegando bem perto do ouvido de Tataome- TATAOME"

Tat:pulando- AAHH!

San:- Até que enfim acordou bela adormecida!

Kag:- Bom vamos nos arrumar porque hoje nós vamos para a piscina!

Tat:- Já vai, já vai!

Depois de terem se arrumado e chamado Miroku e Kohaku (o que demorou mais ou menos meia hora) elas foram para a piscina.

Enquanto isso no prédio nº7:

Kik:batendo na porta do quarto de Inuyasha- Dá pra alguém abri essa porta LOGO!

Sés:- QUE É?

Kik:- Olha será que vocês não gostariam de ir para a piscina?

Sés:- A essa hora da madrugada?

Kik:- São 10:00 ¬¬!

Ses:- Ah ta! Então deixa eu chama o pessoal! Vai acordando meus pais!

Kik:- Eles não vão se incomodar?

Sés:- a essa hora eles já estão acordados!

Kik:- Ok!- ela então sai para pedir aos pais de Inuyasha para que acorda enquanto Sesshomaru vai (tentar) acordar seu irmão e Kouga:

Sés:no ouvido de Kouga -Kouga...kouga...acorda...vamos...ACORDA SEU LOBO PREGUISOSO!

Kou:-que deu um pulo- QUE É?QUE É? QUE FOI?

Ses:- Agente vai pra piscina!Portanto vá se arrumar!

Kou:- Agora?

Ses:- JÁ!

Enquanto Kouga vai se arrumar Sesshomaru vai acordar Inuyasha!

Ses:- INUYASHA ACORDA!

Inu:ZzZzZz...

Ses:- Eu to falando sério!

Inu:ZzZzZz...

Ses:- ACORDA SEU IDIOTA!

Inu:ZzZzZz...

Ses:que teve uma grande idéia- KAGOME INFELIZMENTE O iNUYASHA AINDA TA DOMIRDO!NÃO DA PRA ELE FALA COM VOCÊ AGORA!

Inu:- Pronto! Já acorde! Já acordei!To acordado!

Ses:- Vamos Inuyasha agente vai pra piscina!

Inu:- Mas e a...- foi ai qye se lembrou que ela não sabia em que apartamento ele estava- deixa pra lá!

Ses:- Vá se arrumar que eu também vou daí agente vai logo pra praia!

Inu:- Já vou!

Enquanto isso na frente da porta do apartamento do pessoal do Japão, Kagome percebera qu havia esquecido de tirar o seu pingente (n/a: sim aquele que Inuyasha dera em seu aniversário de 8 anos) e como não queria perde-lo.

Kag:- Pessoal eu vou subir pro quarto e já já eu volto!

Subiu para seu quarto e o colocou na frente de uma prateleira com um espelho, fazendo-o encostar neste.

Na hora de Inuyasha ir ao banheiro, Inuyasha se troca e põe a sua parte do pingente na frente o espelho do banheiro, fazendo com que encostasse mas apenas de leve, lavou seu rosto e quando o levantou:

Inu:- Hã?- ele viu alguma coisa que parecia ser um cômodo, mais precisamente um quarto. Esfregou seus olhos fazendo com que seu cotovelo batesse no pingente e o empurrasse para mais perto da beirada(sem cair) da pedra da pia- Que estranho- lavou seu rosto mais uma vez e foi embora.- Devo estar ficando louco!

Ses:- Não precisa, você já é louco(n/a: nesta hora inuyasha já estava fora do banheiro, pra quem não percebeu) agora vamos logo!

Kou:- Vamos logo!Tá muito quente hoje!

Ses:- Vocês podem ir descendo que eu vou acordar a Rin!

Na porta do apartamento já se encontrava Kikio e os pais de Inuyahs aesperandona porta:

Mdi:- Como vocês são lerdos!

Kou e Ses:- Culpa do Inuyasha!

Inu:- Hora seus...

Ses:- Podem descer que eu vou acordar Rin!

Eles então desceram, todos estavams animados, menos Kikio.Tudo que Kikio queria era vingança.

Lá na piscina os olhos de Kagome brilharam quando viu que Inuyasha havia chegado. Mas ele loo se desanimou quando percebeu que Kikio estava junto com ele.Tataome parecia estar procurando alguma coisa, ou alguém:

Inu;- Olha quem está aqui também!-disse ele já perto do outro pessoal

Kik:- É verdade!-disse ela sorrindo(falso).

Pdi:- Agora vamos nos sentar em uma dessas mesas!

Kag:- Oi!

Mir:- Ola pessoas!-disse chegando mais perto de Sango e...

San:- Oi...MIROKU SE MOGE DEVASSO!

PAFT!

Mir:- Sangozinha, eu já te disse que minha mão tem vida própria!

Koh:- Você não melhora Miroku!

Kou:-"Como a Kagome está bonita! Bom ela é linda sempre mas...espera! No que eu estou pensando? Ela é a namorada do meu melhor amigo! Não posso começar a gostar dela."- Pensou Kouga, mas logo pode notar ago estranho- Que que você está procurando Tataome?

Tat:- E...eu? Nada!hahaha! Eu não estou procurando nada!- mas logo que disse isso Sesshomaru vem chegando com as crianças.

Ses:- Cheguei!

Inu:- Demoro!

Ses:- Não se preocupe Inuyasha eu não sou tão lerdo como você!

Inu:-Hora cale-se!

Ses:- Cala você!

Inu:- Vêm faze!

POFT!PAFT!POW!CAPOFT!

Ses:- Pronto fiz!

Pdi:- Vocês dois parem de brigar!OU VÃO FICAR DE CASTIGO!

Ses e Inu:- Sim pai!

Kag, Mir, Koh, San e Tat:gota.

Rin:- Com o tempo vocês se acostumam!

Kag:- Bom, vamos nadar então!

Enquanto todos forão nadar, Kikio chegou perto de Sango para poder iniciar uma conversa:

Kik:- A kagome e o Inuyasha formam um belo casal...não acha?

San:- É sorte dela! Coitada, ela esperou 8 anos para poder ficar com o Inuyasha!

Kik:- Quem espera sempre alcança!

San:- Em pensar que antes ela achava que ele tinha a esquecido! E que estava namorado uma das belas garotas do Eua!

Kikio finalmente conseguiu o que queria, mas para não parecer grosseira, continuou conversando mais um pouco.

Kik:" Finalmente aquelas aulas de teatro serviram pra alguma coisa! Kagome espere e verá!"

Após um tempo, todos forão no quiosque do hotel para pegar alguma coisa pra comer:

Inu:- Que demora! Porque quiosque é sempre tão demorando! Eu to com fomeRONC RONC.

Kag:- Nem da pra nota!

Mir:- Olha só! Chegou!

Rin:- Até que enfim eu já não agüentava mais!

Inu:- HÁ!Ela estava apreendendo com o titio!

Ses:- Você tem que parar de passar tanto tempo com seu padrinho Rin!

Tat:- Hihihi- riu bem baixinho, quase ninguém ouviu, só um certo yokai que ficou um pouco ruborizado.

Rin:- Porque está vermelho papai?

Ses:- Nada, nada...

Depois que todos comeram:

Kik:- Se me dão licença eu vou me retirar.-e foi embora

San:- Eu vou dar uma volta!E Miroku...não me siga!

Mir:- Calma Sangozinha! Não vou te seguir!

Kag:- Inuyasha, você pode vir comigo, por favor?

Inu:-Claro!-e forão em direção a uma piscina um pouco mais distante.

Rin:- Papai eu quero ir ao banheiro!

Kan:- Eu também!

Ses:- Rin você não pode ir com a sua avó? Eu estou um pouco cansado!Mamãe você não poderia...

Mdi:- Não! Estou tomando sol!

Ses:- Papai...

Pdi:- Não obrigada!

Ses:- Kou...ué cadê o Kouga?

Shi:- Saiu a uns minutos atrás!

Ses:- Tudo bem eu...-indo se levantar

Tat:- Pode deixar que eu vou!

Ses:- Obrigado.

Lá forão as 3 pro banheiro, mas chegado lá puderam ouvir alguém conversando na frente do banheiro, parecia ser a Kikio com outra mulher loira, pelo bronzeada e olhos verdes, muito bonita:

Kik:- Olha...entendeu bem o plano?

Mul:-Claro, mas quanto você me paga?

Kik:- 250 pratas antes do trabalho ter sido feito e 250 pratas depois está bem?-dando o dinheiro a mulher.

Mul:- Perfeito!

Kik:- São eles ali- apontando para a direção de Kagome e Inuyasha- você já sabe o que fazer certo?

Mul:- Perfeitamente.

Não muito longe dali em arbusto:

Tat:- Que que ela está tramando contra a Kagome?

Kan:- Não deve ser coisa boa!

Rin:- Se ela fizer alguma coisa contra a minha cunhada...

Tat:-Cunhada?

Rin:- É! A Kagome namora meu tio certo?

Tat:- É! Ta certo!Vamos no banheiro logo pra gente ode vê o que essa cobra está querendo fazer!

Na piscina do hotel onde estava Kagome e Inuyasha:

Inu:- Então...o que você queria me dizer?

Kag:- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa!

Inu:- Pode fala!

Kag:- É que eu...-mas fora cortada por uma mulher, a mesma que havia falado com Kikio.

Mul:- INUYASHA!- chegando perto dele e o abraçando.- Onde você esteve esses dias? Eu estava te procurando!

Inu:- Eu lá te conheço?

Mul:- Não precisa disfarçar querido!

Kag:com lagrimas nos olhos- Querido?

Inu:-Pera ai Kagome...

Mul:com lagrimas (falsas) nos olhos- Inuyasha...como assim...você já está com outra?Pensei que você me amasse!

Inu:- Que?

Mul:- Você disse que gostava de mim! Mas agora vejo que é só mias um cachorro como muitos outros!- e saiu correndo chorando.

Kag:- Quer dizer então que você me usou?

Inu:- Não Kagome, não é o que você está...-sendo cortado por Kagome.

Kag:- Inuyasha...seu, seu...IDIOTA!- E saiu correndo para seu prédio.

Inu:- Kagome ESPERA! Deve ser culpa da Kikio.- e voltou para a mesa.

Não muito longe dali:

Mul:- Pronto, está bem assim?

Kik:- Perfeito! To! A Outra parte do trato. Como prometi.

Mul:- ótimo!- e foi embora.

Mas alguma pessoa as espiavam:

San:- Que que será que ela fez?- e continuou andando

Na mesa:

Tat:- Pronto! Chegamos!

Rin:- Papai,depois me da sorvete?

Ses:- Tudo bem, mais tarde eu compro pra você.

Mir:- Inuyasha ,chegou cedo!Cadê a Kagome?

Inuyasha nada disse apenas olhou triste para Miroku e foi para seu apartamento.

Mas algumas pessoas as espiavam:

Rin:cochichando para Kanna- Aquela cobra! Nunca gostei dela!

Kan:cochichando para Rin- Ela sempre foi muito arrogante pro meu gosto!

Shi:-cochichando para Rin E Kanna- Que foi que Aconteceu?

Kan:-cochichando para Rin E Shippo- Não sabemos ainda! Mas sabemos que foi culpa da Kikio

Rin:- :-cochichando para Kanna e Shippo Vamos!Temos que dar um jeito de concertar as coisas!E pra isso temos a ajuda te Tataome.

Ses:- Que que vocês estão cochichado? Quem cochicha o rabo espicha sabia!

Rin:- Nada papi!

No quarto de Kagome:

Kag:-Aquele idiota! Como pude deixar me levar pela conversa dele.Ele mudou muito!

No quarto de Inuyasha:

Inu:- Ai, como eu sou imbecil! Pudia ter feito alguma coisa, mas não, tinha que não fazer nada!- foi em direção ao banheiro- Idiota!- viu que sua parte do pingente estava quase pra cair da pedra pia, o pegou e começou a ter algumas lembranças- Kagome- e o pendurou no espelho, fazendo assim encostar nele (n/a:serio?), mas ai...

Continua...

N/A:- Bom, ai está mais um cap! E como podem ver, já postei hoje três de uma vez!

Respondendo a review:

MariInha:- Bem, a kikyo ainda vai apronta poças e boas, como você pode ver nesse cap! O próximo bjo do inu e da k-chan sai logo! Hehe! E eu ainda não sei c vai te hentai, acho q nom...mais qm sabe!

Bjux!


	8. O Segredo por trás do espelho!

_**O PINGENTE**_

**Capitulo 8- O Segredo Por Trás Do Espelho**

Inu:- O QUE É ISSO?- disse ele extremante espantado

Kag:- AH! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?-disse ela levantando-se da cama e indo em direção ao espelho, ficando em frente a ele.

Inu:- Kagome?

Kag:- Inuyasha.- com isso fez duas lagrimas caírem pelo seu olho esquerdo.

Inu:- kagome, por favor não chore, olha eu posso...

Kag:- Como você ...pode fazer isso! Como pode... ser tão ...falso! Queria ...poder voltar... no tempo e ...nunca ter ...te conhecido!-dizia entre soluços.

Inu:- Kagome, eu não conhecia aquela garota! Eu juro!

Kag:- Como também não namorava a Kikio? Como também nunca tinha sentido nada por nenhuma outra garota quando estava dançando comigo? Como também nunca me esqueceu? –dizia ela chorando muito

Inu:- Kagome escuta, eu sinto muito! Não queria ter te magoado tanto assim. Eu...queria te pedir perdão. Mas, eu sei que você jamais me perdoaria.Portanto, me desculpa, eu digo isso do fundo mesmo.- disse com um tom de arrependimento.

Kag:- Inuyasha...

Inu:- Eu sei que parece estranho mas, eu não...não devia ter deixado você naquela época olha... não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou te amar Kagome! Eu nunca te esqueci! NUNCA! Nem mesmo morando aqui não teve um dia em que eu não pençace em você! Que eu não quisese voltar no tempo pra poder te ver! Ouvir sua voz mais uma vez! Ver seu sorriso! Que eu não quisese estar ao seu lado mesmo que só mais uma vez! Mais, eu nunca pude voltar, por isso...eu sinto muito!- disse com um tom de arrependimento.

Kag:- Inuyasha, eu é que deveria ter acreditado em você quando disse que não conhecia aquela garota!

Inu:- Aquela garota maluca! Me ficou abraçando! Nem sei seu nome dela!- disse divertido.

Kag:- Huhuhu! Você é e sempre foi o único que conseguiu me fazer ri mesmo quando eu estava triste!

Inu:- Porque eu sou demais!

Kag:- Convencido!

Inu:-E...eu!- disse indignado

Kag:-Não, eu!-disse sarcartico

Inu:- Que bom, pensei que estivesse falando de mim hahaha!

Kag:- Hahaha, tonto

Fora do apartamento, na mesa onde se encontrava O pessoal:

Mir:- Que que será que aconteceu? Será que o Inuyasha foi fala com a Kagome?

Ses:- Se ele souber o número do apartamento dela já é um grande avanço!

Tat:- Vix! Ele não sabe não!

Mir:- Então...danousse!

Kan:-Tataome, vem conosco!-e lá forão os 4 pra piscina rasa conversar:

Rin:- Culpa daquela vigarista da Kikio!

Kan:- Ela vai se ver conosco!

Tat:- Nó não temos provas de que foi ela Rin.

Shi:- A maior prova é só olhar pra cara dela!

Tat:- Hihihi!

Kan:- É sério!

Tat:- Eu sei!

Rin:-E o que agente faz pra se livrar dela?

Shi:- Nós não vamos matar ninguém, né?

Rin:- Não! Não queremos ser presos!

Shi:- Ufa!

Rin:- Eu não quero ela como cunhada não! Eu quero a k-chan! Que com certeza é um zero zero zero zero mais mil zeros mais legal que a Kikio!

Kan:- Vou ter pena de você se a Kikio for sua cunhada!

Rin:- Eu nunca gostei dela! Ela sempre me tratou mal!

Tat:- E você nunca contou pro seu pai porque?

Rin:- Por que meu pai na ia acreditar em mim! Ela sempre me xinga! Mas eu sempre revido! Aprendi com o titio Inuyasha, e acho que ela também! Afinal as brigas entre ele e meu pai são sempre bem fortes!

Tat:- Que péssimo exemplo eles são!

Kan:- Minha mãe vive dizendo isso pra mim! Ela não gosta muito do Sesshomaru!

Shi:- A minha também!

Tat:- Pois deveriam! Ele não é uma pessoa ruim!- disse isso olhando para ele.

Rin:"Ela seria uma ótima madrasta, ou deveria dizer boadrasta?"

Enquanto isso, quando Sango caminhava ela encontra-se com alguém conhecido:

Hom:- Ei! MOÇA!- Disse ele indo na direção de Sango.

San:- Ah! Você!

Hom:- Tudo bem?

San:- Claro! Tudo maravilhoso! "agora que você chegou"

Hom:- Bom eu nem me apresentei direito hoje de manhã! Bom, meu nome é Bankotsu!

Bankotsu era moreno, olhos verdes, cabelos compridos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo.Doce, simpático e bonito, na opinião de Sango:

San:- O meu é sango! Muito prazer!

Ban:- O prazer é todo meu!

E os dois saíram conversando pelo hotel.

Nos quartos de Kagome e Inuyasha que neste momento estavam ligados pelo espelho:

Inu:-Tah! Mais...isso não é estranho?

Kag:- O que?

Inu:- Se você não reparou nós estamos conversando por um espelho de um quarto e de um banheiro!!

Kag:- É! Agora que você falou...é mesmo, muito estranho!

Inu:- Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

Kag:- Não tenho nem idéia!

Inu.:-... AH!

Kag:- QUE FOI?

Inu:- Você deve ser uma bruxa!

Kag:- E..EU?

Inu:- Bem que eu achava estranho quando você ia na minha casa. Será que quando da lua cheia seus olhos ficam vermelhos e você fica com uma vassoura?

Kag:- LÓGICO QUE NÃO INUYASHA!

Inu:- Num sei...

Kag:- DEIXA DE SER CRIANÇA!

Inu:- Ta bom, ta bom,...parei!

Kag:- Ótimo!

Inu:-...VOCÊ É UM ALIENIGENA!

Kag:- NÃO!

Inu:- Um vampiro?

Kag:- Não!

Inu:- Um lobsomen?

Kag:- Não!

Inu:-Uma...lhama falante!

Kag:- O que?

Inu:- Que nem aquela da nova onda do imperador!

Kag:- NÃO!

Inu:- Então você é o que?

Kag:- Uma simples humana que vai cometer um omicidio se um certo hanyou não parar de lhe fazer acusações!

Inu:glump

Kag:- Ok, ok...e você, sabe de alguma coisa?

Inu:- Olha, foi assim...eu estava aqui no banheiro quando você abriu esta passagem!

Kag:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EU!

Inu:- Ta bom, se não quer confessar...

Kag:- GRRRR!

Inu:- GLUMP

Na mesa onde estava Miroku e Sesshomaru o silencio era mortal, até que Miroku resolveu iniciar uma conversa:

Mir:- Bem...então Sesshomaru, o que você pela Kagome?

Ses:- Nada!

Mir:-E...pela Sango?

Ses:- Nada!

Mir:-...E pela Rin?

Ses:- A Rin é minha filha, é LOGICO que eu amo ela seu imbecil.

Mir:- E...pela Tataome?

Ses:...- Sesshoamru não sabia responder. Como responderia uma pergunta que nem ele mesmo sabia dizer.Tudo que pode falar foi- Não sei.

Mir:- Ah!Legal!

Ses:- Essa conversa deu em algum lugar?

Mir:- Não.

Ses:- Então Porque você perguntou?

Mir:- Foi só pra sabe mesmo!

Então vinha vindo Kikio:

Kik:- Oi gente! Então, alguma novidade?

Ses:- Não!

Mir:- O Inuyasha e a Kagome brigaram!

Kik:fazendo cara de pena- Porque? O que foi que aconteceu?

Ses:- Nós não sabemos.

Na piscina infantil, ao ver kikio, Rin teve uma idéia:

Rin:- Tata-chan, você poderia fazer-nos um favor?

Tat:- Claro! O que querem?

Rin:- Poderia levar a Kikio até ali?- apontando para a barraca de sorvete- quando eu fizer assim com as mãos- disse ela balançando as mãos para cima.

Tat:- Olhem lá o que vocês vão fazer em?

Rin:- Não se preocupe. É só uma brincadeirinha.

Tat:- Estou de olho em vocês viu?- E foi para a mesa.

Rin:- Bom galera, o plano é o seguinte...

Passou-se alguns minutos e o plano de Rin já estava pronto

Na mesa onde estava Miroku e Sesshomaru o silencio era mortal, até que Miroku resolveu iniciar uma conversa:

Kag:-Tem certeza de que você não fez mais alguma depois de entrar no banheiro?

Inu:- Tenho!Eu já disse que...ei espera ai, essa "coisa" estranha se abriu quando eu coloquei a minha parte do pingente no espelho.

Kag:- Pêra ai, então quer dizer que...quando você póe o pingente em um espelho...abre essa "coisa"? Mas não tem sintido!

Inu:- È!

Kag:- A menos que...

Inu:-Que...

Kagome então procura a sua parte do pingente, e percebe que esta estava encostando no espelho, ao retira-la dali:

Kag:- Inuyasha olha eu...sumiu.

Inu:- Que que a Kagome fez pra "coisa" sumi? Eu to começando acha- neste momento a "coisa" se abriu de novo- que a Kagome é mesmo uma bruxa!

Kag:- JÀ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU UMA BRUXA!

Inu:- Então, como fechou a "coisa"?

Kag:- Eu acho que ela só funciona...quando as duas partes do pingente estão encostando em algum espelho.

Inu:- AH! Então, se é assim- disse ele pegando a parte do pingente e colocado e tirando do espelho (quando você está segurando com a mão).

Kag:- Inu...sha qu... p...ar...m i...o?-(n/a: TRADUÇAÕ:Inuyasha, quer parar com isso?)

Inu:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kag:- I...yas...é me...vo...par...! (n/a: TRADUÇAÕ:Inuyasha, é melhor você parar!)

Inu:- Vem faze!

Kagome então tira a sua parte do pingente do espelho.

Inu:-CHATA!

Na mesa onde estava Miroku, Sesshomaru e agora Tataome e Kikio, Rin fez o sinal de que era para Tataome levar Kikio para a barraquinha de sorvetes:

Tat:- Kikio, quer tomar um sorvete?"que que será que Rin está tramando?".

Kik:- Claro! "Como esse pessoal do Japão é inocente!Burros!"

Chegando lá:

Tat:- Moço, poderia nos dar 2 sorvetes...

Neste momento Rin fez sinal para o homem da barraquinha para que eles continuasse o plano:

Moç:-É pra já senhoritas.

Ele pegou um sorvete e de casquinha e deu pra Tataome, mas na hora de dar pra Kikio, tacou direto na cara dela:

Kik:- AI! TA FRIO! TA FRIO! TA FRIO!

Moç:- Me desculpe senhora! Eu vou ajudá-la, pegou um pano e ofereceu para Kikio que pegou com muita raiva.

Kik:- ME DÁ ISSO AQUI!- pegou o pano e estava esfregando no rosto quando- AI MEU OLHOS!- Tinha pimenta no pano, de repente aparece uma mulher estranha que quer ajudar Kikio.

Mul:- Espere que eu te guio até o banheiro.- ela levou Kikio para a beirada da piscina e a empurrou. Todos que viram a cena começaram a dar gargalhadas.

Kik:-ainda esfregando os olhos PAREM DE RIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Rin:- Gostou Tataome?

Tat:- Apesar de não ter sido certo...eu ADOREI HAHAHAHA!

Mais tarde, naquele dia, as 4 da tarde prescisamente, todos voltaram para seus quartos para tomar banho, po´rem Sango ainda não havia chegado.

No quarto de Kagome:

Kag:- Será que eu devia chamar o Inuyasha pelo espelho de novo? Bem eu...- mas não teve tempo de pensar pois Tataome havia acabado de chegar, rindo ainda:

Tat:- HAHAHAHA!

Kag:- Porque está rindo tata-chan?

Tat:- Hahaha...é que...-

Depois de contar toda a história para kagome:

Kag:- HAHAHA! Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!

Tat:- Hahaha...pois é, e o pior é que Rin pediu pra um cara grava! Aquela menina é muito esperta!

Kag:- Pelo menos se você ficar junto com o Sesshomaru você já se deu bem com a filha dele.

Tat:- É, pode ser...mas você já fez as pazes com o Inuyasha Kagome?

Kag:- Sim...eu não sei como, mas ele parecia estar falando a verdade!

Tat:- Que bom, porque aquilo que aconteceu foi um plano da Kikio. Eu Rin e os amiguinhos dela vimos ela conversando com uma garota e apontando pra você. Foi por isso que fizemos essa vingança.

Kag:- Obrigada.

Neste momento, chega no quarto uma Sango muito feliz:

Kag:- Nossa Sango, porque está tão feliz!

San:- AI meninas! Eu conheci um cara hoje! Ele é fantástico, divertido, ele é uma doçura!

Tat:- Que bom!

Kag:- Vai Sango, conta tudo!

San:- Bom, foi assim, hoje de manhã...

Continua...


	9. Sesshomaru, Rin, Anita e Tataome

_**O PINGENTE**_

**Capitulo 9- Sesshomaru, Rin, Anita e Tataome**

Tat:- Que bom amiga!

Kag:-Mais não rolo nenhum beijinho?

San:- Não! Ainda não! Ele é um garoto de respeito!Diferente do...

Tat:- Você ainda gosta dele?

San:- Não sei...ainda estou confusa?Mais eu vou dar uma chance a ele!

Kag:- Qual é o nome dele?

San:- Bankotsu!

Kag:-Bom, não custa tentar!

San:- È!Bom, vamos tomar banho e depois vamos jantar, certo?

Tat e Kag:- Claro!

Elas foram tomar banho e chamam os meninos para jantar (só o miroku e o Kohahu, kagome ainda não tinha perguntado qual o prédio e apartamento do Inuyasha) descerão para jantar no restaurante do hotel (já era umas 6 e meia).

Depois disso, eles foram dar um passeio pelo hotel (eram umas 9) e ficaram no parque deste:

San:- A noite esta linda não é?

Kag:- É verdade!

Mir:indo na direção de Sango- A lua está tão bonita, as estrelas tão brilhantes e...- aproximando a mão aonde não devia...

PAFT

San:- HOUJI HENTAI!- Sango estava brava, mais brava que o normal.

Mir:- Essa doeu!

San:- VOCÊ PARECE QUE NÃO MUDA NUNCA!

Mir:- Ca...calma Sangozinha, eu posso...

San:- TCHAU MIROKU!- E saiu brava, com algumas lagrimas nos olhos, mas ninguém percebeu pois elas não caíram.

San:- Como o Miroku não vê que eu gosto dele? Apenas dele? Esse houji hentai...ele me paga!

Mir:- O que deu nela?

Todos apenas acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de negação:

Mir:- Que foi? Porque estão me olhando desse jeito?

Kag:- Ai Miroku, como você pode ser tão infantil?

Mir:- E...eu?

Tat:- Não Miroku, nós estávamos falando da minha vó!

Koh:-Eu sou mais novo que você e mesmo assim não fasso criancices assim!

Mir:-olha, eu vou procurá-la e falar com ela, assim vocês param de me olhar assim?

Kag:-Se você for falar direito com ela...sim!

Mir:- Então ta, eu vou!- saindo e indo falar com ela.

Koh:-Eu vou dormir, se me dão licença!

Kag:- Tataome, olha, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra come, depois eu volto, tudo bem?

Tat:- Claro!

Kagome foi pegar um sorvete, enquanto Tataome continuo andando pelo hotel.Até que ela encontra alguém, a mãe de Inuyasha, ela estava sentada em um banco olhando as estrelas, quando avista Tataome:

Mdi:- Tataome, querida, venha cá!-acenado

Tat:- Estou indo! – já na gente do banco- Ola senhora Taisho!

Mdi:- Olá querida! Sente-se, sente-se...e por favor, me chame só de Izaoy!

Tat:- Claro senhora...digo Izaoy!

Izaoy sorri

Tat:-A noite está linda, não é mesmo?

Iza:- É mesmo!

Tat:-A lua linda, as estrelas brilham

Iza:- Vice é tão bonita e gentil!

Tat:- O...obrigada!-disse ela ruborizando de leve

Iza:-Sabe querida, eu gostaria de te agradecer.

Tat:- E...eu? O que foi que eu fiz?

Iza:- Devolveu ao Sesshomaru a sua alegria

Tat:- Eu? Tem certeza?

Iza:- Sabe, você foi uma das poucas pessoas que o fazem sorrir.

Tat:- AH! Com certeza deve ter sido outra garota!

Iza:-suspiro Você não tem idéia de como ele mudou desde que conheceu você.

Tat:- Se...sério?

Iza:- Sabe...o Sesshomaru não era tão rancinza assim, nem brigão antigamente. Muito pelo contrario, ele era gentil.

_Flash back (contado por Izaoy)_

_Quando pequeno, Sesshomaru e sua mãe eram muito íntimos, ela era uma yokai muito forte, mas era muito gentil. Seu nome era Hika. Eles nunca discutiam e, ela nunca levanto a mão pra ele:_

_Sés:- Mamãe, hoje eu bati em um garoto na escola! Me desculpa, mais ele estava me enchendo!_

_Mds:- Sesshomaru, não precisa se preocupar, eu entendo, mas você sabe que isso não é correto, certo?_

_Sés:- Certo mamãe!_

_Nessa época ele tinha 7 anos. Sei disso pois eu era a filha da governata da casa, tinha 14 anos._

_Três anos depois, Hika ficou muito doente e veio a falecer, isso acabou com a vida de Inuytaisho e de Sesshomaru também._

_Fim do flash Back_

Tat:- Meu deus!

Iza:- Este foi o primeiro período de felicidade de Sesshomaru, perder a mãe fez seu mundo desabar. Ela foi uma das pessoas que conseguia o fazer sorrir.

Tat:- Ouve mais alguém?

Iza:- Sim, ouve sim.

_Flash Back__(contado por Izaoy)_

_Mas alguns anos e eu já era uma mulher, tinha ido estudar na França por 7 anos e estava voltando para lá, quando acabei me apaixonado pelo Inuytaisho e ele por mim. Sesshomaru não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, por isso me desprezava muito, mas com o tempo acabou se acostumando e ele foi uma das pessoas que mais nos apoio._

_Alguns anos depois, Sesshomaru acabou se tornando um ótimo conquistador, e tinha as mulheres que queria a seus pés, mas ele nunca ficava com uma mais do que 2 ou 3 semanas. Com exeção de Anita. _

_Quando Ele a conheceu, ele mudou completamente sua forma de ser, ficou como quando sua mãe era viva. Alegre e cheio de vida. Não reclamava e nem discutia, mesmo com o Inuyasha, que na época tinha 11 anos._

_A família de Anita era dona de uma grande empresa, rival da nossa, por isso,seus pais nunca aprovaram o namoro dos dois. Diziam que Sesshomaru era irresponsável demais para namorar com ela. Então eles resolveram fugir para outra cidade_

_Mas acontece que ela acabou engravidando._

_Nesta época a vida de Sesshomaru não poderia estar melhor. _

_Fim do flash back_

Tat:- Mas... o que aconteceu para que tudo acabasse?

Iza:- Acontece que...

_Flash Back (contado por Izaoy)_

_No nascimento de Rin foi o melhor dia da vida de Sessomaru:_

_Sés:- Olha como se paresse com você!_

_Ani:- Mas tem muitas características do pai!_

_Sés:- Você spo está dizendo isso pra me deixar feliz porque...ela é a sua cara!_

_Ani:- Só de aparência! Vamos ver de caráter!_

_Sés:- Que nome vamos dar a ela?_

_Ani:-Sabe que eu não sei? Que nome você quer dar a ela?_

_Sés:- Olha, eu só posso dizer que quero que comesse com a letra "r"_

_Ani:- Que tal...Rin?Gostou?_

_Sés:- É um nome muito lindo!Como a mãe- disse a abraçando pela cintura e a beijando._

_Ele estava planejando se casar com Anita o mais rápido possível, assim não precisavam mais ficar refugiados na casa de um amigo de Sesshomaru. Mas a família dela acabou achando-os e criando muita confusão. Deu caso de policia e eu e o Inuytaisho tivemos que ir na delegacia pois a família dela estava afirmando que ela fora sequestrada. O que era simplismente ridículo._

_Por pena pela menina ser de menor, Sesshomaru ficou 1 semana na cadeia. Mas Anita falou pro juiz que eles haviam fugido da cidade por conta própria, pois os pais dela não os deixava namorar. O juiz acreditou e libertou Sesshomaru._

_A família dela ainda inssistiu para que abandonassem a criança. Para que a coloca-se para adoção._

_A família de Anita não a aceitava mais, mas para ela não importava, estava feliz com Sseshomaru, tudo ia bem, até que..._

_Fim do flash back_

Tat:- Até que…

Iza:- Bem...

_Flash Back (contado por Izaoy)_

_Sesshomaru e Anita não pudiam estar mais felizes, mas claro que, como todo o casal, eles tem brigas de vez em quando, nada que com o tempo não passe. Mas infelizmente, essa briga, o tempo não poderia fazer passar:_

_Ani:- Hora Sesshomaru que história mais ridícula!Rin só tem 2 meses!_

_Sés:- Anita, você tem que voltar a estudar._

_Ani:- Você trabalhando e eu estudando não vai dar tempo de cuidar da Rin!_

_Sés:- Já disse, agente contrata uma babá e tudo se resolve!_

_Ani:- Não! Nós vamos continuar assim, pelo menos até a Rin ter seus 4 anos!_

_Ses:- Você não vai voltar a estudar com 19 anos vai?_

_Ani:- Qual o problema? Vai ser desse jeito e ponto final!_

_Sés:- ÒTIMO!_

_Ani:- ÒTIMO!- Anita saiu da casa pisando duro e bateu a porta com toda a força._

_Ses:-ÓTIMO!_

_Isso sempre acontecia, ela geralmente voltava umas 3 horas depois. Mas passou 2, passou 4, passou 5, passou..._

_Sesshomaru começou a ficar preocupado. Foi ai que ligou a televisão e viu:_

_Tv:-Hoje na rua Abran Lincon, um carro em alta velocidade atropelou uma pessoa. O homem estava alcoolizado. Dentro do carro havia uma criança de 7 anos Pit Malte, e uma empresária chamada Linda Malte, mãe de Pit. O motorista Kisto Tom, taxista. O carro, que estava em alta velocidade, chocou-se com Noxa Anita. O mororista está em coma. Malte Linda está gravemente ferida com seqüelas na perna. Malte Pit e Noxa Anita morreram._

_Neste momento parecia que Sesshomaru iria morrer. Não agüentou saber da noticia. Queria ver Anita mais uma vez, ver seu sorriso, seus olhos, sentir seu cheiro. Mas já era tarde demais._

_Sés:- Anita...Anita...ANITA!_

_Ele foi correndo para o local do acidente, dizendo ser um amigo próximo da jovem. Ao ver seu corpo ali, caído, sintiu um grande vazio dentro de si.Tudo que pode fazer foi voltar pra casa e ver Rin, o fruto do amor entre os dois. A última lembrança de Anita._

_Sés:com rin no colo- Anita, fique tranqüila, eu cuidarei bem da nossa Rin._

_No enterro de Anita, a família dela não aceitava sua morte. O pai dela deu até uma entrevista na televisão. Eles ficaram muito abalados, mesmo não aceitando mais a filha. Não sei se na entrevista estavão falando a verdade ou estavão apenas inventado mais mentiras para ganhar mais publicidade._

_O pior foi que eles culpavam Sesshoamru pela morte dela. E até Sesshomaru se culpava por isso, mas enquanto nós tentávamos consolá-lo, eles só o arruinavam cada vez mais, pois eles continuavam a dizer que a culpa era dele. Em todas as horas e todos os momentos que podiam._

_Nesta época, a única coisa que importava na vida d Sesshomaru era a Rin_

_Fim do flash back_

Tat:- Não creio que a família dela pode ser tão baixa a esse ponto!

Iza:- Então você vai achar ainda mais bizarro o que eles fizeram depois...

_Flash Back (contado por Izaoy)_

_Quando Rin tinha 2 anos eles queriam a guarda dela, dizendo que ela não precisava mais ficar com o pai.Que agora poderia ficar na guarda da família materna dizendo ser "melhor" para ela._

_Lógico que Sesshomaru não deixou e nem queria. Pois, como desejo de Anita, cuidaria de Rin a todo o custo._

_Começaram a brigar na justiça pela guarda da criança. Eles pareciam mais cobras do que pessoas. Como queriam tirar de Sesshomaru a Rin. _

_Forão dias difíceis. A cada dia Sesshomaru ficava mais deprimido, pois parecia que eles ganhariam a guarda da criança._

_Mas por um acaso do destino, Sesshomaru acabou ganhando a guarda de Rin._

_Desde então Sesshomaru foi vivendo como pode. Tendo como sua alegria, Rin. Não se importando como mais nada além dela._

_Fim do flash back_

Tat:-Não sabia que a vida de Sesshomaru tivera tantos altos e baixos.

Iza:- Também pudera. Ele não se abre com ninguém.

Tat:- Tenho pena dele!

Iza:- Ele perdeu muita coisa durante essa época. Mal acredito que você pode faze-lo melhorar.

Tat:- E...eu?

Iza:- Lógico. Sesshomaru sente algo por você. Isso eu posso garantir.Bom, já está tarde, é melhor eu ir me deitar. Inuytaisho deve estar preocupado. Até outro dia.

Tat:- Até!- Tataome ficou sentada naquele bacon pensando no que acabara de ouvir-" Coitado do Sesshomaru, sempre que encontra a felicidade perde tudo! Agora eu sei porque ele é assim"

Kag:- Tata-chan!Até que enfim te achei!

Tat:- Ola K-chan! Vamos voltar! Já está tarde.

Chegando no quarto as duas encontraram Sango um pouco triste:

Kag:- Sango. O que aconteceu?

San:- Ai k-chan! Aquele houji não muda nunca! Ele spo me seguiu para poder passar a mão na minha bunda!Mas bem...vamos dormir que agora já esta tarde!

Kag:- É vamos.

Deitada em sua cama Tataome pensava algumas coisas:

Tat:- ."será que eu posso mesmo faze-lo melhorar?".

Continua...

Bom peoples, eu disse a mim mesma que iria escrever esse cap amanhã mas...eu não agüentei!

Venho querendo escreve-lo desde o começo da história!

Bom até mais gente!

Fui!


	10. Ciúmes a vista!

_**O PINGENTE**_

_Querido Diário_

_Hoje foi um dia cheio de surpresas boas e ruins pra mim._

_Vamos começar pelas ruins. Assim quando eu for escrever as boas eu me alegro de novo!Bom, lá vai:_

_O Miroku é tão imaturo e insensível. Ele acha que eu sou o que? Eu também tenho sentimentos sabia? _

_Hoje quando ele veio passar a mão onde não devia (como sempre faz¬¬)eu fiquei ESTREMAMENTE brava com ele e dei o tapa mais doido que pude.Pra vê se assim ele aprendia, e sai dali um pouco triste, pensando se um dia ele iria mudar. _

_Fui andando por ai sem rumo, quando aquele infeliz(que estava me seguindo, ou tentando me achar, tanto faz) me pegou pelo baço e disse que eu não precisava ficar tão triste. Que podia confiar nele, foi ai que eu o abracei, fiquei tão feliz que por pouco não revelei o que sentia por ele. Mas ai aquele baka se aproveitou da minha situação e...passou a mão na minha bunda!_

_Ai que ódio! Que ódio! Que ódio! Que ódio!QUE ODIOOOOOOOOO! _

_Dei um merecido tapa na cara dele e fui embora!_

_Essa era a noticia ruim._

_Mas a boa é que hoje eu conheci um cara completamente diferente do Miroku. Ele é gentil, doce, carinhoso, e muito bonito também._

_O nome dele é Bankotsu!_

_Ele é muito legal como pessoa e um ótimo amigo pra todas as horas.Sei disso porque hoje nós dois conversamos muito e acabamos ficando amigos. _

_Talvez esteja começando a ficar apaixonada por ele._

_Mais eu ainda sim sinto alguma cosa pelo Miroku._

_Estou confusa! Não sei por qual dos dois eu estou apaixonada!Mas de qualquer forma amanhã eu vou sair com o bankotsu!_

_Bom até mais diário!Boa noite!_

Sango fecha seu diário, põe ele dentro do fundo falso de sua mala, deita-se na cama e acaba caindo no sono.

No dia seguinte, nascia-se uma bela manhã, o canto dos pássaros faziam uma doce melodia:

Kik:- AH!

Mas nem tudo era musica:

Inu:Entrando no quarto de Kikyo rapidamente- O QUE FOI?! O QUE FOI?!

Kik:-Em cima de uma cadeira-Tem...uma barata ALI!

Inu:-E precisa fazer tanto escândalo por causa de uma simples barata?

Kik:- ELA ESTÁ NA SUA CABEÇA!

Inu:- TIRAAAAAAAA!- E saiu correndo em círculos.

Ses:que acabara de chegar- Me diz... PRA QUE TANTO BARULHO?

Kik:- TEM UMA BARATA NA CABEÇA NO INU!

Inu:que para de correr- TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!

Ses:- Pelo amor de Deus, é só uma baratinha!

Inu:- NÃO QUERO SABER SE ELA É PEQUENA OU NÃO! QUERO QUE ELA SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Ses:pegando a barata-Pronto! Satisfeito?

Kou:que acabara de chegar- QUE FOI? Porque tanta gritaria?

Ses:- O Inuyasha estava com medo de uma baratinha.- Sesshomaru e Kouga se entreolhar e começaram a dar risada.

Inu:- Por que tanta graça? Eu não estava com medo dessa barata ai não!

Ses:- Sei... então porque começou a correr de um lado pro outro como se fosse um idiota? Não que você já não era.

Inu:- Era porque...- mas infelizmente nenhuma resposta plausível vinha a sua mente.

Kou:- HAHAHA! Espera só até o pessoal da faculdade ficar sabendo disso!

Inu:- Se você contar pra uma pessoa, qualquer que seja Kouga... VOCÊ MORRE!

Kouga engoliu seco.

Kik:- Então a barata já foi embora?

Ses:- Não se preocupe, ela está comigo.

Kikyo suspira aliviada e desce da cadeira.

Enquanto isso, em outro apartamento, Sango acabara de acordar, mais feliz do que de costume, pois teria um encontro com Bankotsu, e combinou que seria as 11 da manha no parque do hotel, e para evitar se atrasar resolveu sair meia horas antes, e também para poder dar mais uma volta pelo maravilhoso hotel.

Foi tomar um banho, se arrumou e ia em direção ao elevador, apertou o botão e posse a esperar.Porém,acabou encontrou alguém:

Mir:que acaba de sair de seu apartamento-Ah! Bom dia Sangozinha!

San:-Sabe que não gosto que me chame de Sangozinha Miroku, mas bom dia!

Mir:- "Que estranho! Ela acordou muito feliz hoje! Feliz até demais pro meu gosto."- Está saído tão cedo porque?- nisto o elevador chega, Sango entra no elevador seguido de Miroku.

San:- Você também está saindo cedo!

Mir:- Eu perguntei primeiro- disse divertido.

San:apertando o botão do elevador- Hora Miroku! Primeiro, não é tão cedo assim. Segundo a manhã está maravilhosa, alias ainda não vi nenhum dia em que eu tenha visto aqui que não amanhece de céu azul! Terceiro,você também está saído agora certo:- Miroku assentia com a cabeça-Então não há motivos para você me questionar. E quarto, eu vou ao encontro de um amigo meu!- disse a ultima frase com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mir:- Como assim amigo seu?- disse tentando fingir não estar com ciúmes.

San:- Um que eu conheci aqui no hotel.

Mir:- "Como assim 'que eu conheci aqui no hotel'? Horas!"- E...como ele é?

San:- Miroku, você sabe que eu sou péssima para descrever pessoas e...Alias, não sei porque tanta curiosidade. " Porque ele está tão...diferente hoje? Será que ele...".

Mir:- Não só pra saber.- disse fingindo não ligar muito, mas aproximou-se mais de Sango, passando a mão onde não devia e...

PAFT!(neste momento as portas do elevador se abrem)

San:-HENTAI!- e saiu pisando duro

Mir:massageando o lugar onde levara a bofetada-Doeu.- mas Miroku queria saber quem era o tal "amigo" de quem Sango falara alguns instantes atrás.Portanto resolveu segui-la.

San:indo em direção ao parque- " Ai, houshi idiota! Eu é que fui tola de acreditar que ele poderia estar sentindo ciúmes!"- Estava tão brava que não prestava atenção por onde andava que acabou batendo em uma arvore do parque.- AI MINHA CABEÇA!

Ban:- Você está bem?

San:ruborisada-Claro, claro! Foi só uma batidinha de nada, ao se preocupe!

Ban:- Tem certeza? Parece que fez um galo feio.

San:- Não que isso! Não foi nada!

Ban:- Se você diz, mas...não quer ir ali na farmacinha do hotel (n/a:caraca! Esse hotel tem de tudo!) para pegarmos gelo?

San:- Se você insiste!

Miroku, que os espiava de longe, quase morria de tanto ciúmes:

Mir:- Hora...quem ele pensa que é para tratá-la dessa forma?È melhor eu continuar seguindo-os.

Após sairem da farmacinha, foram para uma sorveteria que tinha lá perto, sendo seguidos por Miroku.

Foram para o museu, para o cinema (ver uma comédia romântica),para a praia (mas não entraram na água, apenas andarão por sobre a areia), sendo seguidos por Miroku.

Voltaram para o hotel para ir há sala de jogos que tinha lá, sendo seguidos por Miroku:

Ban:- Ahh...perdi de novo!

San:- EEE! Ganhei!

Ban:- Você é muito boa com jogos de fliperama!

San:ruborisada de leve- O...obri...obrigada! Você também é bom!- disse indo em direção a saída.

Ban:-Bom, mas dos 17 jogos que agente jogou, 10 você ganhou!- disse abrindo a porta para que Sango passa-se, ela assim obedeceu .

San:- Vamos dar uma volta no parque?

Ban:- Claro! Seria uma ótima idéia

Os dois caminharam até o parque mais uma vez, conversando sobre assuntos diversos. Mesmo no parque ainda continuavam conversando. Para Sango parecia que tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

Já era 9 horas quando eles chegaram perto de um banco, assim, Sango e Bankotsu sentaram:

Ban:- Que noite linda, cheia de estrelas!

San:- É verdade! A lua também está muito bonita!

Ban:- Mas nada é tão bonito quanto o brilho de seus olhos!- disse passando sua mão por entre os cabelos de Sango- Nada é tão doce quanto seu sorriso!- disse se aproximando de seu rosto e dizendo docemente em seu ouvido- Nada é tão lindo quanto você.- disse se aproximando dos lábios de Sango.

Estavam tão próximos, tão perto,quando:

Mir:que sai de trás de uma árvore- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!-Miroku berra fazendo-os se afastar

San:- Miroku, o que faz aqui?- diz ela meio raiva.

Ban:- Ele é seu namorado Sango?

San:- Não, ele é apenas um amigo meu. NÃO É MIROKU!

Mir:- Calma, espera...

San:- Bankotsu, será que você pode nos dar licença só por alguns minutos, sim?

Ban:- Claro, amanhã agente conversa mais.- acabando de dizer isso foi embora.Quando já estava um pouco longe.

San:-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Mir:- Sangozinha calma.- disse sorrindo forçado

San:-PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO MIROKU?!

Mir:- Bom, é porque...

San:- EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA, POR ISSO NÃO SEI PORQUE ESSE SEU ATAQUE DE CIÚMES BESTA!

Mir:- Eu...eu...eu não estava com ciúmes.- disse fechando a cara

San:- OLHA MIROKU, EU NÃO SEI PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, MAS EU QUERO QUE VÁ PEDIR DESCULPAS AO BANKOTSU AMANHÃ PELO SEU ATAQUE DE CIÚMES BESTA!

Mir:- Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou!

San:- PORQUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR TUDO EM?- disse e saiu pisando duro.

Miroku, vendo que não tinha muito a fazer, foi procurar Bankotsu, ainda se perguntando o porque de ter feito aquilo.

Sango volta para seu quarto, onde encontra suas amigas:

Kag:- Boa noite Sango, você saiu cedo e nem nos convidou.

San:- É que eu tinha combinado de sair com o Bankotsu!- disse sorrindo.

Tat:- E conta como foi!

San:- Estava indo tudo bem... – mudou seu sorriso para uma expressão de raiva- até o Miroku aparecer!

Tat e Kag:- O...Miroku?

San:- Sim! Quando eu e o Bankotsu estávamos nos acertando...ele apareceu do nada, estragando tudo!

Kag:- Será que ele não estava com ciúmes?

San:- Mesmo assim... isso não era motivo pra ele ter me seguido!

Tat:- Mas...você não gosta mais dele?

San:-Eu não sei...estou muito confusa...olha, é melhor eu ir dormir, sim!

Kag:- É o melhor que todas nós devemos fazer!

Todas elas deitam em suas camas, mas Sango ainda se perguntava se gostava ou não de Bankotsu. E Miroku?

Enquanto isso Miroku ainda estava dando uma volta pelo hotel, quando passou na frente de um bar, percebeu que lá havia muitos homens ligeiramente bêbados, mas um em especial, lhe chamou a atenção:

Hom:- E então, conseguiu?

Ban:- Estava quase, mas ai apareceu um idiota e estragou tudo!Mas, mais um pouco e aquela mulher irá cair aos meus pés!

Hom:- E depois, o que irá fazer com ela?- perguntou como se já esperasse a resposta.

Ban:- Hora, meu caro amigo Renkotsu, irei dispensá-la, como sempre faço!

Ao ouvir isso Miroku se enche de raiva, se segurando para não avançar em cima do cara aquela hora mesmo. Porém, se fizesse isso, Sango jamais o perdoaria, portanto teria que esperar até o dia seguinte, para poder avisar Sango que aquele príncipe encantado era na verdade um sapo feio e horroroso.

Mir:-"Espero que ela acredite em mim, pelo menos."

No dia seguinte, Kagome acorda muito cedo(5 da manha) , não conseguindo mais dormir, decide levantar (8 da manha), e desce para tomar café.

Chega ao restaurante e encontra duas pessoas discutindo, as duas muito conhecidas:

Kou:- Nossa Inuyasha, você com medo de uma barata! Quem diria em?

Inu:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTAVA COM MEDO!

Kou:- Que hilário! HAHAHAHA! – percebendo que Kagome estava na frente de sua mesa com uma expressão de espanto- Ah, o...oi Kagome!-disse levemente ruborisado

Inu:- Oi k-chan!- disse Inuyasha como em um apelo, afinal tinha muito ciúmes de Kouga.

Kag:- Olá meninos. Qual o motivo de tanta discussão?

Kou:-Nossa, você não vai acreditar, ontem o Inuyasha ficou com medo de uma...- ia continuar mas fora cortado por Inuyasha.

Inu:- Fala que eu te arrebento!

Kou:- glump.

Kag:- Ahh...bem...posso sentar com vocês?

Inu:- Claro. Nem precisava pedir, mas tudo bem.

Sango acorda uma hora depois, levanta-se e vai descer para tomar café. Na hora de esperar pelo elevador, acaba se encontrando mais uma vez com Miroku:

Mir:- Bom dia Sango!- disse sorrindo

San:-Bom dia Miroku- disse brava.

Mir:respira fundo-Sango, olha, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa.- disse serio

San:- O que Miroku?- disse ainda brava

Mir:-Sango olha...suspiro,eu quero te dizer que...suspiro isso vai ser difícil de dizer, mas vá lá:: O Bankotsu não é tudo que você pensa que é!

San:- Como assim Miroku, poderia ser mais claro!- disse ela ainda brava

Mir:- Sango, ele está só te usando. Ele não gosta de verdade de você!

San:-Miroku, eu agradeceria se você parasse com esse seu ciúmes bobo!

Mir:- Mas é verdade Sango!

San:- Tanto quanto a céu é vermelho!Miroku, conta outra!- nisso o elevador chega, Sango entra nele.

Mir:- Sango olha, o que eu estou dizendo...- diz ele fazendo sinal de que vai entrar no elevador, mas Sango não deixa.

San:- Olha Miroku, eu não quero mais ouvi essas suas histórias bobas ok?

Mir:- mas...

San:- Alias, eu não quero mais te ver OK!E você vai descer de ESCADA!

Mir:- Não, pêra ai...

San: -DE ESCADA!- as portas do elevador se fecham.

Mir:- Eu já previa que isto iria acontecer, mas tudo bem.- diz ele indo para a escada.

San:-" Como ele pode ser tão...tão...baixo a esse ponto? Mas, ele pode estar dizendo a verda...NÃO! Isso é só mais uma mentira dele!"- as portas do elevador se abrem e Sango sai de encontro com Bankotsu.

Ban:- Bom dia!

San:- Bom dia!Olha, sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

Ban:- Não se preocupe,

San:- Mas...

Ban:- Sem recentimentos!- disse se aproximando dela, dando um terno beijo. Neste momento Miroku chega das escadas vendo toda a cena, mas Sango não percebe que ele estava ali. Miroku apenas sai triste da recepção indo para algum lugar, sem rumo.

Sango e Bankotsu vão para a praia, mas apenas para andar na calçada desta.

Miroku, andou até encontrar o restaurante do hotel, onde viu saindo Kagome, Inuyasha e Kouga:

Kou:- Não sei, acho que eu vou contar pra Kagome sobre...- sendo cortado por Inuyasha

Inu:- NEM VEM!

Kag:- AI! Fala logo, sem mais enrrolação! Hã...Miroku?

Mir:- Oi pessoal!- disse sorrindo triste

Inu:- Nossa, por que essa cara?

Mir:- Não, não é nada!Bom, se me dão licença eu vou tomar café da manhã.- disse entrando no restaurante

Kou:- Caramba, ele ta mesmo muito triste!

Kag:- Nunca vi ele tão triste assim!

Enquanto isso na praia:

Ban:- Olha, fica aqui que eu já volto, vou pegar um sorvete, você quer?

San:- Sim, por favor, eu quero de morango!

Ban:- Já volto então!

Sango senta-se em um banquinho ali perto e passa a olhar pro mar, mas não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça Miroku:

Mul:- Com licença, você é a moça com quem o Bankotsu está saindo, Sango não é?- disse uma garota de olhos azuis, cabelos ruivos e um rabo de lobo branco, por isso deu pra perceber que era uma yokai

San:- Isso mesmo, porque?

Mul:- Prazer, sou Ayame!- disse ela sorrindo

San:- Prazer, sou Sango!Apesar de que eu acho que você já me conhecia!

Aya: mudando sua expressão para seria- Olha, eu tenho que te avisar uma coisa!

San:- O que?

Aya:- O Bankotsu pode parecer um homem bom e gentil, mas ele não é flor que se cheire!

San:-levantando-se Quem pediu pra você me dizer isso foi o Miroku não? Ai eu ainda vou mata-lo!

Aya:- Miroku? Quem é Miroku?

San:- Um homem de cabel...AH! Esquece! –Fora ai que percebeu que ela realmente não conhecia Miroku, Sango fica surpresa, então ele não estava mentindo?

Aya:- Olha o que importa é que o Bankotsu sempre parece esse príncipe encantado...mas no final ele dispensa as garotas depois de 2 ou 3 dias. Ele só as usa como diversão!

San:- Não...não pode ser!

Aya:- Por favor, acredite em mim! Ele só vai te usar, como ele também me usou!

Neste momento Bankotsu chega trazendo 2 sorvetes:

Ban:- Olha Sango, eu trouxe seu...Ayame?- disse o nome da garota surpreso- O que faz aqui?

Aya:- Nada Bankotsu!

Ban:- Olha Sango, não importa o que Ayame disse, não acredite nela! Ela é uma mentirosa!

Aya:- EI!

San:- Calma Bankotsu...relaxa...- disse ela pegando seu sorvete, Ayame faz uma cara de quem não entende nada- Eu só quero...FAZER ISTO!- pegou seu sorvete e jogou na cabeça de Bankotsu- E que isso sirva de lição para você NUNCA mais me usar desta maneira!- Ayame ria divertida- Vamos Ayame!- disse voltando para seu hotel

Aya:- Nossa, você foi ótima!

San:- Obrigada!Obrigada! E obrigada também por ter me avidado antes que eu caísse naqela armadilha!

Aya:- Que isso, foi um gosto!

Elas foram conversando até o hotel:

San:- E olha que o Mir... falando nele, eu preciso ir falar com ele e pedir desculpas!

Aya:- Olha, então depois agente se fala, eu moro no prédio 9 no 2ºapartamento do andar 16!

San:- Eu vou te apresentar aos meus amigos depois! Mas agora é urgente!- e saiu correndo!

Aya:- BOA SORTE!

Sango a muito custo e uma meia hora de procura consegue achar Miroku, este estava sentado em um banco que havia lá de vista pro mar (n/a:- tem uma parte do hotel que tem vista pro mar):

Mir:-"Espero que aquele idiota não machuque a Sango, e que o que eu ouvi foi apenas coisas da minha cabeça!"

San:chagando atrás dele e o cutucando- Miroku?

Mir: pulando- AAHH! Ai que susto Sango!

San:sorrindo-Olha, eu queria te pedir desculpas! Por não ter acreditado em você quando eu deveria! Você estava certo, ele só queria me usar como diversão!

Mir:- Hora aquele...

San: o abraçando e chorando-Me desculpa! Eu deveria ter acreditado em você! Poxa você é meu amigo desde que eu era pequena!

Mir:retribuindo o abraço-Não se preocupe Sango!- só que Miroku não agüentou e pois a mão onde não devia...

San:- Miroku eu queria dizer que eu te...

PAFT!

San:- HENTAI!- mas dessa vez começou a rir.

Mir:- Ai doeu Sangozinha!Ei por que está rindo?

San:- Não, por nada, vamos, vamos almoçar e encontrar o resto do pessoal!

Mir: ainda com cara de quem não entendeu nada. -Tudo bem, se insiste!

Continua...

N/A;- E mais um cap ai pessoal!

Respostas de reviews:

**tomoyo-chan-star** Nem é muita coisa! Hehehe! Bem, isso eu não posso te responder...mas posso te dizer que...quem sabe!

**jessie-love-sama**Bom…não que ela vá aprontar muito...só um pouquinho (mentira) xD! É, até eu fiquei feliz nessa parte (mais a fanfic é minha O.o). e quem sabe a tata-san consiga curá-lo né? Num sei...E obrigada pelo elogio! Bem a continuação tá aqui!

**kagome-higurashi-star**Quantos elogios! Brigado a todos eles ! Bem...esse rival amoroso do Miroku...está aqui nesse cap, até eu fiquem com raiva dele (o.Õ).

**oikik-chan**: Bem, como pode perceber o Miroku só sentiu um pouquinho...XD! mais aqui tá o cap! (e mais 1 além).e obrigado pelo elogio!

Bjux!


	11. Plano n 2 em ação!

_**O PINGENTE**__****_

Capitulo 11- Plano nº02 em ação!

Já era umas 7 da noite quando Kagome decide que tem que voltar para seu apartamento, afinal já estava anoitecendo e começara a ficar frio:

Kag:- Olha meninos, eu vou voltar pro meu apartamento ok?

Inu:- Fique a vontade!

Kou:- Ou, onde você está hospedada?- nisso o Inuyasha já demonstrou sinais de ciúmes.

Kag:- AH! Eu ia me esquecendo de novo! Eu to no 8º andar no apartamento 1!

Inu:-" Pra que ele quer saber em que apartamento ela ta?Se o Kouga pensa que vai conseguir a Kagome..."- nisso não prestou atenção no que Kagome dissera

Kou:- Ah ta!

Inu:- Hã?

Kag:- Tchau pessoal até mais!

Kou e Inu:- Até!- foi ai que Inuyasha se lembrou que ainda não sabia onde ela estava hospedada.

Inu:- Kouga, onde ela está hospedada mesmo?

Kou:-Você se esqueceu? Ela ACABO de fala!

Inu:- É, eu esqueci, e daí?

Kouga saiu andando em direção ao apartamento deles:

Inu: ainda parado-Ei...EI! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME RESPONDEU!

Kou:- " Como o Inuyasha as vezes é imbecil'.

Inu:Correndo até onde Kouga estava-Porque não me esperou?

Kou:- Hum...não tava afim.

Inu:- Feh! Bom mais...onde a Kagome está hospedada mesmo?

Kou:- Só te conto se você me der 100 pratas.

Inu:- O QUE?!

Kou:- É pegar ou largar!

Inu:- Isso é roubo!

Kou:- Então não vai saber!

Inu:-Mas...mas...

Kou:- Tchau Inuyasha!- e seguiu um destino diferente do amigo (estava indo em direção a piscina do hotel)

Inu:- "Kouga você me paga!"- Indo em direção ao elevador.

Inuyasha chegou a seu apartamento, foi pro banheiro, jogou sua parte do pingente em um lugar qualquer e foi tomar banho.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome vai para seu quarto, como nem Sango nem Tataome estavam lá, decidiu por sua parte do pingente no espelho. Talvez Inuyasha também estivesse "conectado", só que ai:

Kag:- AAAHHH!- tampando os olhos

Inu:- AAAHHH!-correndo para pegar uma toalha.

Inuyasha tinha acabado de sair do box do banheiro naquela hora.

Kag:com os olhos ainda tampados- Da próxima vez, por favor, não ponha sua parte do pingente no espelho enquanto estiver...TOMANDO BANHO! 

Inu:Já de toalha-Mas a idéia de colocá-lo no espelho não foi minha TA!

Kag:- ÓTIMO!

Inu:- ÓTIMO!

Kagome retira sua parte do pingente do espelho.

TOC!TOC!TOC!(batida na porta do banheiro)

Inu:- QUE É?

Ses:-Aconteceu alguma coisa Inuyasha? É mais uma barata que está ai dentro?- disse sarcástico

Inu:- Não meu irmãozinho querido, não aconteceu nada!- disse sarcástico- Agora...ME DEXA EM PAZ!

Ses:- Ta bom estão, não está mais aqui quem falo!

Kagome esperou mais alguns instantes antes de "chamar" Inuyasha novamente:

Kag:- Já se arrumou?- disse com os olhos tampados.

Inu:- Já, já sim. Pode olhar agora. E vê se da próxima vez você não se "conecta" enquanto eu estiver tomando banho!

Kag:- A culpa é minha agora?Da próxima vez não ponha-o no espelho enquanto estiver tomando banho!

Inu:-Feh!...Hã...Kagome?

Kag:- Sim?

Inu:- Onde você está hospedada mesmo?

Kag:-você se esqueceu¬¬?

Inu:- E...eu? Que isso! Eu só quero confirmar, pra vê se eu não gravei errado!

Kag:- Sei...sei ¬¬!

Inu:- Estão...onde você está?

Kag:- Só vou fala mais UMA vez ok? Prédio 2, 8º andar no apartamento 1.

Inu:- Ah! Legal! E eu no prédio 7, 12º andar, apartamento 2!

Kag:- Que bom!

Inu:- Olha agente pode marcar de sair um dia desses.

Kag:- Seria uma ótima idéia!

Inu:- Que tal...agora?

Kag:- São 7:30!

Inu:- E daí? A noite é uma criança sabia?

Kag:- Ok, ok!Que horas você me pega?

Inu:- 8 horas.Pode ser?

Kag:- Claro!Já vou me arrumar então

Passaram-se 20 minutos quando Inuyasha foi buscar Kagome em seu apartamento:

Inu:- Acho que já dá pra ir agora.- disse ele abrindo a porta de seu apartamento, mas fora impedido por Sesshomaru que o chamou.

Ses:- Onde pensa que vai Inuyasha?

Inu:- Se me da licença irmãozinho querido, eu vou sair com a k-chan e não vai ser você a me impedir!

Ses:- Você sabe onde ela está?

Inu:-Sim, prédio 2, andar 8 apartamento 1.- fora ai que se lembrou que Tataome também estava hospedada lá- Porque, algum interrese?- disse sarcástico.

Ses:- Não, só pra sabe.

Inu:- Sei sei...- nisso abre a porta e vai embora.

Não muito longe dali Kouga acabara de entrar na sorveteria do hotel, encontrando Kikyo:

Kou:- Oi Kikyo!

Kik:-Oi kouga, você veio aqui tomar um sorvete?

Kou:- Hã...bem...sim, porque?

Kik:- Posso te acompanhar?

Kou:- Claro, nenhum problema.

Inuyasha chega no quarto de Kagome e toca a campainha diversas vezes:

Kag:ido abrir a porta-JÁ VAI! JÁ VAI! abrindo a porta Nossa Inuyasha, parecia um desesperado!

Inu:- Eu to com pressa sim?

Kag:- Ta, ta, já to indo! Deixa eu só pegar minha bolsa que daí agente já sai!- indo pegar a bolsa

Inu:-Mulheres!- disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Kag:- Pronto, já podemos sair! Aonde agente vai?

Inu:- Hum...que tal na sorveteria?

Kag:- Pode ser!

Não demorou muito para que eles já tivessem chegado a sorveteria, sentaram-se a mesa e fizeram os pedidos.

Porém duas pessoas ,que estavam sentadas um pouco longe do casal, os observavam com muito ciúmes:

Kik:- "Ai...eu ainda vou dar um jeito de separar esses dois"- foi ai que olhou para Kouga- "Hum... é impressão minha, ou esse bobão está com ciúmes daquela menina?"

Kou:- "Kouga, Kouga, Kouga,...você tem que parar de pensar nessa menina! Ela é a namorada do seu melhor amigo! Vamos Kouga! Pare de pensar na Kagome! Pare de ter ciúmes da Kagome! Ela nunca será sua!"

Kik:- Kouga?- pegando uma colher de sorvete e pondo na boa.

Kou:- Hã?- virando e olhando para ela

Kik:-Porque tanto olha para o Inu e aquela menina?

Kou:sorrindo-Ah...por nada não!- mas ficara serio novamente, e volta a olhar para o casal da outra mesa.

Kik:- " Já sei! Como não tive essa idéia antes?" Kouga eu já volto."Na certa Inuyasha já devia ter percebido o ciúmes desse bobalhão!" - Kikio se dirigia até a cozinha

Enquanto isso, na outra mesa, uma garçonete vinha pegar o pedido:

Gar:- Vão querer sorvete ou alguma outra coisa?

Kag:- Tem sorvete de que sabores?

Inu:- "isso vai demora...!"

Gar:- Bom, tem de coco, uva, framboesa...

Um pouco longe dali Kikio conversava com um outro rapaz, ruivo:

Kik:dando 100 dólares para o rapaz- Você entendeu certo?

Rap:- Sim!

O rapaz se aproxima de Kouga:

Rap:- Kouga, você por aqui?

Kou:- Eu te conheço?- fazendo cara de incrédulo.

Rap:- Sou eu, o Marco!

Kou:-Desculpa, mas sinceramente não me lembro!"Marco, quem é Marco?"

Mar:-Bom mesmo assim...posso me sentar?

Kou:- Claro...Marco."Caramba eu na me lembro".

Na mesa do nosso casal:

Gar:-...banana, flocos e Melancia!

Kag:- Hum... então, eu quero de...de morango!

Inu:- Chocolate.

A garçonete vai embora até a cozinha.

Kik:- Agora, você já sabe o que fazer, certo?- a garçonete assentia com a cabeça- ótimo! Toma aqui o dinheiro, o resto eu te dou depois!- disse ela dando 100 dólares a garçonete- Agora, vai!

A garçonete, que aparentava ser nova e inexperiente, vai até a mesa do casal entregar os pedidos mas ela "acidentalmente" joga o sorvete de chocolate no colo de Inuyasha:

Gar:-Ai meu deus! Me desculpe!

Inu:- Tudo bem! Não tem problema suspiro.

Gar:- Venha até a cozinha que eu te ajudo a limpar isso!- disse ela pegando (mais puxando) a mão de Inuyasha e o levando até a cozinha.

O rapaz que conversava com o Kouga viu que Inuyasha saia da mesa e lembrou-se das instruções de Kikio:

Mar:-É, eu gostaria de te apresentar a uma amiga minha, ela ta aqui na sorveteria mesmo!

Kou:- Olha é que...-sendo cortado pelo rapaz

Mar:- Vem comigo!- disse o puxando para a mesa de Kagome, o empurrando para a cadeira em que Inuyasha estava e saiu da sorveteria.

Kou:- Oi...

Kag:- Oi Kouga! Veio aqui sozinho?

Kou;-Não, a Kikio vaio comigo, mas eu não sei onde ela esta!

Kag:- Ah..."Eu não sei, mas eu to com a sensação de que ela vai apronta alguma coisa!"

Logo a frente havia um homem que carregava um grilo em sua mão, ao passar pela mesa de Kagome e Kouga, o joga na cabeça de Kagome, está fica um pouco...desesperada:

Kag:- AAAAHHHHH! TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRAAAAA!- se levantando da mesa

Kou:se levantando da mesa e indo para o lado de Kagome (ele estava sentado na frente dela)- CALMA! pegando o grilo Calma. Era só um grilo inofensivo.-agachou e pois o grilo no chão depois se levantou, ficando com o rosto MUITO perto do de Kagome.

Kag:sorrindo- Brigado mesmo assim!

Não muito atrás, o mesmo homem quem pois o grilo na cabeça de Kagome, se aproxima dela e a empurra de leve, mas o bastante para fazê-la cair em cima de Kouga. Conseqüentemente fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem.

Neste mesmo instante Inuyasha sai da cozinha e se depara com aquela "maravilhosa" cena:

Inu:- Kagome...? Kouga...?- seu olhar não mostrava nem um tipo de sentimento.

Kag:se afastando de Kouga-Não Inuyasha, espere, não é o que você esta...

Inu:- suspiroQue bom que eu cheguei ao menos a tempo de ver essa "linda" cena.

Kou:- Inuyasha deixa eu...

Inu:- Fui traido pela minha namorada...com o meu melhor amigo! Que dia hoje não!- disse sarcástico

Kag:com lagrimas nos olhos- Mas...

Inu:- Olha aqui!- disse bravo- Kouga não se preocupe, pode ficar com a Kagome!Eu não ligo! Enquanto a você- disse tirando (mais arrancando) a parte de seu pingente do pescoço e jogando no chão- Pode dar pra ele. Isso não me serve mais.- e virou-se para ir embora.

Kag:chorando- Inuyasha espera!

Inu:virando- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SABE KAGOME! SEJA FELIZ COM ESSE...ESSE LOBO FEDIDO AI QUE EU NÃO LIGO! SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME ESQUEÇA!-E foi embora.

Kagome se ajoelha no chão e com posse a chorar:

Kou:pegando a parte do pingente que Inuyasha jogou no chão e dando a Kagome -Toma!O Inuyasha pode ser cabeça dura mais ele vai voltar. Eu prometo!

Kag:ainda com lagrimas nos olhos- Tem certeza?

Kou:- Absoluta!Venha estendendo a ao para Kagome se levantar vamos embora, amanhã nós falamos com ele e tentamos reconcertar as coisas.

Kag:- Obrigado.

Não muito longe dali alguém os observava.

Kik:- Perfeito.

Continua...

Eu sei que demorei mais ai está! Mais um cap da fic ai pessoal!

tchau!


	12. Tentando Concertar

_**O PINGENTE**__****_

Capitulo 12- Tentando Concertar

Inuyasha sobe para seu quarto meio que ainda bravo, abre a porta com tudo, fazendo um barulho muito alto:

Ses:- Calma Inuyasha! Quer destruir a porta?

Inuyasha nada disse, apenas começou a arrumar suas coisas, pois tudo na mala e já estava de saída:

Ses:- Onde pensa que vai?

Inu:- No quarto de Kikyo!

Ses:- Que foi? O que aconteceu?

Inu:- Quando o lobo fedido do Kouga chegar, pergunta pra ele!- e saiu do quarto batendo a porta fazendo um barulho ainda maior. Andou 5 passos, chegou no quarto de Kikyo (este era na frente do quarto dele) e tocou a campainha, está por "coincidência" estava em casa:

Kik:indo abrir a porta- Já vai!abrindo a porta- Ah! Oi Inuyasha!

Inu:- Oi Kikyo!- disse triste ainda segurando sua mala.

Kik:- Que que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?

Inu:- É Kikyo, muitas!

Inuyasha começa a contar o ocorrido (a seu ver) naquela noite (N/A:como se kikyo não soubesse ¬¬), kikyo fingia ouvir tudo com extrema atenção e preocupação:

Kik:- Não acredito! Como ela pode fazer uma coisa dessas?!

Inu:-Nem eu sei direito! Eu confiava nela! Ela era a minha melhor amiga!kikyo...?

Kik:-Sim?

Inu:- Posso ficar aqui por um tempo? Não quero dividir o mesmo quarto que aquele lobo fedido!

Kik:-Claro!

Inu:- Domo arigatou!

Kik:- (1) doo itashimashite!

Não demorou muito para que Kouga chega-se no seu apartamento, meio preocupado:

Kou:- Sesshomaru, o Inuyasha já chego?

Ses:- Eu é que pergunto, o que aconteceu?

Kou:- Um mal entendido! Um estranho mal entendido!

Kouga conta tudo o que realmente aconteceu:

Kou:- Só que agora o Inuyasha não sabe dessa parte!

Ses:- É, pelo visto não! Ele saiu daqui muito bravo. Alias, eu acho que ele foi pro quarto de Kikyo!

Kou:- Por que?

Ses:- Por que ele disse que ele ia!

Kou:- ¬¬! Bom mais agora o que importa é eu tentar concertar as coisas!

Ses:-"Algo me diz que a Kikyo tem alguma coisa a ver com a história!"

Kagome retorna para seu quarto chorando e ainda muito abalada, segurando o pingente de Inuyasha, entra em seu quarto, deita na cama e desatou a chorar:

Kag:- Que droga...logo agora que as coisas...estavam dando certo- disse entre soluços.

Tat:- Kagome, aconteceu alguma coisa?- disse Tataome entrando no apartamento

Kag:- Ai Tataome...- disse correndo e abraçando a amiga- Eu...briguei com o Inuyasha!- disse ainda entre soluços.

Tat:- Mais porque? O que foi que aconteceu?

San:entrando no apartamento-Oi meni...Kagome, o que que aconteceu?O que ouve?

Kagome conta todo o ocorrido naquela noite:

Tat:- Calma Kagome! Isso vai passar! Ele vai voltar! " Essa Kikyo! Tenho certeza de que ela está metida nessa história!"

Kag:-Ai meninas! E agora? O que eu faço?

San:- Vamos dormir! Amanhã agente vê o que vamos fazer!

Tat:- "Preciso da ajuda de Rin! Aquela menina sabe como se vingar de alguém!"

Todos então vão dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Kagome levanta ainda um pouco abalada com a noite anterior, usando as partes do pingente como uma só, ao notar que este estava começando a ficar amarelado (não sei se vocês lembram mais era prata). Kagome não entendia o porque daquilo, mas o que queria mesmo era fazer as pazes com Inuyasha.

Kag:com lagrimas nos olhos- Inuyasha!- derramou uma lagrima no pingente fazendo-o ficar mais amarelado.

Inuyasha acorda de manhã, com uma forte dor de cabeça, como tinha o remédio na mala, pegou e tomou, mas não deu muito efeito. Sendo assim saiu de seu quarto, no corredor encontra Kouga:

Kou:- Inuyasha...

Inuyasha nada respondeu. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto de onde estava Kouga e fingiu que nem o conhecia:

Kou:- Inuyasha deixa eu explica!

Inuyasha virou ainda mais seu rosto para o lado oposto de Kouga.

Kou:- Olha, o que aconteceu ontem...

Inu:-suspiro O que aconteceu ontem, é algo que eu gostaria de esquecer ok!

Kou:-Mais...

Inu:fitando Kouga com extremo ódio NADA DE MAIS! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER NEM AQUELA TONTA DA KAGOME ENTENDEU?

Kou:- Mais...

Inu:entrando no elevador ENTENDEU!- neste as portas se fecham e Inuyasha desce para o térreo.

Kou:- suspiro Vai se difícil!

Tataome acorda e percebe que Kagome não estava lá, nisso acorda Sango:

Tat:- Sango...Sangooo...?SANGO!

San:- AH!Pra que me acordar as...olhando o reléogio- 9 horas da manhã?

Tat:- Eu tenho certeza que a Kikyo está envolvida nisso! E temos que dar um jeito de fazê-la confessar!

San:- Kikyo hã? AH! Aquela menina, que quase separou a Kagome do Inuyasha anteontem né? Também acho que seja ela!

As duas se arrumam e saem de seus apartamentos, encontrando no caminho Miroku e Kohaku:

Mir:- Bom dia meninas!

San:- Bom dia Miroku!

Koh:- Onde vocês vão?

San:- Eu não sei! A única coisa que eu sei é que nós vamos dar um jeito na Kikyo!

Mir:- Como assim?

Tat:- Resumindo os fatos: Kikyo separo o Inuyasha da Kagome de novo, só que dessa vez fazendo Kagome beijar Kouga!

Mir:- Posso ajudar?Nunca fui com a cara dela!

Koh:- Eu também! Não gosto dela!ela é muito falsa!

San:- Claro!

Mir:- Então vamos ao plano!

Koh:- E qual é o plano?

San:- Tata-chan, tem alguma idéia?

Tat:- Eu nada ainda! Mais eu conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar!

Na frente do apartamento de in e seus amigos:

TOC TOC TOC!(batida na porta)

Rin:abrindo a porta-"Deve ser o papai mas...papai nunca bate na porta!" Já vai!Ah! oi Tata-chan!

Tat:- Oi Rin-san!Esses aqui são meus amigos! Eu acho que você já os conhece!

Rin:- Sim!

Kan:que acaba de chegar na porta-Mais o que vocês querem?

Tat:- Kikyo separou Inuyasha de Kagome de novo e queremos nos vingar!

Rin:- AH! Vocês querem um plano certo?

San:- Isso mesmo!

Kan:- Fiquem aqui que nós já voltamos!

Mir:cochichando para Kohaku-Como essa garotinha vai ajudar agente?

Koh:cochichando para Kohaku- Eu não sei!

Não demorou muito para que Kanna, Rin e também Shippo estivessem prontos para sair, e com um gravador na mão:

San:- Então o que vamos fazer?- Nisso Rin mostra o gravador.

Tat:- Acho que já sei!

Enquanto isso no parque do hotel:

Inu:- "Como ela pode fazer isso comigo! Como ela pode ser tão baixa assim? E ainda por cima com meu melhor amigo!ai Kagome, porque eu não consigo te esquecer?Por que nunca consegui te esquecer?Que droga! Por que ainda penso em você! gostaria de esquecer!

Kag:- "Me perdoe Inuyasha, eu não queria!"-Kagome olhou para o pingente e viu que estava ficando um pouco enferrujado- O que está acontecendo aqui?- disse ela o segurando-o.

Neste momento kikyo estava acordando, se arruma e vai para a porta, mas foi surpreendida por:

Mir e Koh:- PEGAMOS!- e a colocaram dentro de um saco de pano.

Kik:- MmmMMM! AmmMmmAAAm!- (tradução: Me Tirem daqui AGORA).

San:- Sentimos muito Kikyo mais não podemos fazer isso!

Shi:- BRUXA!- E todos desceram pela escada de serviços.

Sesshomaru, que escutou um barulho estranho vindo do corredor, abriu a porta mas não havia ninguém. Porém podia sentir o cheiro deles e acabou os seguindo.

Em uma parte estranha do parque (muito longe, perto de um lago) eles finalmente soltaram Kikyo:

Kik:- HÁ! QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA DE ME..MMMM!- Miroku pois a mão na boca dela e amarrou seus braços com uma corda e a segurando pela cintura.

Mir:- Calma , fique calma!- disse a soltando

Kik:- EU NÃO VOU FICAR...MMMM- Miroku fechou sua boca novamente

Koh:- Nós apenas queremos uma coisa.-Miroku então soltou Kikyo de novo.

Kik:- O que vocês querem?

San:- Apenas a verdade!

Kik:- Que verdade?

Shi:- Sabemos que você tramou tudo para separar o Inuyasha da Kagome!

Kik:- Eu realmente não sei do que vocês estão falando!

Kan:- Não e faça de desentendida bruxa!

Kik:- EU NÃO SOU BRUXA SUA PIRRALHA!

Sesshomaru consegue achá-los, e fica os espionando atrás de uma moita:

Tat:- Vamos! Confesse!

Rin:- Ou quer que agente te force?

Kik:- O que que você vai fazer fedelha?

Rin pega uma pena e começa a fazer cócegas nela:

Kik:- HAHAHA!...PARA!...HAHAHA!...POR FAVOR!…HAHAHA!TÁ BOM!...HAHAHA...EU CONFESSO!EU CONFESSO!...-Rin para de fazer cócegas e liga o gravador- Fui eu! Eu sim que bolei todo aquele plano!Da mulher que jogou o sorvete em Inuyasha, do homem que tirou o Kouga da mesa, do homem que jogou o grilo em Kagome que foi o mesmo homem quem empurrou Kouga para cima de Kagome! FELIZES?!

Rin:Mostrando o gravador Sim! Era tudo o que nós queriamos!

Kik:- Me de essa gravador agora fedelha!

Rin:- NUNCA BRUXA! AGORA VOCÊ PODE DIZER ADEUS AOS DIAS EM QUE ME XINGAVA E QUE FAZIA MEU TIO DE TROUXA!- Nisso Sesshomaru (que ainda os observava) sentiu muita raiva e por pouco não voou em cima de Kikyo.

Kan e Shi:- É!

Kik:- Hora sai fedelha! EU VOU TE PEGAR!- nisso conseguiu arrebentar as cordas e se soltar de Miroku

Koh:- CORRE RIN!- Rin saiu correndo com Kikyo logo atrás. Porém Tataome foi atrás delas:

Tat:- JOGA O GRAVADOR AQUI RIN!

Rin:jogando o gravador para Tataome-PEGA!- Tataome pegou e saiu correndo na direção contraria da de Kikyo, mais está a seguia.

Kik:- EU TE PEGO!

Tat:-PEGA SANGO!- E jogou para Sango (ela estava a uns 15 metros de distancia para a esquerda) que saiu correndo (para a esquerda de Tataome) kikyo foi logo atrás.

San:- PEGA KOHAKU!- E jogou para Kohaku (que estava a sua frente).

E assim eles ficaram por uns 10 minutos, sempre que Kikyo ia pegar o gravador a pessoa com quem estava jogava para outra. Tava mais parecendo uma brincadeira que uma perseguição. O gravador mais uma vez está com Rin:

Rin:- AH!- Kikyo estava quase a alcançando e não havia mais ninguém para passar. Por isso Kikyo a pegou.

Kik:- Pronto! Agora sim!- Kikyo tacou o gravador longe no lago.

Rin:-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!-Kikyo ainda segurava Rin.

Tat:- EI SOLTA ELA BRUXA!

Kik:soltando Rin fazendo-a cair no chão- EI OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO SUA BESTA!E O QUE QUER TANTO COM ESSA FEDELHA!

Tat:-Não chame a Rin DE FEDELHA SUA BRUXA!

Kik:-OLHA COMO FALA SUA MEGERA!- Disse isso avançando em Tataome como se fosse bater nela, entretanto alguém segurou sua mão.

Ses:- NUNCA encoste um dedo NEM EM RIN E NEM EM TATAOME OUVIU BEM!

Kik:- Si...sim!

Ses:- Agora se eu fosse você eu iria correr.- Disso soltando Kikyo que saiu correndo.

Rin:- Papai- correndo em direção a Sesshomaru e o abraçando –Obrigada!Eu sabia que você e a Tata-chan iriam ficar juntos afinal!

Ses:- ...- Ruborizando de leve, olhou para trás e viu Tataome que mais parecia um tomate de tão vermelha.

Tat:- O...obrigado.

Ses:-...

Mir:-suspiro O problema é que perdemos o gravador!

San:- É! Nossos esforços foram em vão!

Kan:- Eu não sei, mas eu acho que não!

Koh:- Hum?

Shi:cochichando para Kohaku-Ela tem o poder de saber de algumas coisas, mas ela não sabe bem como funciona, por isso ela as vezes tem essas sensações.

Ses:- Vamos voltar então.

E todos seguem seus caminhos voltando para perto do hotel.

Não muito longe dali( a uns 100 metros de distancia), Kouga passava por um lago onde viu alguma coisa boiando perto da margem:

Kou:- "Eu tenho que fazer alguma cois...hã?"- Vendo a coisa no lago e indo pegar –O que é isso?- a pegando –É um...gravador? Ué? Mais o que um gravador estaria fazendo aqui?- nisso ele aperta o botão de voltar a fita e depois aperta play, ouvindo o que estava na fita- Isso! É ISSO!- E saiu correndo para onde conseguia sentir o cheiro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava sentado em um banco ainda se lembrando de Kagome:

Inu:- "Esqueça ela Inuyasha! Esqueça!".Quando sente alguém cutucar suas costas.

Kik:- Inuyasha?- está estava atrás do banco (n/a:- HÁ! Pensavam que era o Kouga?).

Inu:- O que foi Kikyo?

Kik:- Eu posso sentar ao seu lado?

Inu:- Claro!

Kikyo senta-se ao lado. Passou-se um tempo quando ela pois suas mãos em suas orelhinhas de cachorro, porém nesse momento Kagome achou-os e viu que ela estava passando a mão nas orelhinhas. Isso fez com que Kagome fica-se muito mais deprimida:

Kag:- "Inuyasha..."- Nisso lembrou-se da promessa de quando eram pequenos.

_Flash Back:_

_Kag:- Inu-kun, posso te pedir uma coisa?_

Inu:- O que?

Kag:- Eu queria pegar nas suas orelhinhas- disse a garota fazendo um gesto que ia pegá-las.

Inu:- Não, PERA AI!- Mais era tarde demais. A pequena garota começou a massageá-las- eu não gosto muito que façam isso- mais ele estava gostando tanto- mas você eu dexo você pegar! MAIS SÓ PORQUE É MIHA AMIGA!

Kag:- Então ta! Esse é o nosso trato, apenas eu...

Inu:- E minha mãe!

Kag:- OK, ok. Apenas eu e sua mãe podemos pegar em suas orelhinhas!

_Fim do Flash back_

Kagome saiu de lá em prantos e correu durante uns 5 minutos, quando percebeu que o pingente estava quase todo enferrujado:

Kag:ainda com lagrimas nos olhos- Mais afinal o que está acontecendo com esse pingente?

No banco onde Inuyasha e kikyo estavam:

Inu:- Já disse que não gosto que pegue nas minhas orelhas!

Kik:já as soltando-Ah Inu-kun! Eu nunca entendi o porque disso, mas tudo bem!

Inuyasha então também se lembra da promessa que fizera. Isso o deixava cada vez mais bravo e triste:

Inu:- Com licença Kikyo, mais eu vou dar uma volta!

Kik:- "hoje não é o um meu dia".

Inuyasha ia andando olhando para o chão, quando esbarrou em alguém que vinha correndo:

POW!

Inu:- Ei olha por onde anda!

???- Ops foi mal...Inuyasha?

Inu:- Kouga?

Kou:- Inuyasha olha eu tenho que te dizer isso agora!

Inu:- Eu não quero ouvir!- disse se levantando.

Kou:- Inuyasha espere! A Kagome está muito mal sem você!- disse se levantando

Inu:- Escuta, você a praticamente a comia com os olhos quando estava perto dela. Pra que eu vou acreditar no que você diz?

Kouga pega o gravador e o mostra para Inuyasha e ainda a gravação que lá continha:

_Gravação:_

_Kik:- HAHAHA!...PARA!...HAHAHA!...POR FAVOR!…HAHAHA!TÁ BOM!...HAHAHA...EU CONFESSO!EU CONFESSO!...-Rin para de fazer cócegas e liga o gravador- Fui eu! Eu sim que bolei todo aquele plano!Da mulher que jogou o sorvete em Inuyasha, do homem que tirou o Kouga da mesa, do homem que jogou o grilo em Kagome que foi o mesmo homem quem empurrou Kouga para cima de Kagome! FELIZES?!_

_Fim da Gravação _

Kou:- Viu? Eu não disse! Kagome nunca te traiu! Ela ama muito você a ponto de querer dar tudo a perder!

Inuyasha fica pasmo com a noticia:

Inu:- Kouga...obrigado!

Kou:- Não ah de que! Agora procure a Kagome e resolva isso logo!

Inu:- Certo!- Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de Kagome.

Kou:- Ai ai...um problema a menos pra mim.

Inuyasha, guiado pelo cheiro de Kagome, procura-a. Até que a encontra quase subindo no elevador para seu apartamento:

Inu:- KAGOME!

Kag:Que para na hora e olha para o lado- Inuyasha...?

Inu: que chega na frente dela- Kagome...me desculpa...eu devia ter confiado mais em você...me perdoa?- dizia entre respiros.

Kag:- Inuyasha, você é quem deve me perdoar e...- ia continuar mas fora cortada por Inuyasha.

Inu:- Sim ou não?

Kag:- Só te perdôo se você me perdoa!

Inu:- Lógico sua boba!- nisso o assunto fora encerrado por um terno beijo entre ambos.

Kag:- Inuyasha...?

Inu:- Sim?

Kag:- Olha os nossos pingentes estão...- mas ao olhá-los percebe que estes magicamente começam a voltar ao normal.

Inu:que também estava olhando-O que aconteceu?- disse olhando espantado.

Kag:- Eu não sei! Mas...isso é seu!- dando a parte do pingente de Inuyasha pra ele.

Inu:- Eu juro que nunca mais vou te deixar- Eles se beijam novamente.

Kouga estava andando quando encontra Rin, Sango, Miroku e o resto do pessoal:

Mir:- Vamos fazer um plano melhor agora!

Koh:- Vamos amarrá-la numa arvore e fazê-la de pinhata até ela fala!

San:- E ainda pegar seu cabelo e...olha é o Kouga!

Kou:- Oi gente!- disse ele já na frente deles.

Tat:- porque tanta alegria assim?

Kou:- è que eu achei um gravador onde a Kikyo confessava que tinha armado tudo pra Kagome e pro Inuyasha! E agora eles já estão juntos!

Shi:- Sério?

Rin:- Porque foi agente que fez aquela fita!

Kan:- Eu disse que as coisas iriam dar certo no final!

Koh:cochichando para Shippo- Tinha razão!

San:- Ai! Que bom! Agora eles estão juntos de novo!

Ses:- Vamos almoçar que eu estou com fome!

Kou:- É vamos!

Todos foram almoçar juntos(menos Inuyasha, Kagome e Kikyo).

Já era de noite quando Kouga estava olhando para o mar (n/a: lembra que eu disse que tinha um lugar do hotel onde tinha vista pro mar?) e pensava consigo:

Kou:- Parece que tudo deu certo...menos pra mim!Eu ainda tenho que segurar vela!Já que o Sesshomaru está com a Tataome ,ou pelo menos parece, e Inuyasha com Kagome, Miroku com Sango e eu vou ficar pra titia.- Este se levantou e ia andando de volta para seu apartamento, quando esbarrou em alguém:

???:- Desculpa eu sou uma lezada mesmo!

Kou:- Não que isso!eu também não estava prestando atenção!- disse estendendo a mão para a moça se levantar, ao olhá-la, percebe que é muito bonita- Qual é o seu nome? " Que garota linda".

Aya:- Ayame! E o seu? "Como ele é bonito...e simpático!"- disse pegando a mão dele.

Kou:- Kouga! Muito prazer!

Aya:- Eu também!

Kou:- Ah...você ainda está segurando a minha mão...!- disse sorrindo

Aya:- Ai me desculpe!- disse soltando sua mão.

Kou:- Bom, e então, quer tomar um sorvete?

Aya:- Claro!

Nisso os dois sairão andando e conversando, como se já se conhecessem a muito tempo.

Continua...

_N/A:-Ai ai! Bom e lá vai mais um cap ai galera!_

_Respondendo reviews:_

_**Oikik-chan: **__Não se preocupe, ela já se deu mal! E pode entrar sim eu deixo! Kissus_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__:- Ah, esse demoro foi pq eu tive q posta em outro site!xD desculpa foi mal!E esse casal já está as boas! e não se preocupe, até eu toh com raiva dela! xD_


	13. Operação Cupido!

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).__Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**O Pingente**_

_**Capitulo 13- Operação Cupido!**_

_Querido Diário_

_Hoje eu, Tataome e o resto do pessoal (tirando Kouga, Kagome e Inuyasha) fomos dar uma lição em Kikyo! Ela não se deu mal conosco mas (graças ao miraculoso Kouga) aposto que logo logo aquela jararaca vai se dar muito mal com o Inuyasha!_

_E se não for com ele ou com a k-chan será por mim!Pode ter certeza!_

_Ai ai, o ruim é que eu e o Miroku brigamos!_

_Aquele infeliz passou a mão na minha bunda quando estávamos na sorveteria hoje a noite (eu estava de pé e ele sentado na cadeira, eu já ia me sentar na minha). Só que eu peguei o meu sorvete e dei com tudo na cara dele (sim já tinham nos dado o sorvete), e depois dei um merecido tabefe! _

_Daí ele me pergunto o porque de eu ter feito isso e eu disse que era pra ver se ele aprendia._

_Daí começamos a discutir, e discutir, e discutir..._

_Até que ele passou mão na minha bunda de novo!_

_Deu outro tapa nele (só que esse foi mais forte), e agora estamos brigados!_

_Como se agente fosse namorado!_

_Sei que eu sinto alguma coisa por ele mas...eu nunca disse nada pra ele e vise-versa._

_Mesmo assim, apesar de todas essas brigas eu queria que ele um dia sentisse por mim o que eu sinto por ele._

_Mas ele me paga!_

_Bom até mais diário_

_Tchauzinho!_

Sango guarda seu diário em seu esconderijo e deita-se para dormir.

No dia seguinte, Sango acordara aquela manhã as 7 horas com o som do despertador:

San:- Eu sinto que hoje não vai ser um glorioso dia!

Se levanta, e vai acordar o resto do pessoal:

San:- ACORDA K-CHAN! ACORDA TATA-CHAN!

Kag e Tat:- AAAAAHHHH!

San:- Vamos meninas, hoje é um belo dia! Então vamos sair e curtir as nossas férias!nós só temos mais 24 dias pra isso!

Kag:- Mais por que tão cedo?

San:- Logo logo vai ser o natal!Eu sei que você já ganhou seu presente...mais eu não! E se me permitem eu quero ganha-lo!

Tat:- Ta bom! Mais que dia é hoje mesmo?

San:- Hoje é dia 24!

Kag e Tat:- JÀ?

Tat:- Pensava que era 15 ainda!bocejo

Kag:- Ok, ok! Ta bom! Vamos comprar logo as coisas pro natal e depois acabou!

San:- Esse é o espírito!

Todas se arrumaram e foram sair:

Tat:- Vamos chamar os meninos?

Kag:- Deixa que eu chamo eles!

Tat:- Não! Você tem que chamar o Inuyasha, e o resto do pessoal!

San:- Olha, eu não sei se eu quero que o Miroku vá!

Kag:- Vocês brigaram?- apertando o botão do elevador

San:- Ah...bem...mais ou menos!

Kag:- Então você não quer que agente os chame!

San:- Não, que isso! Podem chamá-los sim!- nisso o elevador chega.

Tat:- Ok, então agente se encontra na frente da porta do hotel, ok k-chan?

Kag:- Claro!- Kagome entra no elevador, e este fecha a porta.

Tat:batendo com toda a força na porta- ABRAM LOGO A PORTA!

Mir:Abrindo a porta- Que idéia foi essa de nos acordar- olhando para seu relógio de pulso- AS 7:30 DA MANHÃ?

San:- Temos que ir fazer as compras de natal!

Mir:- Ah ta! Kohaku, você vai?

Koh:- Olha, eu já tinha feito as compras de natal antes de virmos e pro Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, os pais deles e Kouga eu fiz anteontem!

Mir:- Sorte sua, ok eu vou! Em 3 minutos estou pronto!

10 minutos depois

Mir:- Pronto!

San:- Se isso são 10 minutos ¬¬!

Mir:- O vossa alteza eu fui o mais rápido que eu pude!

San:- então ente ser AINDA MAIS!

Tat:- CHEGA! Vocês parem de brigar!

Enquanto isso Kagome estava indo chamar Inuyasha e o resto da turma:

DING DONG!

Ses:abrindo a porta- Que foi?

Kag:- Olha, eu queria pergunta se vocês não gostariam de ir ao shopping conosco,fazer as compras de natal!

Inu:que acaba de chegar na porta-Quem vai?

Kag:- Ah! Vai eu, o Kohaku, o Miroku, a Sango e a Tataome por enquanto!

Ses:- Então pode ser!

Inu:- Ah! Você só quer ir porque a Tataome vai também né?

Ses:- Vo acorda o Kouga e vê se ele vai também!- disse ignorando completamente o que Inuyasha dissera anteriormente- Kouga, você vai quer ir no shopping hoje?

Kou:ainda com sono senta na cama- Pode ser!- e volta a deitar-se na cama.

Ses:- ENTÃO LEVANTA E COMEÇA A SE ARRUMAR!

Kou:- AAAAHHHHH!

Não demorou muito para que eles já estivesses prontos e ainda chamado Rin, Kanna e Shippo, e logo foram se encontrar com o resto do pessoal na frente da porta do hotel:

Tat:-Até que em fim né?

Inu:- Feh!

Kag:- O Kohaku não vem?

San:- Ele disse que não queria!

Kou:- Já chamaram um táxi?

Mir:- Sim, nós só estamos esperando!- Neste momento o táxi chega.

Ses:-E ai vamos ou não!

Shi, Rin e Kan:- É VAMOS AO SHOPPING!

E lá vão eles, para o shopping, mas como era muita gente, precisou-se de mais um táxis (afinal eles estavam em 10), mas nada que os tira-se de seus destinos. No táxi um táxi foi Sango, Kagome e Miroku e Inuyasha

(Inuyasha sentou-se no banco da frente e atrás sentou-se nesta respectiva ordem). No segundo foi Sesshomaru, Tataome, Kouga, Rin( no colo de Sesshomaru), Shippo( no colo de Tataome) e Kanna( no colo de Kouga)(todos forão no banco de tras sentando nesta respectiva ordem ).

O problema é que Sango e Miroku ficaram brigando o caminho inteiro:

San:- mas acontece que VOCÊ deveria ser mais legal!

Mir:- E desde quando eu não sou legal?- disse sarcástico.

San:- QUANDO VOCÊ PASSA A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA!- gritou e com mais ênfase "minha".

Mir:- MESMO ASSIM!

Kag:que já estava cansada de ver os dois brigando- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Inu:- Nem eu!- Ele estava com os ouvidos tampados o caminho todo.

Mot:- Obrigada mocinha!- disse o motorista aliviado.

Kag:- E de agora em diante vocês não vão brigar mais até chegarem no shopping!

Sango e Miroku ficaram calados pelo resto do caminho.

Chegando no shopping:

Kou:- Até que em fim chegamos!

Inu:- Hunf! Você fala como se tivéssemos ficado dias viajando!

Rin:- Vamos entrar logo no shopping!

Mir:- Eu não entro enquanto a Sango não entrar!

San:- E eu menos enquanto o Miroku não entrar!

Mir:- Você vai entrar primeiro!

San:- Eu não! Você!

Mir:- Você!

San:- VOCÊ!

Tat:- CHEGA! Vai entrar os dois juntos e ponto final!

Kag:- JÁ!

Miroku e Sango forçados entram juntos no shopping seguidos do resto do pessoal.

O dia (tirando as brigas de Miroku e Sango) correu normalmente. Todos já haviam feito as compras de natal. Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando Kagome chama Tataome para conversar em um lugar mais reservado:

Kag:cochichando no ouvido de Tataome: Vem comigo até o banheiro que eu preciso falar com você!

Tat:- cochichando no ouvido de Kagome: Ok!

Kag:- Olha pessoal, eu e a Tataome precisamos ir ao banheiro! Vocês nos esperem aqui por favor!- as duas vão até o banheiro (que não estava longe)

Rin:-" Tenho certeza de que elas não estão indo no banheiro só por que precisam"- Papai, eu e a Kanna vamos junto com elas ta bom?

Ses:-...- Sesshomaru acena com a cabeça.

No banheiro:

Kag:- Tataome agente precisa fazer alguma coisa!

Tat:- Ta falando da Sango e do Miroku?

Kag:- Eu não agüento mais eles brigando!

Tat:- Nem eu!

Rin:- Eu sabia que vocês não queriam vir aqui só pra se maquiar ou ir no banheiro!

Tat e Kag:- Rin? Kanna?

Kan:- Vocês querem juntar aqueles dois?- Tataome e Kagome acenam com a cabeça.

Rin:- Eu tenho um plano!- Rin conta seu plano para elas.

Kag:- Mais pra isso, teremos que conseguir a ajuda dos meninos!

Fora do banheiro:

Inu:- Credo! Como elas demoram!

Kou:- Realmente!

Mir:- É! Mas tem uma mulher bem mais demorada que elas, eu corto meu pescoço mas não digo quem é!- disse apontando para Sango.

San:- Miroku, cala a boca!

Ses:- Dá pra ficarem quietos vocês dois!

Sango e Miroku suspiram.

Inu:- Até que em fim elas saíram!

Rin:cochichando para Tataome e Kagome- Ok! Você apontando para kagome convençe o meu tio, eu e a Kanna o Kouga e o Shippo e você apontando para Tataome o Sesshomaru!

Tat:cochichando para Rin e Kagome- É pode...como assim eu convenço o Sesshomaru? Ele não é seu pai?

Rin:- Mesmo assim vai ser melhor você!

Kag:que entendeu que Rin também queria juntar Tataome e Sesshomaru- É, vai Tataome!

Tat:- Hunf!

Eles chegaram na praça de alimentação e sentaram-se em uma mesa:

Rin:"ok, é agora"-Kouga, eu a Kanna e o Shippo queremos ir naquele... naquele ligar ali!

Kou:- Mais ali não tem na...UOI!- Já estava sendo arrastado pela Rin e Kanna segurava Shippo, eles iam até atrás de uma parede de onde da mesa não se podia ver, mas eles conseguiam ver a mesa.

Kag:-Inuyasha, vem pegar Mc'donalds comigo?- disse se levantando

Inu:- Pode ser!- os dois estavam indo mas não fora pro Mc'Donalds e sim para onde estava Rin e o pessoal- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Kag:- Um teste!

Tat:-" É agora! Você tem que sair dessa mesa!Vamos Tataome! Você consegue"- Se..Se...Sesshomaru?- disse ela se levantando

Ses:- Sim?

Tat:- Você go...gos...gostaria de vir pegar um sorvete comigo?- A essa altura do campeonato a pobrezinha já estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

Ses:-...- balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e foi seguindo Tataome que ia aonde os outros também foram- Nossa, essa é a sorveteria mais incrível que eu já vi! Tem tantos sabores de sorvete!- disse sarcástico

Kou:- Realmente eu não sei qual é o plano delas!

Inu:- Nem eu!

Rin:- Psiu! Eu quero ouvir!

Na mesa:

San:- Pra onde será que eles foram?

Mir:- Não sei!

San:- Será que eles voltam logo?

Mir:- Não sei!

San:- E você vai ir aonde pegar comida quando eles voltarem?

Mir:- Não sei!

San:- Você não sabe de nada?!

Mir:- Não sei!

San:- Para de se fazer de tonto Miroku!

Mir:-...Não sei!

San:- PARE DE FALAR EU NÃO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

Mir:- Hum...não sei!

San:- CHEGA! EU VOU ACHAR ONDE ELES FORÃO NEM QUE CHEGA A ULTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA!

Mir:- Tanto faz!

San:- HUNF!- E foi procurar os outros, mas foi ao lado oposto onde eles estavam.

Kou:- Cara a Sango da medo!

Shi:- Realmente!

Inu:- Todas as mulheres dão medo quando ficam bravas!

Kag:olhando friamente para Inuyasha- O que está insinuando?

Inu:- Nada, nada!

Tat:- Vamos voltar pra mesa antes que desconfiem!

Rin:- É!

Eles voltam pra mesa e em seguida chega Sango.

Enquanto isso, Kohaku finalmente levanta da cama:

Koh:- Ai, deveria ter ido com eles no shopping!

Se arruma e estava quase apertando o botão do elevador:

Koh:- Nossa, é verdade! A promessa que eu fiz ao miroku! O DIARIO!

Kohaku vai até a porta do quarto de Sango, Tataome e Kagome e vê se a porta estava aberta. Para sua sorte, estava:

Koh:- É hoje que eu ganho 50 pratas com certeza!

No shopping:

Rin:cochichando para Kanna-Temos que tentar de novo!

Kan:- Mas e o que você sugere?- neste momento o grupo passa em frente a uma loja de flores

Rin:- Acho que tive uma idéia!

Kag:-É, parece que teremos que tentar de novo!- conversava ela com Inuyasha um pouco atrás dos demais

Inu:- Esses dois brigam assim o tempo todo ou só quando eu estou por perto?

Kag:- Olha...na verdade depois que você foi embora, muita coisa mudou Inuyasha!

Inu:- É verdade! Eu já reparei!

Kag:- Quando você foi embora, a Tataome começou a pensar só em estudar, o Miroku ficou muito pervertido, a Sango mais chateada por causa das perversões do Miroku e eu...eu nunca tinha beijado alguém antes de ir naquela festa do hotel!

Inu:- Você ta falando de mim? -Kagome assentia com a cabeça- Me desculpe!

Kag:- A culpa não foi sua!

Inu:- Mas...e o Naraku? Ele era o meu melhor amigo!

Kag:que para de andar- Digamos que ele ficou...muito diferente!

Inu:- Hã?

Kag:- Depois eu te explico!Hã?- Rin vinha chegando correndo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Rin:- Pessoal, eu tive uma idéia!-Rin contou seu plano para eles- Papai, Kouga e a Mamãe já concordaram! Vocês topam?

Kag e Inu:- Claro!- Rin se distancia um pouco deles- Mamãe?- disseram se entre olhando.

Rin:perto de seu pai- Papai, eu quero comprar uma flor!piscando para ele

Ses:- Claro filha tudo bem!

Todos então entram na loja de flores do shopping, após Sango e Miroku entrarem, Rin começa a falar algumas coisas para a vendedora que assentia com a cabeça a tudo que ela falava:

Rin:- Entendeu?

Ven:- Sim! Pode contar comigo!

Inuyasha pegou um buquê de flores e, como um jato, passa na frente de Miroku e põe o buquê em suas mãos e sai correndo da loja.Tataome, mas que depressa, como estava perto de Sango a empurrou para o lado de miroku e saiu correndo para fora da loja, os outros a seguiram e apenas Miroku, Sango e a vendedora estavam lá. Foi tudo tão rápido que Miroku e Sango nem perceberam nada. Foi nesta hora que a vendedora apertou um botão e a porta da loja se fecha, ficando os três trancados ali:

Mir:- Que que está acontecendo aqui?

San:- Não sei, mas coisa boa não é!

Mir:- Ei cadê a vendedora?- está estava escondida debaixo do balcão.

San:- Boa pergunta!

Mir:vendo que estava com um buquê de flores- Hã...você quer isto?-ofereceu este a Sango

San:- Ah, claro!- mas quando Sango pegou a flor desta saiu uma abelha que picou sua mão- AAAAHHHH!

Lá fora:

Kan:- O que será que foi isso?

Tat:- Não sei, mas coisa boa não é!

Rin:- É mamãe!

Tat:- É né...MAMÃE?- Está começou a ruborizar.

Inu:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

POW

Inu:- POR QUE FEZ ISTO SEU IDIOTA!

Ses:- Por que não tem graça!

KOU:- Ah, tem um pouquinho!- nisso Sesshomaru lança um ollhar frio para ele que faz Kouga se congelar na hora.

Kag:- Ei, escutem essa barulho!

Na loja:

San:- MIROKU! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Mir:- EU NÃO SABIA QUE TINHA UMA ABLEHA LÁ!

San:- AH SABIA SIM! VOCÊ POS DE PROPOSITO!

Mir:-NÃO PUIS! EU NEM PEGUEI ESSE BUQUE!

San:- NÃO SE FASSA DE SONSO MIROKU!

Mir:- E VOCÊ DE RESMUNGONA!

POFT!

San:que havia tacado um vaso na cabeça de Miroku- SEU BAKA!- Com isso a vendedora abriu as portas e delas saiu uma Sango muito brava para fora da loja seguida de um Mirou um pouco zonzo por causa da pancada.

Shi:- Acho que não deu muito certo!

Inu:- Jura?

POW!

Inu:- POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Ses:- Não seja sarcástico com o amigo da Rin!

Inu:- FEH!

San:que estava perto deles- EU QUERO IR EMBORA AGORA!

Kag:- Tem cer...

San:- JÁÁÁÁ!

E todos saíram andando para o estacionamento ainda um pouco apavorados com Sango. Na hora do táxi todos decidiram por bem não colocarem Sango e Miroku no mesmo carro se não quisessem que tivesse uma explosão nuclear. Logo já estavam em um carro em direção ao hotel.

Enquanto isso no hotel:

Koh:- Caramba! Onde que eu encontro um diário? Como uma garota pode ter escondido tão bem?- Kohaku havia revirado o quarto as avessas mas nada do diário.

Procurou por mais uns 5 minutos quanto teve uma idéia:

Koh:- E se tivesse na mala? É deve estar lá!

Kohaku revira a mala do avesso, porém sem sinal de diário.

Koh:- Que droga! Onde minha irmã enfiou o diário? Só se ela...há?- foi ai que viu que a mala tinha um fundo falso- Nossa, não sabia que essa mala tem fundo falso. Alias, olha aqui! O diário dela! ALELUIA!Fora ai que escutou vozes no corredor.- E agora o que que eu faço?

No corredor

San:- AAAHHH MIROKU VE SE ME ESQUECE!

Mir:- É DIFICIL COM ESSA SUA CARA!

POFT!

San:- HUNF!- e abriu a porta de seu quarto com toda sua força.

Tat:- Calma Sango, assim você vai destruir a porta!

San:- Não to nem ai!

Kag:- Suspiro- Ai, ai!- fechou a porta

Koh: estava debaixo da cama se Sango-"Que que eu faço! Meu deus eu to frito!"

San:-GRRR! Eu realmente não sei se eu mato o Miroku a facas ou a pancadas! Com isso Sango ficou de costas para sua cama e para a porta, Tataome e Kagome que a seguiam (para ver se ela não iria fazer nenhuma loucura) ficarão de costas também. Essa foi a chance de Kohaku abrir sair correndo, abrir a porta e fecha-la fazendo um pouco de barulho.

Kag:- O que foi isso?

Tat:- Não sei!

San:- Se for o Miroku eu vou...- ia indo em direção a porta mas Kagome e Tataome a detiveram.

Kag:- Se controle!

No outro quarto:

Koh:- Ufa!

Mir:- Onde é que você foi?

Koh:- Pegar o diário da minha irmã pra você!

Mir:- Não sei se eu quero ele mais!

Koh:- Eu quase me mato pra pegar e agora você não quer mais?! Pois vai pegar e vai me pagar!- disso jogando o diário nas mãos de Miroku!

Mir:- O eu aquela cabecinha pode ter de bom nesse diário? Afinal, por que eu queria esse diário? E...hã?- e começou a ler as paginas do diário de Sango.

Miroku se surpreendia com as palavras que havia a seu respeito no diário de Sango. Ela, apesar de xingá-lo até a morte no final sempre dizia que sentia algo por ele, mas foi um verso curioso que o chamou a atenção:

_"Mesmo assim, apesar de todas essas brigas eu queria que ele um dia sentisse por mim o que eu sinto por ele."_

Esta frase deu para Miroku um certo sentimento de culpa dentro de si. Como pudera ser tão cego este tempo todo. Como ela dissera no diário, mesmo quando estava com Bankotsu, ainda pensava nele.

Miroku fechou o diário e saiu determinado a falar com Sango e pedir ao menos desculpas por ser tão burro e incompreensivo, fora até seu quarto e bateu na porta que para sua sorte foi Sango que atendeu::

San:-JÁ VAI!abrindo a porta- AH! É VOCÊ MIROKU! OLHA PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO EU NÃO...- Mas seus lábios não podias mais falar, pois Miroku havia a beijado.um beijo cheio de carinho. No inicio Sango não correspondera, mas depois acabou cedendo.

Mir:depois de beijar Sango- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Desculpa por não ter percebido o quanto eu gostava de você! Sinto muito!

San:- Não foi nada Miroku! Eu também fui mesmo um pouco exagerada! Me desculpa?- disse o abraçando. Miroku pegou o diário dela(que estava em seu bolso(n/a:o diário era pequeno)) e o jogou em cima da cama de Sango.

Mir:- A culpa quase não é sua Sango! Eu só queria que soubesse que eu te amo!e pode ter certeza que digo isto do fundo do meu coração!

San:- Ah Miroku! Eu também te amo muito!- os dois se beijaram novamente.

Só que Miroku (sendo como é) não agüentou e acabou passando sua mão em lugares indevidos em Sango:

POW!

San:- HOUSHI HENTAI!

Mir:- Desculpa Sangozinha!

San:- De agora em diante você NUNCA mais vai passar a mão na minha bunda se quiser ver a luz do dia de novo! FUI CLARA!

Mir:-glump Sim, sim!

Kag:que chega correndo- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

San:- Não, nada K-chan!- virou-se para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Continua...

N/A;- Bem, resolvi por 2 de uma vez!

Kissus!


	14. O Amor e Suas Consequencias

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).__Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**O Pingente**_

_**Capitulo 14- O Amor e Suas Conseqüências**_

Todo mundo estava se arrumado para a festa que teria a noite no salão de festas do hotel ( no mesmo que foi o primeiro baile), haveria uma festa de natal.

No quarto de Kagome, Sango e Tataome:

Kag:- É Sango, parece que você e o Miroku se acertaram finalmente!

San:- É, assim espero!

Tat:- Bom, então vamos nos arrumar para festa certo?

San:- Claro!

Em outro quarto:

Kou:- Inuyasha, você vai se arrumar para a festa?

Inu:- Não Kouga, eu vou de macacão!

Kou:- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Quis saber se você vai né o imbecil!

Inu:- Feh! Lógico que eu vou! Eu combinei de me encontrar com a Kagome na mesa...- Só que ele não tinha combinado nada- me da uma licençinha por favor!- E saiu correndo pro banheiro.

Kou:-"Que estranho".

Ses:deitado no sofá- "Será que eu estou apaixonado de novo?! Não, eu não quero! Não vou passar por tudo outra vez! Já me cansei disso! E me decidi! Vou esquecer de vez a Anita e ainda a...a Tataome! E nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia!" NADA!

Kou:- Sesshomaru, que foi?

Ses:- Nada, foi isso que eu disse nada!- E se levantou do sofá.

No banheiro daquele apartamento:

Inu: " Droga! Como eu sou esquecido! De novo , é sempre a mesma coisa! Sei que é suicídio, mas vou arriscar"- pondo sua parte do pingente do espelho do banheiro – Ué, é não é que funciono, pelo menos não foi como da ultima vez!

Kag:- AH! Ai Inuyasha, assim você me mata de susto!

Inu:-Ou, onde você ta? E porque o chão tem uma... lustre no chão?

Kag:- Por que você está vendo o teto!

Inu:- Hã?

Kag:- Inuyasha eu estou com um espelho de mão! E o pingente esta encostando nele! Se você não percebeu.

Inu:- Ah tah, agora eu entendi!

Kag:- Ok, então o que você quer?

Inu:- Eu quero sabe que mesa você o hotel falo que você vai ficar!

Kag:- Na mesa 98 e você?

Inu:- 41! Mais eu vo até sua mesa depois!... Você compro um presente pra mim?

Kag:- Lógico!

Inu:- E posso sabe o que que é?

Kag:- Não garoto curioso! Você só vai saber disto depois!

Inu:- Hunf!

Kag:- Até depois Inuyasha, agora eu vo toma banho!

Inu:- Tchau então!

Inuyasha "desliga" a "coisa" e pega o pingente, só que quando vira pra trás:

Inu:- AH! Você viu né?

Ses:- Não sei do que você está falando!

Inu:- Hora não sabe! Eu sei que você viu!

Ses:- Olha Inuyasha, seja como for eu já sabia!

Inu:- Oro?

Ses:- Olha, esse pingente foi criado a milhares de anos por um velho mago que perdeu contato com sua amada devido a guerra. Portanto ele o fez para nunca mais se separar de sua amada. Ele possui alguns poderes incríveis, como esse do espelho. Também pode enferrujar se uma das pessoas que o usa ficar com raiva da outra, e se isso acontecer por completo ele nunca mais se regenera para o casal.Caso a raiva passe antes da regeneração se concluir o pingente automaticamente volta a sua forma original. Quando você está com a sensação de usá-lo é porque a outra parte esta perto. Não sei como foi que você pegou isso mas tudo bem.

Inu:- Eu roubei do papai, quando eu ainda era muito pequeno! Não sabia que ele podia fazer isso.

Ses:- Presumo que também não sabe que isso não funciona se o sentimento por qualquer um dos lados não for verdadeiro, certo?

Inu:- Hã?

Ses:- Deixa pra lá Inuyasha. Agora se arruma que não quero me atrasar.- E sai do banheiro.

Inu:-"O que quis dizer com sentimento verdadeiro?".

Ses:-" Sentimento verdadeiro. Mas que droga já estou pensando nela de novo. Não Sesshomaru, você não gosta dela, ela é apenas uma garota normal, como todas as outras, que é bonita, simpática e...no que estou pensando! Droga! Sesshomaru, você não gosta dela! você não gosta dela! você não gosta dela! Você não gosta dela!...

Kou:- Sesshomaru, está tudo bem?

Ses:- Está sim, não se preocupe.Eu vou ver a Rin e depois eu volto.

Kou:- Como queira.

No outro quarto:

Mir:batendo na porta- DA PRA VOCÊ VOCÊS?!

San:ainda dentro do quarto- E VOCÊ QUER ESPERAR?!

Koh:- É melhor esperar sentado, tomar um café e relaxar.

10 minutos

Mir:olhando para o relógio que ficava em cima do elevador- POXA JÁ SÃO 10 PRAS 7 E VOCÊS AINDA NÃO ESTÃO PRONTAS?

San:abrindo a porta- Pronto criatura! Estamos prontas!

Mir:quase babando- Então vamos logo.

Kag:- Olha o Inuyasha disse que ia nos encontrar na nossa mesa.

Koh:- Ótimo! Agora vamos.

Todos foram para a festa.

Kagome usava um vestido lilás frente única até a altura dos joelhos, uma sandália salto fino (9 cm) prata, típico pingente,uma pulseira prata no braço esquerdo e cabelos soltos apenas com duas presilhas no lado direito. Sango usava uma camisa branca decotada regata e um calça jeans claro e uma sandália branca de salto plataforma (8 cm), cabelos presos por um cook e 3 pulseiras pratas em cada braço. Tataome usava uma saia prega jeans curta, uma blusa laranja claro frente única e uma sandália plataforma (8 cm) marrom,2 pulseiras douradas no braço direito e cabelo solto. Miroku usava uma camiseta regata verde escuro com pequeno símbolo de um cavalo na esquerda da camiseta, uma short jeans claro e tênis branco.Kohaku usava uma camiseta regata branca lisa e um tênis, shorts jeans e tênis laranja. Inuyasha usava blusa manga curta azul escuro escrito 'peace' em branco , calça jeans escuro e tênis preto, e claro sua parte do pingente. Kouga usava uma camiseta vermelha de manga curta escrito "evil 4ever", uma calça jeans preta e um tênis preto. Kouga usava uma camiseta amarela manga curta lisa, uma short jeans escuro e tênis branco.Rin usava um vestido vermelho com um morango de estampa na frente e uma sandalinha vermelha. Kanna usava um vestido branco com um desenho de um anjo e uma sandalinha branca. Shippo usava uma calça moletom branco, uma camiseta azul claro e tênis azul.

Na mesa:

Inu:- Puxa vocês demoraram!" A Kagome está linda".

Kou:- é, estão atrasados 1 hora!

Mir:- Teria sido mais fácil se elas não tivessem demorado tanto!

Tat:- Nós?

Mir:- Lógico!

Kag:- Estamos aqui não estamos! Ótimo! É melhor do que nada certo?!

Ses:- "Como a Tataome está...ei?! Sesshomaru pare de pensar na Tataome! Pare de pensar na Tataome! Pare de pensar na Tataome! Pare de pensar na Tataome!!...

Rin:- Papai, e os presentes?

Ses:- Hã? Ah! Nós vamos colocar debaixo daquela arvore e depois entregamos! disse apontando

Rin:- Quando?

Ses:- Só depois da meia-noite!

Rin:- Mais vai demora! TT!

Ses:- Depois você abre!

Rin:- Ta bom papai!

Eles então começaram a conversar. Tataome começou a achar estranho Sesshomaru e passou-se a pergunta a si mesma se não haveria algo ruim acontecendo com ele:

San:- Olha gente, eu vou pegar um refri, alguém que?

Inu:- Eu quero!

Tat:- Pra mim também!

Kag:- Eu também!

Kou:- Trás pra todo mundo e daí problema resolvido!

Mir:- Eu te ajudo Sangozinha!

San:- Obrigada Miroku!- os dois então saíram da mesa.

Inu:- Eu achava que eles estavam brigados!

Tat:- E estavam!

Kag:- Só que sei lá o que aconteceu que agora eles estão namorando!

Rin:- Então meio que nosso plano deu certo né?

Kou:- É, acho que sim!

Koh:- E também por que ele leu o diário dela.

Kag:- COMO É?!

Koh:- Não contem pra ela por favor! Eu peguei o diário dela pra ele lê!

Kag:- Não sei não!

Inu:- Se você me der 50 pratas eu não conto!

Kag:- Inuyasha!

Koh:- Ei?!

Inu:- SANGO EU QUERO TE FAL..!- Kohaku tampou a boca de Inuyasha

Koh:- Ok, ok! Eu te dou 50 pratas! Toma, toma aqui!

Inu:- É isso ai!

Kag:- Inuyasha se você não me der essas 50 pratas...!

Inu:- Hora! Eu ganhei!

Kag:- De elas pra mim ou...

Inu:- Ou...?

Kag:- SANGO AQUI!

Inu:- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Se você inssiste!- dando as 50 pratas para a Kagome.

Rin:- Ei, quem bolou o plano fomos nós! Nós que devemos ficar com essas 50 pratas!

Kag:- Ok! Tomem!- dando 50 pratas para Kanna.

Kan:- Agora temos que dividir!

Shi:- Depois agente vê isso!

Rin:- É.

Kou:- Briga por causa de dinheiro. É mole!

Onde Sango e Miroku estavam:

San: segurando vários copos de refrigerante - Pronto! Esse é o ultimo copo...hã! Aya-chan!

Aya:- San-chan! Que bom que te encontrei!

Mir:segurando vários copos de refrigerante- Ah...vocês se conhecem?

San:- A, me desculpa, Miroku essa é Ayame, Ayame Miroku! Ela que me fez abrir os olhos pra quele cafajeste do Bankotsu!

Mir:- Ah, oi, prazer!

Aya:- Prazer!

San:- Quer vir a nossa mesa?

Aya:- Claro! Só que eu não posso ficar muito! É que minha mãe ta me esperando!

San:-Claro! Só quero que conheça um pessoal!

Na mesa:

Tat:- "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa errada com o Sesshomaru? Ele está tão estranho. Para que ele está...me evitando!"

Ses:-"Não olhe pra ela! Não olhe pra ela! Não olhe pra ela!..."

San:- Pessoal chegamos! E eu gostaria de apresentar uma amiga minha! Está é a Ayame!

Aya:- Prazer!

Tod:- Prazer!- Só que os olhos de Ayame encontraram os olhos de outro alguém.

Kou:- Aya...Ayame?

Aya:- Kouga! Que bom te ver por aqui!

Kou:- Que bom ver você também!

San:- Vocês já se conheciam?

Aya:- Ah, foi outro dia, aqui no hotel!

Todos então começam a conversar novamente. Mas Tataome e Sesshomaru quase nem abriam a boca:

Rin:- " Por que será que o papai e a mamãe não estão conversando? Já sei!"Kanna, Shippo?- E lá vai mais um dos planos de Rin para tentar deixar Sesshomaru e Tataome sozinhos.- Espalhem ok?

Kan e Shi:- Certo!- eles então começaram a espalhar (menos para Sesshomaru e Tataome é claro).

Kan:- Sango,Miroku, eu, a Rin e o Shippo queremos ir ao banheiro!

San:- Ah sim! Nós vamos com vocês!

Mir:- Claro!- E saíram da mesa.

Inu:- K-chan, eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você em particular!

Kag:- Claro Inu-kun!- saíram da mesa, se dirigindo a lá fora.

Kou:- Ayame, kohaku, vamos na sala de jogos?

Aya e koh:- Claro!- e foram para a sala de jogos.

Ses:-"Droga! Porque tinham que nos deixar sozinhos!"

Tat:- " Deve ter sido a Rin, mas por que ela quer que eu fique com o pai dela? sorri Será que ela gosta de mim?desfazendo o sorriso E ele?",

Ses:- Estava sorrindo por que?

Tat:- Não, por nada!

Kagome e Inuyasha dirigiam-se a um jardim:

Inu:- Kagome, lembra sabe os nossos pingentes?

Kag:- Claro!

Inu:- O Sesshomaru me contou que... um velho mago perdeu contato com sua amada devido a guerra. Dai ele fez este pingente para nunca mais se separar dela. Ele possui alguns poderes, como o do espelho e pode enferrujar se uma das pessoas que o usa ficar com raiva da outra, e se isso acontecer por completo ele nunca mais volta ao normal para o casal, e se a raiva passa o pingente volta ao normal. Quando você sente muita vontade de usá-lo é porque seu amor está perto.

Kag:- Onde você descobriu isso?

Inu:- Sesshomaru me contou. E também...que se o sentimento não for verdadeiro, nenhum desses acasos funciona.

Kag:- Sentimento...verdadeiro?

Inu:- Eu também não entendi isso mas...- foi quando ouviram uma voz conhecida.

Kik:- INUYASHA! –gritou, pois estava um pouco longe, mas apressou os passos- Inuyasha! Hoje eu quase nem te vi!

Inu:...- Apenas a olhava rancoroso.

Kik:- E... ei por que está falando com ela?Ela não tinha te traído com o Kouga?

Inu:-...

Kik:- E por que não fala alguma coisa?

Inu:- Você quer que eu fale Kikyo, então eu falo! Olha, você foi a pessoa mais baixa e ridícula que eu já conheci! Você estava tentando separa eu e a Kagome desde o inicio! Você é uma grande falsa, traidora, idiota e imbecil! Você nunca me mereceu! Alias, coitado do infeliz que te namorar, terá uma grande tonta imbecil! Você nunca terá NINGUÉM se continuar assim! NINGUÉM!

Kik:- Inu-kun! Que foi que eu...

Inu:- E NÃO SE FINJA DE INOCENTE! Eu fui um grande besta por namorar você durante esses meses! Realmente meu cérebro não funcionava direito! Só que agora eu não sou mais aquele idiota de sempre!

Kik:- Mas...

Inu:- CALA A BOCA! Que dessa ai nunca sai coisa boa! Apenas MENTIRAS!

Kik:- Foi ela que te disse isso não foi? Essa menina que te influencio não é? Ela que quer nos separar Inuyasha!Essa garota ridícula...

Inu:- NÃO OUSO QUE FALE DA MINHA KAGOME DESSA MANEIRA!- Kagome se surpreendeu com o que Inuyasha dissera- NÃO COMPAREA A VOCÊ SUA DESMIOLADA IDIOTA! NUNCA MAIS FALE QUALQUER COISA A RESPEITO QUE OFENDA A KAGOME NA MINHA FRENTE SE QUISER SAIR COM VIDA NA PRÓXIMA VEZ! ENTENDEU!

Kik:-...

Inu:- Vamos embora Kagome! Não precisamos mais ouvir nem ver essa idiota!- E eles se distanciaram dela.

Kik:- "Jamais esquecerei esse nome! Você me paga Kagome! Me paga!".

Kag:- Obrigada Inuyasha!

Inu:- Hora, ela mereceu, não é?- de repente o celular de Inuyasha começa a tocar- Alo...sim é ele mesmo...COMO É?...Aonde ela está? ESTOU INDO PRA AI AGORA!

Kag:- Alguma coisa errada?

Inu: a olhou com desilusão...- A minha mãe...

Perto da mesa de Sesshomaru e Tataome:

San:- Caramba, eles não abriram a boca até agora!

Mir:- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shi:- Não sei, mas vamos esperar mais!

Rin:- Vamos tomar alguma coisa e depois voltamos a espiona-los!

Mir:- É verdade! Eu to com muita sede!

San:- Eu também!

Na mesa:

Tat:- " Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Será que eu não deveria falar alguma coisa? Este silencio está me matando"- Ah...Se...Sesshom...maru?

Ses:-..." Não a olhe nos olhos! Não lhe de confiança! Você não quer sofrer de novo não é?"

Tat:- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Ses:- Não, você não fez nada! " Ótimo! Agora ela acha que é culpa dela! Maldita mania de mulher!".

Tat:- Eu poss...posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Ses:- Não, não é necessário.

Tat:- Ah!

Ses:- ...

Tat:- Quer alguma coisa? Se quiser eu poss...

Ses:- Não, obrigada!

Tat:- Se quiser que eu vá embora também...pode falar!

Ses:-... "Ótimo! Ai ela vai embora e seus problemas acabaram Sesshomaru! Mais ai ela vai fica magoada...NÃO! você não se importa! É melhor ela sofrer agora do que nós dois depois! E... hã?"- Tataome se levantou- "Ela não vai...vai?"

Tat:-" É melhor eu ir embora, antes que a situação só piore pra mim! Eu devo estar incomodando ele."- Tataome sai da mesa com lagrimas nos olhos, vira-se em direção a saída com a cabeça abaixada e com passos apressados- "Lógico que ele nunca iria se interessar por mim! Eu sou muito ridícula a este ponto!"- com isso começa a correr, sai do hotel e corre para a praia, ficando em uma região vazia e muito afastada. Joga-se de joelhos no chão e põe-se a chorar.

Inuyasha e Kagome se encontravam no hospital na sala de espera. Junto a eles estava apenas Inuytaisho e algumas enfermeiras que passavam apressadas de um lado para o outro:

Inu:com o celular na mão- Eu to tentando ligar para o celular do Sesshomaru mais ele não atende!

Kag:- Deve estar desligado! Ou ele esqueceu em casa.

Pdi:-suspiro.- Chega uma enfermeira para avisá-los do ocorrido.

Enf:- Quero lhes informar de que não é algo grave. Ela apenas teve uma tontura e acabou desmaiando. Não foi um enfarte. Mas mesmo assim, peço que cuidem dela. Ela já pode ir pra casa amanhã se quiserem.e ela já pode receber visitas.

Pdi:- Graças a Deus!- entrando na sala onde estava Izaoy.

Inu:- Obrigada por vir comigo aqui Kagome!

Kag:- Inuyasha, era o mínimo a fazer depois do que você fez por mim!

Inu:- Graças a Deus ela está bem.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Inuytaisho saiu da sala:

Pdi:- Olha, eu vou voltar para o hotel, ver se encontro o Sesshomaru e avisá-lo do que ocorreu. Vocês vão vir comigo ou vão ficar aqui?

Inu:- Kagome, eu vou ver a minha mãe, mas se você quiser ficar ir embora pode ir.

Kag;balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação- Não Inuyasha! Eu vou ficar aqui com você!

Pdi:- Depois eu volto para buscá-los então!- E saiu do hospital.

Inu:- Obrigada- Entraram então na sala onde estava Izaoy- Mãe, que bom que está bem!- indo na direção de sua mãe e sentando em um banquinho que tinha do lado da cama.

Iza:- Inuyasha querido! Eu dei o maior susto não foi?

Inu:- É mamãe, foi sim! Mas o importante é que está bem!- passando a mão na testa dela.

Iza:sorrindo- Vejo que trouxe a Kagome com você!

Kag:- Se for o caso, eu posso ir embora!

Iza:- Não querida, imagina! Pode ficar aqui claro!

Kag:-Obrigado!- está se aproxima dos dois.

Inuytaisho chega ao hotel onde vai procurar Sesshomaru para contar sobre o ocorrido. Este por sua vez ainda estava sentado naquela mesa, como se culpando ou se penalizando mentalmente:

Pdi:- Sesshomaru, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ses:-...

Perto dali:

San:- O que será que nós perdemos? Cadê a tata-chan?

Rin:- Deve ter ido embora! Que droga e agente não tava aqui pra vê!

Shi:- Onde será que ela ta?

Mir:- Em qualquer lugar!Menos aqui!

Na mesa:

Pdi:- O que ouve de errado?

Ses:-" O que ouve de errado? O QUE OUVE DE ERRADO? Acontece que o zinho aqui não sabe o que faz! Por que eu sou um imbecil de não ter ido procurar a Tataome ainda! E por que? Por que não quero me apaixonar de novo! Agora eu não sei o que eu faço!" Nada.

Pdi:- Você só fica assim quando...tem uma garota no meio da história!

Ses:-...

Pdi:- Me diz, qual é o problema?

Ses:- É que...eu me apaixonei de novo. E eu não quero! Vou acabar sofrendo e/ou fazendo ela sofrer qualquer hora! E eu não quero! Não quero amar de novo! Não depois da...

Pdi:- Da morte da Anita não é?

Ses:-...

Pdi:- Sesshomaru...você se lembra de sua mãe não é?- Sesshomaru assentia com a cabeça- Você sabe o quão importante ela foi e sempre será pra mim, certo!- Ele assentia de novo- Pois bem, na morte dela, eu fiquei arrasado, disse a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria voltar a amar do novo! Me punia todos os dias em minha própria solidão! Tendo você apenas como minha única fonte de inspiração para continuar seguindo em frente e não botar tudo a perder. Mas... quando eu conheci a Izaoy, tudo mudou. Eu varias e varias vezes tentei ignorar, tentei mentir a mim mesmo, me enganar. Mas não consegui! Se não fosse a Izaoy, ainda seria um homem solitário e seco que um dia fui!

Ses:-...- Ele ouvia tudo como se isso pudesse salvar sua vida.

Pdi:- A questão é, quanto mais e mais você repreender esse amor dentro de você, pior irá ficar. Você irá sempre sofrer, irá sempre se afogar nas magoas do passado. Tente entender Sesshomaru, isso não fará melhorar nem pra você, nem pra ela!

Ses:- Obrigado!

Pdi:- Agora vá! Vá procurá-la e resolver as coisas. Antes que seja tarde demais.

Ses:- Eu vou papai!- e saiu correndo em direção aonde seu coração guiava.

Pdi:- É...ei eu não tinha que avisá-lo da Izaoy? Bom, é melhor eu falar isso depois! Problemas do coração são problemas do coração!

Começou a chover muito forte. Caia um temporal e ventava muito.agora também caia granizo. No hospital, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam na sala de espera:

Kag:- Inuyasha, acho que vamos ficar presos aqui!

Inu:- Também acho! E a...- começou a tocar seu celular novamente- Alo?...Ah, oi pai...é eu sei...tá chovendo muito...ah tem...ótimo, obrigado pelo conselho...ok até depois.

Kag:- Que que foi Inuyasha?

Inu:- Ele disse que não vai poder nos buscar. Mas também... que aqui tem um hotelzinho nos fundos. É só agente pedir uma vaga que eles abrem, amanhã meu pai paga.

Kag:- Ah...que bom!-sorriu.

Os dois foram pedir uma vaga e logo já estavam na frente do aposento. Tinha uma geladeira com alguns refrigerantes, alguns pacotes de bolacha e um sofá. O problema era que havia apenas uma cama de casal:

Inu:- Kagome, você dorme na cama de casal e eu no sofá ok?

Kag:- Não Inuyasha, eu no sofá e você na cama!

Inu:- Kagome!

Kag:- Ou, nós dois dormimos na cama de casal!

Inu:- Não tem problema pra você?

Kag:- Nenhum!

Inu:- Então, assim seja!Mas primeiro...- pegou seu celular.

Sesshomaru ainda a procurava por todos os lados. Por causa da chuva não conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Percebendo que não estava no hotel, decidiu sair de la o mais rápido possível, mas fora parado pelo porteiro:

Ses:-EI DA PRA ABRIR O PORTÃO!- Estava gritando por causa da chuva.

Por:- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? QUER PEGAR UMA PNEUMUNIA?

Ses:- EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE UMA PESSOA ESTÁ LÁ FORA! EU PRECISO BUSCA-LÁ!

Por:- É UMA GAROTA NÃO É?

Ses:- ISSO INDIFERE! ABRE A DROGA DESSA PORCARIA LOGO QUE EU TENHO QUE BUSCÁ-LA!

Por:- SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER!- O porteiro então finalmente abriu os portões e Sesshomaru correu o mais rápido que conseguia. Queria achar Tataome a todo custo.

Esta, porém, ainda estava ajoelhada onde tinha conseguido parar. Ainda estava lá cansada demais para levantar, cansada demais para respirar, cansada demais até para pensar, cansada demais para qualquer coisa. Só queria estar longe. Sozinha e, acima de tudo, nos braços dele. Mas sabia que nunca iria acontecer. Não iria. Não iria.

Ela deita-se e fecha seus olhos, começando a chorar muito mais. Sozinha, com frio, fome e sede. Mesmo assim nada conseguia tira-la dali agora.

Sesshomaru ainda a procurava. Por todos os lugares, quando pensou na possibilidade dela estar na praia. Ainda corria o mais rápido que podia. não conseguia ver muita coisa por causa da chuva. Apesar disso seu coração dizia que ela estava ali.Foi quando viu, mesmo com a chuva, algo ou alguém na areia. São sabendo como mais conseguiu apertar mais os passos.

Se aproximando e percebeu que era uma pessoa, mas precisamente uma mulher, melhor dizendo a Tataome, sua Tataome:

Ses:- TATAOME!- Correndo em sua direção.

Tat:- Ses...Sesshomaru.- ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

Ses:já na sua frente- Tataome! Você está bem?!

Tat:- É...é você mesmo!- abriu os olhos e começou a fita-lo, mas estava cansadoa, postanto seus olhos estavam entreabertos.

Ses:- Vou tirar vocês daqui!- A pegou no colo e saiu correndo para o hotel, a levando para o seu apartamento (não lembrava onde era o dela).

Tat:-Ob...obrigada.

Ses:- Por favor não faça mais isso! Não assuste mais desse jeito!

Tat:-...- Ainda com os olhos entreabertos mas estes exibiam uma expressão confusa.- Por que...pensava que não gostava de mim.

Ses:- Tataome...eu te amo! Eu sei que não deveria ter dito isso agora.você deve estar me odiando não é mesmo. Olha... me desculpa. Eu não queria ter te prejudicado tanto!

Tat:sorrindo- Não Sesshomaru, eu nunca te odiei, e nem nunca vou odiar! Eu te amo! Eu te amo muito pra conseguir te odiar!

Sesshomaru aproximou seu rosto do de Tataome, assim a beijando-a.

Kou:abrindo a porta- Nossa, não sabia que tínhamos visitas!

Ses:parando de beijar Tataome- É Kouga é!

Kou:- Se quiserem eu vou embora! Volto pra festa e fim de papo. Ah, alias, A Sango está com o presente de vocês dois.

Tat:levantando-se-Não, eu vou!- mas estava um pouco cansada e acabou tombando, porém Sesshomaru a segurou.

Ses:- Você pode ficar aqui! Eu durmo no chão! Não se preocupe!- foi ai que percebeu que seu celular estava em cima do criado mudo onde tinha uma mensagem.Depois de lê-la- Ou você dorme na cama do Inuyasha .

Tat:- Ahm?

Ses:- Ele não vai dormir aqui! Ele vai dormir em um hotelzinho por que a Izaoy foi pro hospital devido a um desmaio. Mas está tudo bem.

Kou:- Parece que hoje é seu dia de sorte Tataome.- Tataome apenas sorri.

No corredor do quarto de Sango e Miroku:

Mir:- Ah, Sango, outra coisa! Eu tenho mais um presente pra você!

San:- É, o que?

Mir:- Espere só mais uns 2 minutos!- Miroku vai para seu quarto. 5 minutos depois já estava de volta-, com uma caixa azul com alguns buracos- Sango, eu sei que você sempre quis um! Portanto...é pra você!

San:- Pra mim!- Sango pega a caixa e percebe que esta começa a miar- Miroku não me diga que é um...- Miroku assentia com a cabeça- AH BRIGADA!- Ela começa a abrir a caixa e vê que dentro havia uma gatinha- Ah que linda Miroku!

Mir:- Você gosto?

San:- Lógico! Adorei! Vou chamá-la de...Kirara!

Entretanto em um outro quarto

Kik:pegando o celular- Aquela fedelha! Ela me paga!-discando os números do celular- Agora ela vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!...Alo?

_???- Alo?_

Kik:- Quem ta falando?

_Kagu:-Sou eu, a Kagura! _

Kik:- Kagura,amiga, posso falar com o seu irmão?

_Kagu:- Pode pera ai.-Alguns minutos esperando._

_???- Alo?_

Kik:- Ah Oi Naraku meu amor!

_Nar:- Oi bebê! _

Kik:- Lembra o plano de roubar o dinheiro do imbecil do meu namorado! Pois é apareceu uma garota aqui e agora estragou tudo!

_Nar:- E o que você sugere?_

Kik:- Venha pra cá! Eu pago as passagens! Olha só que eu estou em miami. Fica muito caro ai do japão?

_Nar:- Não, não muito! _

Kik:- Chama a Kagura também!

_Nar:- Claro! Então quando você quer que eu vá?_

Kik:- O mais rápid possível! Se possível hoje mesmo!

_Nar:- Ok dentro de 2 dias eu já estou ai!_

Kik:- Ótimo! Agora tchau meu pudinzinho!

_Nar:- Tchau docinho.- e desligou._

Kik:- Agora você me paga! Nunca se esquecera do dia em que cruzou meu caminho...Kagome!

Continua...

Oi! Sei que demorei um pouco mais pra postar! Mas tah ai o cap!

Reviews:

**Kagome-higurashi-star:** Verdd! O miroku nunk tem jeito! xD! E a continuação tah aki! Bjos!

**Oikik-chan**: xD! É q aho q ele eh q dah as cenas engraçadas aki! E aki tah o cap! Kissus!

Ja né!


	15. Ultimo Plano nº 3 em AÇÃO!

_**O PINGENTE  
_______________________________________________________________**_

**Capitulo 15****- Ultimo Plano, nº03 em Ação!!!**

Kagome acorda de manhã e percebe que Inuyasha não estava ao seu lado. Assim vai procurá-lo, indo em direção a porta e o encontrando:

Kag:- Bom dia Inu-kun!

Inu:- Bom dia k-chan!

Kag:- Que horas são agora?

Inu:- 8 horas.

Kag:- HÁ quanto tempo está acordado?

Inu:- Ah, não muito! Só há meia hora.

Kag:- Ah!...Parece que a chuva paro, não é?

Inu:- Não só isso como também está uma manhã linda lá fora!

Kag:*sorrindo*- Eu imagino!

Inu:- Meu pai me ligou. Ele disse que daqui a umas 2 horas ele vem nos buscar.

Kag:- E o que vamos fazer até lá?

Inu:- Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois chamar minha mãe!

Kag:- Ok!

No hotel,Sesshomaru abre a janela, fazendo Tataome acordara com os raios de sol:

Ses:- Bom dia!

Tat:- Bom dia!

Rin:*que chega no quarto correndo*-Bom dia mamãe!- Falando está frase Tataome não pode deixar de dar um sorriso.

Tat:- Bom dia Rin!...ATCHIN!

Ses:- Acho que está gripada!

Tat:- Não, não se preocupe!- Mas Sesshomaru mesmo assim pois a mão na testa dela.

Ses:- Pelo menos não está com febre.

Tat:*sorrindo*- É melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto! As minhas amigas já devem estar preocupadas!

Ses:- Em todo caso só a Sango está no seu quarto! A Kagome passou a noite fora com o meu irmão!

Tat:- A noite...toda...fora?- tataome da um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Rin:- Mas toma café com a gente, por favor, mamãe!

Tat:- Ah... não vou incomodar?

Rin:- Claro que não, certo papai?

Ses:- Sinta-se à-vontade!

Tat:- *Levantando-se*- Obrigada!

Em outro quarto:

San:- ONDE ELAS ESTÃÃÃO!- Sango morria de preocupação.

Mir:*Segurando Kirara*- Calma Sango, na certa elas estão bem!

San:- QUANDO ELAS CHEGAREM AQUI EU VOU MATÁ-LAS!

Koh:- Sango, elas estão bem!

San:- Só espero que esteja certo Kohaku... POR QUE SE NÃO EU VOU TER UM ENFARTE AQUI!

Koh e Mir:- Ai, ai!

Koh:- Vamos descer então pra tomar café.

San:- NÃO! EU NÃO ARREDO O PE DAQUI ENQUANTO ELAS NÃO CHEGAREM!- Miroku e Kohaku se entre olharam, Miroku pois Kirara no chão e os dois foram arrastando Sango para o elevador (cada um segurando um braço)- NAÕ! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME LEVAR! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Desceram e foram para o restaurante do hotel, encontrando lá Sesshomaru, Tataome e os outro:

San:- VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR CARO POR ISSO!- Sango ainda estava sendo arrastada de costas por Miroku e Kohaku.

Mir:- Calma Sangozinha!

Koh:- Olha ali! Lá estão eles!- disse apontando para a mesa onde Sesshomaru estava.

San:- Eu não quero saber! Eu quero saber onde estão AS MNHAS AMIGAS!

Mir:- Bom, a Tataome ta ali!- Sango consegue se soltar de Miroku Kohaku e vai correndo para a mesa onde os outros estavam.

San: -TATAOME ONDE ESTEVE ESSA NOITE TODA EU ESTAVA MUITO PREOCUPADA!

Tat:- Olha, é que...

Ses:*que estava sentando ao lado de Tataome*- Seja como for a culpa é minha!- Sango e Tataome o olharam- Eu a convenci de ficar lá no meu apartamento por que...- Sango chegou mais perto de Sesshomaru o olhando com extrema fúria- Porque...já estava muito tarde e chovendo muito forte e...- Sango ficava cada vez mais brava- e...é que...

Mir:*Segurando Sango pelo braço*- Venha aqui Sangozinha, vamos pegar uma cadeira e sentar junto a eles.- Kohaku foi logo atrás.

Kou:- Essa mulher me dá medo!

Shi:- No geral, todas elas dão!- Rin e Kanna o olharam com profundo ódio - Com exceção de vocês duas é claro.

Sango, Kohaku e Miroku voltaram com as cadeiras, Sango sentou de frente para Sesshomaru e em nenhum momento parava de olhá-lo com muita raiva:

San:- Ah, é mesmo... ONDE ESTÁ A KAGOME?!

Mir:- Tente se acalmar Sangozinha!

San:- NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR ENQUANTO NÃO SOUBER ONDE... - Fora cortada por Kouga.

Kou:- Ela não está aqui!- Sango o olhou surpresa – Ela não está nem no hotel se você quer saber!- Sango ainda o olhava surpresa, mas logo sua expressão de raiva voltou.

San: ONDE ELA ESTA?!

Kou:- Olha... ela foi junto com o Inuyasha...

San:- COMO É QUE É?

Kou:- Olha... é que...

San:- HOJE TODO MUNDO FOI SE DIVERTIR MENOS EU?!

Kan:- É que ela foi junto com ele visitar a senhora Izaoy que foi para o hospital por causa de um desmaio.- Sango a olhou surpresa.

San:- Menos mal! Mas isso não explica o porquê dela não ter voltado ontem!

Tat:- Por causa da chuva ela teve que ficar com o Inuyasha em um hotel que tinha lá perto. - Sango ficara brava novamente.

Enquanto isso, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam comendo em uma pequena lanchonete:

Inu:- E então?

Kag:- Hum?

Inu:- Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu com o Naraku!

Kag:*ficando triste*- É que...depois que você foi embora...ele...

Pdi:- Achei vocês! E então, vamos voltar?

Inu:-*suspiro* Vamos né? " Porque que sempre que eu vou saber do Naraku alguém me atrapalha?".

Kag:*sorrindo*- Claro!" Ufa, essa foi por pouco!".

No quarto de Tataome, Sango e Kagome:

San:*abrindo a porta*- Vocês podiam ter me ligado pelo menos né?

Tat:- Olha... ATCHIN! É que agente... ATCHIN! Esqueceu-se.... ATCHIN! Foi só isso!

San:- E você está gripada!

Tat:- É só um resfriadinho a toa!...ATCHIN!

San:*Virando-se para Tataome*-UM RESFRIADO QUE PODE VIRAR UMA PNEUMONIA!

Tat: - Calma San-chan! Não se preocupe! Tá tudo certo!- Ela finalmente percebeu que não estavam a sós.

San:- Assim espero!- Vendo que Tataome ia na direção de Kirara.

Tat:- Olha, vejo que temos uma nova amiguinha!

San:- AH! Esta é a Kirara! O Miroku que me deu!

Tat:*pegando-a*- Você sempre quis ter um gato não é mesmo?

San:- Sim! E eu a acho linda!

Tat:- Hihi...ATCHIN!

San:- Ah...e falando em presentes! Olha só...- pegando uma sacola- Esses são os seus!

Tat:*pondo Kirara no chão e pegando a sacola*- Puxa! Quanta coisa!

San:- É verdade!

Kag:*que acabara de abrir a porta*- Hum...Bom dia meninas!- Sango vai correndo em sua direção.

San:- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?! EU FIQUEI MUITO PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE A PALAVRA CELULAR?! OU ENTÃO TELEFONE?!

Kag:- Calma Sango, não aconteceu nada!

San:- E SE TIVESSE ACONTECIDO?!

Tat:- Não ligue k-chan! Ela fez a mesma coisa quando me achou!

Kag:-Hum....como assim? Você também não dormiu aqui?

Tat:- Não, eu estava...ATCHIN! no apartamento do Sesshomaru!- Kagome sorri.

San:- Da próxima vez que forem dormir fora... ME AVISEM!- foi em direção ao guarda-roupas e pegou mais uma sacola- K-chan, este foram seus presentes!- Sango entregou a Kagome e sentou-se na sua cama.

Kag:- Obrigao San-chan!

San:- De nada! Mas me contem...como foi a noite de vocês?

Tat:- Ah...nada de mais!... Atchin!

San:- Como assim nada de mais?! Se não fosse algo importante você não teria ido dormir no quarto do Sesshomaru!

Tat:- É que...ontem eu fiquei muito magoada e fui pra praia na areia e...ATCHIN! Fiquei lá até que começou a chover. Daí o Sesshomaru veio me buscar!- Sango e Kagome escutavam atentamente.-...E como estava muito tarde eu fui dormir na casa dele... daí ele disse que me ama e eu...

San:- E ISSO NÃO É NADA DE MAIS?!

Kag:- Continua! Continua!

Tat:- Daí eu confessei que o amava e depois nos beijamos e fomos dormir!

Kag:- ...QUE BOM!

San: ISSO É ÓTIMO!

Tat:*sentada em sua cama*- E você k-chan? Como esteve fora?

Kag:- E...eu?

San:- É, nos conta, como foi sua noite!

Kag:- Olha, não aconteceu nada de mais! Eu e o Inuyasha fomos visitar a mãe dele no hospital!

San:- Disso eu sei!

Kag:- Daí nós fomos em um hotelzinho que tinha por lá que havia um sofá, algumas coisas e uma cama de casal.

San:- E quem dormiu no sofá? Você ou ele?

Kag:- Nem eu nem ele! Nós dormimos juntos...- Sango e Tataome se aproximaram de Kagome-...na cama!

Mir:*Entrando no quarto- Vocês dormiram...juntos?

Tat:- O que você está fazendo aqui Miroku?

Mir:- Vim ver minha Sangozinha!

San:- E só por isso acha que tem direito a entrar assim? Sem nem antes bater?

Mir:- É!

San:-¬¬ E o que mais k-chan!

Kag:- Só! Não tem mais!

Tat:- Me engana que eu gosto k-chan!

Kag:-É serio! Não aconteceu nada!- Elas começaram a olhá-la desconfiada- Eu juro!

Tat:- Assim espero!

Mir:- Mais se você ficar grávida depois...

Kag:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!

Tataome e Sango suspiram aliviadas. Miroku faz cara de quem não acredito.

Kikyo estava dormindo quando fora surpreendida pelo seu celular:

Kik:- AH! MAIS QUE DROGA!- pegando o celular- ALO?

Kagu:- Alo Kikyo!

Kik:- Que que você quer?

_Kagu:- Nada demais! Só que nós estamos dentro do avião já!_

Kik:- Então já estão vindo pra cá?

_Kagu:- Isso! Chegaremos ai mais ou menos... 11 horas assim!_

Kik:- Estarei esperando por vocês!

_Kagu:- Então tchau! Até mais!- desligando o celular._

Kik:- Assim espero! Ah Kagome! Se prepare! Logo logo você vai me pagar por tudo que me fez!

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha estava indo para o seu quarto, lá encontra Kouga:

Kou:- Mais não era sem tempo não?

Inu:- *suspiro* Bom dia pra você também Kouga!

Kou:- A Sango está com os seus presentes! Se quiser pegá-los vá lá falar com ela!

Inu:- Ai...daqui a pouco eu vou!- Disse se jogando no sofá

Kou:- Você está...cansado Inuyasha?

Inu:- É, um pouco!

Kou:- A noite deve ter sido agitada então!- Inuyasha não percebera no que Kouga estava se referindo.

Inu:- É, foi um pouco!- Ele começa a olhar para Kouga.

Kou:- ...- Kouga estava quase dando risada.

Inu:- Que é?

Kou:-...

Inu:- Que foi?

Kou:-...- Só ai que Inuyasha percebeu no que se tratava a conversa.

Inu:- NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO NÃO!- disse se levantando do sofá.

Kou:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:- NÃO É ISSO!

Kou:- claro que não Inuyasha...é pior!

Inu:- É SÉRIO! NÃO É ISSO NÃO!

Kou:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu:- FEH!

Kou:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- E sai do quarto.

Inu:- Droga!

Kagome estava andando junto a Sango, Kirara (no colo se Sango) e Miroku pelo hotel:

Kag:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI NADA!

Mir:- E quer que eu acredite k-chan!

Kag:- GRRRRRRR!

San:- Ah Miroku, ela não vai falar!

Kag:- MAIS NÃO FOI NADA! NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!

Mir:- Tem certeza de que quando acordou hoje de manhã não estava...enjoada?

Kag:- GRRRRRRRRR!

San:- Olha k-chan não precisa ficar brava! Nós não contamos a ninguém!

Kag:- QUER SABER EU VOU ANDANDO!...E NEM PENSEM EM ME SEGUIR!

Kouga estava indo se encontrar com Ayame na sorveteria:

Aya:- Bom dia Kouga!

Kou:- Bom dia Ayame!

Aya:- E então como vai indo as coisas?

Kou:- Ah, vão bem sim!

Eles então começam a conversar.

Tataome estava andando quando vê Sesshomaru sentado em um banco olhando as crianças brincando de pega-pega no parque do hotel:

Tat:- Ola Sesshy!

Ses:- Ses...shy?

Tat:- Não posso chamar você assim? Se não quiser pod...

Ses:- Não, não! Tudo bem!

Tat:- Posso...sentar com você?

Ses:- Pode claro!- dando espaço para Tataome sentar.

Tat:- Ai ai...!

Ses:-...

Rin:*Percebendo que Tataome estava ali*- MAMÃE!- e se solta da arvore.

Shi:-AH! PEGUEI!

Rin:- SHIPPO NÃO VALE!

Shi:- Ah valeu sim! Você saiu do pick!

Rin:- ENTÃO PREPARECE POR QUE EU VOU TE PEGAR!

Kan:- VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA!

Ses e Tat:- Crianças!- Nisso se entreolharam.

Ses:- Ela pode ser pequena! Mas me deu muito trabalho!

Tat:- Imagino! Ela é cheia de energia!

Ses:- É, eu sei! Percebi isso desde o dia em que nasceu! Ela vivia chorando! Era muito difícil dela parar!- Tataome sorri.

Kanna que estava correndo de repente para e começa a olhar para o céu:

Kan:- Algo ruim vai acontecer!Mas o que, eu não sei!- E continua a correr.

As horas passaram rápidamente e já eram 11 horas da noite. Kikyo foi buscar Naraku e Kagura no aeroporto:

Kik:- Hu! Mais esses aviões! São tão lerdos! Mais que demora! Dava até pra mim...- Foi ai que viu que o tão esperado avião desceu. E não demorou muito para os passageiros descerem. O difícil era encontrá-los.

Kagu:- Bem, chegamos a Miami!

Nar:- Finalmente! Nunca mais pego passagens de classe econômica! Aquele gordo que sentava do meu lado tava quase me esmagando!

Kagu:- Hei, lá esta a Kikyo!...OI KIKYO! ESTAMOS AQUI!- disse ela acenando, Kikyo acena de volta.

Kik:- OI!- Kagura e Naraku apertam os passos.

Kagu:- Ah quanto tempo!

Kik:- É verdade!

Nar:- Estava com saudades!- Kikyo e Naraku e beijaram!

Kik:- Eu também!

Kagu:- E qual é o plano?

Kik:- Vamos fazer o seguinte! Vamos andando que eu explico no caminho!

Inuyasha finalmente vai buscar os presentes que havia ganhado de natal no quarto onde Sango estava:

TOC!TOC!

Tat:- Deixa que eu atendo!- Abrindo a porta- Ah! Ola Inuyasha! Entre!

San:- O que te trás aqui?

Inu:- Eu sei que você está com meus presentes Sango!

Mir:*que estava lá também*- Veio por isso ou veio por causa da k-chan?

Inu:- Aahhhhh...- Isso faz Kagome ruborizar.

San:- Já vou pegar seus presentes Inu!

Mir:- Mas, o que aconteceu ontem a noite?

Inu:- Que?

Kag:- Eu já disse QUE NÃO FOI NADA!

Mir:- Isso é o que todos dizem!

Tat:- Hihihi!

San:- Hihihi! Toma aqui Inuyasha!

Inu:*pegando os presentes*- Não entendi!

Tat:- Não é nada Inuyasha! Pode ir!- Inuyasha da os ombros e vai em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair.

Mir:-Só tenha mais juizo da próxima vez que ficar sozinho com a k-chan! Assim não acontece que nem aconteceu agora!

POW!

Inu:- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA E FIM DA HITORIA!- Inuyasha bate a porta com força.

Mir:- Concordo com ele. Bom, eu vou embora! Até mais!

Tat, San, e Kag:- Até mais!

Mir:- Mas, Kagome...

Kag:- TCHAU MIROKU!- O empurrando para fora do quarto.

Mir:- Como queira.- Deu os ombros, foi para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e dormiu.

Kouga e Ayame tinham acabado de voltar do cinema, estavam entrando no hotel quando:

Aya:- Ai Kouga, eu me diverti muito sabia?

Kou:- Eu também!...Ayume?

Aya:- Sim?

Kou:- Olho, eu sei que é um pouco precipitado de mais, mas eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa!

Aya:- Pode falar Kouga!

Kou:- Eu queria dizer... queria dizer...

Aya:- ...?

Kou:- Eu queria te dizer que eu gosto muito de você! Não só gostar como amiga mais algo a mais que isso!

Aya:- Kouga!

Kou:- Você deve estar me achando um pateta por dizer isso, mas eu... gosto muito de você Ayame! Eu na verdade amo muito você!

Aya:- Pois saiba... que e também amo muito você.- Ayame pode sentir seus lábios sendo calados pelos de Kouga.

Kou:*depois do beijo*- Então~? Foi tão ruim assim?

Aya:- Não! Foi maravilhoso!...hã?

Kou:- Hum?

Mas a atenção dos dois voltou-se para um carro que entrava no hotel. Era um táxi, e lá dentro havia uma pessoa muito conhecida:

Aya:- Aquela não é a tal da Kikyo?

Kou:- Sim! É ela mesma, mas...quem são aqueles outros dois?

Aya:- Não sei, mas não me cheiram bem!

Algum tempo depois, Kagome já estava em seu quarto conversando com Tataome e Sango...ou quase:

Kag:- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! ENTÃO ME ENTENDENDO?! ENTÃO EU SOLETRO: N-A-O-~ NÃO!

San:- Mas Kagome, e se por um acaso...

Kag:- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA! AGORA PAREM DE ME ZOA!

Tat:- Nós só queremos o seu bem k-chan!

Kag:- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

TOC!TOC!TOC!(batida na porta)

Kag:- EU ATENDO! QUEM SABE ASSIM VOCÊS PARAM DE ME ENCHER!- Kagome dirige-se a porta, e para a sua surpresa, era Kikyo- Ki...ki...Kikyo?

Kik:- Kagome, eu gostaria de falar com você!

Kag:- Então diga!

Kik:- Gostaria de te pedir desculpas por tentar te separar do Inuyasha! E também por ter te xingado!

Kag:*fechando a porta*- Você... me pedindo desculpas?

Kik:- Sei que foi errado- ia andando até a porta da escada de serviços- E eu queria que você me perdoa-se!

Kag:*seguindo Kikyo*- Eu não sei!

Kik:- Kagome! Sinto muito por ter feito tudo isso a você e quase estragar a sua vida!- Nisso abriu a porta da área de serviço para ela passar. Kagome não reparando que era a área de Serviço entra lá- Portanto só quero declara...- Entrando na área de serviço e fechando a porta, ficando tudo escuro- QUE AGORA EU TE PEGUEI!- Com isso não entendendo muita coisa Kagome apenas percebera que estava sendo arrastada escada a baixo por alguém e que sua boca estava tampada.

???:- Pronto amiga pegamos!

???- Vamos logo! Não vou agüentar segura-la por muito tempo!E não da pra andar direito no escurp.

Kik:- Kagura, pegue a lanterna!

Kagu:- Está?

Kik:- Me de isso aqui!- pegando a lanterna- Exatamente! Me de a venda!- Kagura deu a venda para Kikyo- Ótimo! Agora fique quietinha Kagome!

Kag:- HUUUUMMMM!- Kagome estava com os olhos tampados.

???- Agora liga a droga dessa lanterna!

Kik:- Já vai!- liga a lanterna- PRONTO! AGORA VAMOS!

Kagu:- Já sabe como vamos sair daqui?

Kik:- Lógico! O taxista foi pago justamente pra isso! E não nos revelara a policia!

???- Como tem certeza?

Kik:- Naraku, querido, eu sou um gênio ok!- Kagome assusta-se ao ouvir o nome "Naraku".

Kag:-HUM?! "Não, não pode ser aquele Naraku! Ele não teria mudado tanto assim...teria?".

Logo eles saem do hotel pelo estacionamento do subsolo, entram no carro e se dirigem-se a um lugar desconhecido. Kagome começa a chorar, fazendo o pano que cobria seus olhos ficar úmido.

Kik:- AH! Pare de chorar!

Kagu:- deixa! Assim fica mais divertido!

Nar:- Tanto faz!

Kagome deixa uma de suas lagrimas rolar pelo seu rosto e cair em cima do pingente (que ela ainda usava).

Inuyasha estava deitado ouvindo musica quando começou a sentir uma sensação estranha:

Inu:- Kagome!

Continua...


	16. Problemas

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**O PINGENTE**_

Capitulo 16- Problemas

Já era 2 da manha, Kagome ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Assim Sango (sendo come é) começou a ficar um pouco preocupada:

San:- ONDE AQUELA MENINA SE METEEEEU?!

Tat:- Calma Sango, no máximo ela está passeando ou com o Inuyasha.

San:- AH 3 HORAS?

Tat:- Calma Sango, já já ela ta aqui!

San:- Assim espero!

No carro onde estava Kagome, eles chegam até um prédio abandonado, uma antiga fabrica de automóveis. Se dirigem ao 5º andar para uma sala cheia de maquinas. Amarram Kagome em uma cadeira e acendem as luzes:

Kagu:- Estão esse é o rosto da menina!

Nar:*surpreso*-Ei, eu a conheço!

Kagu:- Sério? De onde?

Nar:- Já fui amigo dela uma vez.

Kik:- Bom, isso não é importante, o importante é que logo logo o seu namorado, querida Kagome, vai estar aqui e com isso finalmente vamos conseguir o que queremos.

Kag:- Hum...hum...HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Kagu:- Sinto muito mas não posso fazer nada!

Nar:- Vamos reservar a guarda da garota

Kik:- Certo, de uma em uma hora agente reveza! Kagura você começa!

Kagu:- Porque eu?

Kik:- Porque eu to falando! Agora VAI!

Kagu:*suspiro*-Como quiser madame!

No dia seguinte Inuyasha acorda de manhã com umas batidas muito fortes em sua porta:

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Inu:- QUE SACO!

Kou:- QUEM É O INFELIZ QUE ESTA BATENDO NA PORTA??

Ses:- SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM VAI ABRIR ESSA PORTA OU NÃO?!- Nenhum dos dois falou nada- OK OK! Eu abro!- Sesshomaru vai até a porta e ao abri-la encontra alguém, muito furiosa.

San:*Entrando no apartamento*- CADE ELA?! CADE ELA?!

Kou:- Ela, ela quem?

San:- COMO ASSIM QUEM?! A KAGOME!

Tat:*chegando logo atrás*- olha, eu tentei segura-la, mas não deu!

Inu:- Ela não está aqui não!

San:*fazendo cara de surpresa*- Não?-muda sua expressão de rosto para raiva de novo e vai em cima de Inuyasha- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?!

Inu:- Hora... eu não sei!

Tat:- Sango, eu acho que ele não sabe mesmo!

Kou:-É, a Kagome nem se quer passou por aqui ontem!

Ses:- Se ela não voltou pra casa ontem é porque algo deve ter acontecido!- De repente o celular de Inuyasha começou a tocar, este vai atender.

Inu:-"Mais que estranho! Eu não conheço esse numero! Bom pode ser da Kagome" Alo?

_Kik:- Oi Inuyasha, como vai?_

Inu:- Ki...kikyo?

_Kik:- Isso mesmo! _

Inu:- que você quer?

_Kik:- Bem, vamos direto ao assunto! Eu estou com a sua preciosa Kagome presa aqui do meu lado com uma arma apontando para sua cabeça!- Inuyasha ficou atônico com o que acabara de ouvir- E eu quero apenas que você me de um pequeno valor de dólares se quiser vê-la sã e salva._

Inu:- COMO É?!

_Kik:- Ai, ai! Pelo visto você é muito lerdo mesmo para entender qualquer coisa certo?1 Bom, pois bem! Eu quero que você de entregue daqui a exatamente 12 horas 10 bilhões de dólares se quiser ver sua Kagome viva novamente!_

Inu:- Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho esse dinheiro! Nem meu pai! Como quer que eu te dou tudo isso?!

_Kik:- Olha, isso não é problema meu! Se vira! Mas é bom não ter nenhum número a menos dessa quantia ou sua linda Kagome vai sofrer as conseqüências_!

Inu:- Você...VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR MENTINDO!

_Kik:- É mesmo Inuyasha?! Pois então, reconhece essa voz?!- Kikyo pois o telefone em Kagome._

_Kag:- HUUUUMMMMM!_

Inu:- KAGOME!- Neste momento Inuyasha começa a ficar extremamente desesperado. Kikyo pegou o telefone novamente.

_Kik:- Viu Inuyasha! Dessa vez eu não estava mentindo!_

Inu:- SUA MALDITA MISERAVEL!

_Kik:- Bom, você já sabe! Ou me traz o dinheiro ou ela morre! E mais! Se tiver uma pessoa, mais umazinha mesmo, já pode dizer adeus para Kagome também. E nem pense em chamar a policia!_

Inu:-HORA SUA...

_Kik:- Te falarei onde deve me encontrar mais tarde. Você foi avisado Inuyasha! Até mais!- e desligou o telefone._

Inu:- ESCU....desligou!

Ses:- Quem era Inuyasha?

Inu:*desligando o celular*- Era a ...Kikyo.

San:*preocupada*-E o que aconteceu? O que ela te disse para você ficar tão desesperado assim?

Inu:- Ela...ela está com a Kagome! E ela quer que eu de pra ela 10 bilhões de dólares pra mim poder var Kagome viva novamente!

Ses:- Mais ela está louca?! Nós não temos 10 bilhões de dólares!

Inu:- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI?!

Kou:- Calma Inuyasha! Ficar estressado não ira ajudar em nada.

Inu:- EU NÃO ESTOU ESTREASSADO!

Tat:- Não seria bom nós ligarmos para a policia?

Inu:*sentando-se na cama*-Não, ela vai acabar matando ela do mesmo jeito!

Ses:- Temos que pensar em alguma forma de resolver esse problema!

San:*com lagrimas nos olhos*- A Kagome foi...sequestrada? É isso?- Sango começa a chorar.

Tat:*abraçando Sango*-Calma, não se preocupe! Tudo vai ficar bem!

Ses:- Quer que eu avise o resto do pessoal Inuyasha?

Inu:*ainda muito preocupado*- Assim será melhor de resolver o problema.

Na fabrica:

Kik:- Naraku, é a sua vez agora!Eu vou dar uma volta por ai!- Naraku então entra na sala e senta-se na cadeira, Kikyo sai da sala.

Kag:- HUUUUMMMM!

Nar:* se aproximando dela*- Hora, fica quieta Kagome!

Kag:- *ronc*HUUUUUUMMM!

Nar:- Vejo que...está com fome certo?- Nisso tirou a pano que estava em sua boca.

Kag:- HORA! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA?! ESTOU SEM COMER A HORAS!

Nar:- Vou ver se tem alguma coisa que você possa comer!- Deu três passos- KAGURA! VENHA AQUI!

Kagu:*que vem andando*- O que que você quer?

Nar:- Ela tá com fome!

Kag:- EI! NÃO FALE COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA COISA!

Kagu:- E o que você quer que eu faça?

Nar:- Vê se tem alguma coisa lá pra ela comer! Esse barulho de estomago roncando está me deixando louco!

Kagu:-*suspiro* Tudo bem! Eu já vou!- e começou a andar- Tudo eu! Tudo eu!

Não demorou muito até que Kagome já pudesse estar comendo algumas frutas que Kagura trouxera:

Nar:*dando a fruta para Kagome morder (dando em sua boca porque ela estava com as mãos amarradas)*-Tome aqui!

Kagu:- Deve estar muito bom pra você estar gostando tanto!

Kag:*engolindo*- E está! E porque além de eu adorar maça, eu estava com fome!

Nar:- Sorte sua que Kikyo não está aqui! Se não ela jamais deixaria você comer nem que fosse apenas um "_Fandangos"_!

Kagu:- Realmente!Quando são os inimigos que tem que sofrer ela jamais terá um pingo de piedade!

Kag:- Mas...porque vocês me seqüestraram? O que eu fiz de errado?

Kagu:- A nosso ver nada! Mas ao ver dela, muita coisa! Você "estragou" os planos dela horas!

Kag:- Estraguei? Como assim?

Nar:*suspiro*- Ela queria se casar com o namorado dela pelo dinheiro! E ele além disse a paparicava muito com presentes e mimos, como jóias. Ela iria se casar com ele e roubar tudo depois!

Kagu:- Em suma, dar o golpe do baú!

Kag:- Mas...ela não é muito nova pra casar?

Nar:- No mundo dela não!

Kag:- Ah....me dá mais uma maçã?

Kagu:*pegando uma maçã*- Aproveite enquanto pode.

No hotel, todos estavam reunidos no quarto de Inuyasha:

Mir:- Qual foi o prazo que ela te deu para entregar o dinheiro?

Inu:- Foi de entregar as 9 da noite.

Mdi:- Onde querido?

Inu:- Eu não sei! Ela não falou!

Pdi:- Mais ela só pode estar louca! De onde ela acha que sai o dinheiro? De árvores?

Ses:- Ela só pode estar louca! Onde vamos arranjar 10 bilhões de dólares?!

San:*segurando Kirara*- Eu também acho que ela deve estar louca!

Eles escutam batidas na porta, quando Kouga vai abrir são Rin, Kanna e Shippo, que no momento não desconfiavam de nada:

Kou:- Ah, oi crianças!

Kan:- Ola senhor Kouga!

Rin:- Nós queremos saber se podemos ir ao parque?

Kouga olha para trás em direção a Sesshomaru:

Ses:- Eu acho que eles podem e devem saber o que está acontecendo! Eles já são bem grandinhos para saber o que está acontecendo!

Shi:- Por que? O que está acontecendo?- Nisso os três entraram.

Inu:- A Kagome... ela foi seqüestrada!

Shi:- Por quem?

Tat:- Pela Kikyo!

Kan:*em choque*- Eu sabia que alguma coisa de errado iria acontecer!

Inu:- SE SABIA POR QUE NÃO DISSE NADA?!

Kan:*com lagrimas nos olhos*- Desculpa! Não sabia que iria ser tão grave!

Ses:- INUYASHA A CULPA NÃO É DELA SE A KIKYO É UMA MONSTRA!

Inu:- Ok, me desculpe Kanna!

Mdi:- A questão é que...como vamos salva-la?

Koh:- Temos duas opções, ou nós pagamos... ou nós armamos um plano e ela vai direto pra cadeia!

Pdi:- A primeira opção é doentia! Eu não tenho 10 bilhões de dólares!

San: *segurando Kirara*- Então, só sobrou a segunda opção!

Mir:- Sango tem razão! E então o que vamos fazer?

Inu:- Eu não sei!,,, só sei que tem que ser de um jeito que ninguém descubra!

Na fabrica, Kagura estava andando pela fabrica enquanto Naraku vikiava Kagome:

Kag:- Ei, Naraku?

Nar:- Hum?

Kag:- Por que você mudou tanto assim? Por que depois que o Inuyasha foi embora você nuca mais falou conosco?

Nar:-...

Kag:- Em...me diga!

Nar:-...

Kag:- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AJUDANDO AQUELA IDIOTA?!

Nar:*irritado*- Por que? Você quer saber mesmo o porque? Bom, pois bem acontece que eu sei que ninguém neste mundo NINGUÉM me deu o valor que eu merecia! Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 7 anos! Tive que entrar atrasado na escola devido a isso! Nunca tive nenhum amigo ou namorada! As pessoas me despresavam e eram poucas as que me falavam oi! E a única pessoa que fez isso um dia foi embora! Pra deus sabe onde está agora!

Kag:- EU NÃO TE DESPRESAVA!

Nar:- VOCÊ SÓ SAIA ANDAVA COMIGO PORQUE O INUYASHA ESTAVA LÁ!

Kag:- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

Nar:- HORA VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU O QUE?! TROXA! VO^CE NUNCA FOI UMA AMIGA VERDADEIRA! COMO SANGO NEM MIROKU E MUITO MENOS TATAOME FORAM! ENTÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ!-Neste momento Kagura chega na sala.

Kagu:- Naraku, é minha vez de fazer a guarda agora!

Nar:*levantando-se*- A vontade!- e saiu do cômodo.

Passou-se algumas horas, e era a vez de Kagura ficar na guarda:

Kag:- "Eu tenho que falar com o Inuyasha de algum modo!A sim! Mas só vai funcionar se...quer saber não custa tentar!" Kagura?

Kagu:- O que que você quer?

Kag:- Será que você não posso ir ao banheiro?

Kagu:- Pra que?

Kag:- Por favor, eu estou apertada!

Kagu:- Tá bom, tá bom, pode ir! Mas que seja rápido!- Kagura soltou Kagome mais a levou até o banheiro.

Kagome ao entrar lá viu que era um lugar abandonado e prejudicado pelo ali tinha um pequeno espelho,

No hotel:

Tat:- Tem que ser algo discreto e fácil!

Mir:- E se agente a coloca-se em um foguete cheio de tubarões e a manda-se pra lua!

San: *segurando Kirara*- Que parte do DISCRETO e FÁCIL você não entendeu?

Ses:- Sem brincadeiras agora! Temos que arranjar um jeito, e logo!

Inu:- "Eu tenho uma idéia" E...eu já volto!- Disse e foi em direção ao banheiro- "Como não pensei nisso antes?"- Pegou o seu pingente e foi em direção ao espelho.

Kag:-" Vamos funciona! Funciona! Vai Inuyasha por favor responda...parece que...ta abrindo..." Inuyasha!

Inu:- Kagome, graças a deus você esta salva! Eu devia estar ai com você!

Kag:- Inuyasha a culpa não é sua!

Inu:- Kagome...eu juro eu vou te tirar daí nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

Kag:- Inuyasha...

Inu:-Eu prometo! Eu te juro que você vai sair bem!- Inuyasha foi passar a mão no espelho, mas essa atravessou.

Kag:- Inuyasha olha... sua mão! Ela atravessou!

Inu:- Eu percebi! E se eu...tentasse atravessar?

Kag:- Inuyasha o espelho é muito pequeno! Isso não vai dar certo!

Inu:- Esse neste também não da! MAIS QUE DROGA!

Kag:- Mais tem um espelho na sala em que eu estou!

Inu:- Você conseguiria passar por lá?

Kag:- Não!Eles vão me amarrar no momento em que eu sair deste banheiro!

Inu:- Só se na hora em que eles forem pegar o dinheiro você ficar ai sozinha, eu te desamarrar e você sai!

Kag:- Mais Inuyasha... como você vai passar se o pingente está comigo e eu estou a uns 10 metros de la!

Inu:- Agora que você vai voltar joga-o pra encostar no espelho que eu tenho uma idéia!

Kag:- E qual seria?

Inu:- Na hora de buscar o dinheiro, vai alguém no meu lugar, enquanto eu fico no salão do hotel onde o espelho é bem grande e da pra passar numa boa, eu te desamarro e depois você fica livre!

Kagu:*do lado de fora do banheiro e batendo na porta*- DA PRA ANDA LOGO?! EU TO COM PRESSA!

Kag:- Ok, mas quem vai ficar no seu lugar?

Kagu:* ainda do lado de fora do banheiro e batendo na porta*- VAMOS LOGO!

Inu:- Vai por mim, eu tenho uma ótima idéia!

Kag:- Assim espero!

Inuyasha pega seu pingente e vai em direção a sala, mas precisamente em Shippo:

Inu:- SHIPPO!

Shi:- O QUE?! O QUE?!

Inu:- Você pode se transformar em outras pessoas certo?

Shi:- Sim, mas... não...

Inu:- Então tente se transformar em mim!

Tat:- Inuyasha pega leve com ele! Ele é apenas uma criança!

Shi:- Mas...

Inu:- TENTE!

Shippo começou a se transformar, ele ficou extremamente parecido com Inuyasha. Exceto por duas coisas, uma era o cheiro ( que os humanos não conseguiam sentir) e a outra era...:

San:- Olha, tá muito parecido com o Inuyasha...

Mir:- Se ele tivesse 5 anos!

Shi:- Eu não consigo imitar pessoas que sejam mais velhas que eu! Elas ficam do meu tamanho!

Inu:- Maldição!

Rin:- Mas você pode transformar outra pessoa!

Shi:- Hum...é verdade!

Ses:- E quem vai se transformar em Inuyasha? Tem que ser alguém que tenha pelo menos o tamanho aproximado!

Mir:- Só se for...o Kouga!

Kou:- E...eu? Como assim eu?

San: *segurando Kirara*- Você é nossa ultima esperança Kouga!

Kir:- Mew!

Tat:- É Kouga!

Inu:- Por favor!

Kou:- Ok, ok! Eu vou!- Kouga vai indo em direção a Shippo.

Shi:- Está pronto?

Kou:- Não... mas pode ir!

Shippo pega 5 papeizinhos e põe um em cada braço, cada perna e um no tronco. Ele começa a falar algumas palavras e Kouga começa a brilhar. Alguns segundos depois , a luz se decepa e os papeizinhos caem no chão:

Mir:- Caramba! Eles estão mesmo muito parecidos!

Kou:*corre até o espelho do banheiro*- AAAAAAHHHHHH! Minha cara! Meu Cabelo! MINHA VOZ!

Ses:- Só muda no cheiro!

Tat:-A semelhança é incrível!

San:- Quase não se é possível notar a diferença!

Pdi:- Mas, por que você fez isto filho? Qual é o seu plano!

Inu:- Bem, o plano é o seguinte!- Inuyasha começa a contar sobre o plano.

Na fabrica Kagome vai sendo seguida por Kagura, chegando perto do espelho, ela joga sua parte do pingente no chão, esta escorrega até o espelho grande, chegando assim a encostar nele:

Kag:- Isso!

Kagu:- Disse alguma coisa?1

Kag:- Não, nada!

Kagura prende Kagome de volta na cadeira e desta vez põe o pano em sua boca:

Kagu:- Kikyo já vai chegar! É bom ela pensar que você não saiu dessa cadeira pra nada! ME ENTENDEU BEM?!

Kag:- Humhum!

Kik:*entrando no cômodo*- Bem, voltei!

Kagu:- E então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Kik:- Vamos marcar o ponto de encontro agora, certo?Me de o seu celular Kagura!

Kagu:- Por que não pega o do meu irmão?

Kik:- Por que eu já liguei no dele!

Kagu:- Ok, ok! Tome!- e entregou o celular para Kikyo, esta começou a digitar alguns números.

No hotel,o celular de Inuyasha começa a tocar. Ele vai atende-lo:

Inu:- Alo?

_Kik:- Inuyasha! A quanto tempo!_

Inu:- Sua maldita! FALA LOGO ONDE KAGOME ESTÁ!

_Kik:- Está aqui comigo! Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso!Ah, enquanto ao local, quero que me encontre na rua "Crintels", na frente do prédio abandonado!Ah e traga o dinheiro viu!_

Inu:-Hora sua...

_Kik:- Tchauzinho Inuyasha!- e Desligou._

Inu:*desligando o telefone*- Está...todo mudo pronto?

Kou:- Tenho outra escolha!

Mir:- Ok, mas Sango, Tataome, Rin, Shippo, Izaoy, Kirara, Kohaku e Kanna ficam aqui!

San:- EI! Mais isto não é justo!

Ses:- Concordo com ele! Vocês 8 ficam aqui! Nós 4 vamos até lá e Inuyasha vai resgatar a Kagome!

Shi:- Kouga, só tenho que te lembrar que está transformação só dura 1 hora ok!

Inu:- QUER DIZER QUE 9 E MEIA VOLTA AO NORMAL!

Mir:- Calma Kouga, não se desespere!

Kou:*que estava na frente da porta*- EU sou o Kouga!

Mir:- Ops, foi mal!

Rin:- Mais padrinho, como você vai buscar a Kagome?

Inu:- Isso pode deixar comigo!

Continua...


	17. Final: AO RESGATE!

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**O PINGENTE**_

_**Capitulo 17 Final-O Resgate!**_

Todos se aprontam, Inuytaisho, Miroku, Sesshomaru e Kouga vão em um táxi para a fabrica, Inuyasha vai até o saguão do hotel e percebe que não tem ninguém, Sango, Tataome, Izaoy, Rin, Shippo, Kirara e Kanna ficam como combinado.

Já era , Kagura e Naraku saem do cômodo. Deixando Kagome sozinha, porém amarrada. Foram para a frente da fabrica e ficaram esperando até que Inuyasha chegasse.

O táxi onde os meninos estavam parou a algumas quadras da fabrica. Kouga começou a andar com um cheque na mão escrito 10 bilhões de dólares. Sesshomaru, Miroku e Inuytaisho estavam logo atrás caso alguma coisa de errado acontecesse.

Kou:- Pronto Kikyo, trouxe que você pediu! Agora devolva a minha Kagome!

Kik:- Está certo de que veio sozinho?

Kou:- Sim!

A apenas alguns metros dali, Sesshomaru e Miroku estavam do lado de um muro esquerdo, enquanto Inuytaisho estava no do lado direito:

Ses:*ligando para Inuyasha*- Pronto! Pode ir buscá-la!

_Inu:- Certo!- Este desliga o telefone e abre a passagem._

Enquanto isso, Kouga (disfarçado de Inuyasha) conversava com Kikyo:

Kik:- Vá sonhando Inuyasha!Primeiro me passe o dinheiro e depois pensaremos no assunto!

Kou:- Como terei certeza que você vai libertar a Kagome depôs que eu te entregar o dinheiro?

Kik:- Como saberei se você me dará o dinheiro depois que eu a libertá-la?

Kagu:- Vamos logo com isso!

Kik:- Vamos dei-me logo o dinheiro Inuyasha!

Kouga vai dando alguns passos até onde está Kikyo, mas algo inesperado aconteceu:

Kou:- Eu...eu voltei ao normal!

Mir:- Droga! A previsão foi mais rápida do que imaginávamos!

Kik:- Kouga, isso é algum tipo de palhaçada? KAGURA VAMOS ENTRAR RÁPIDO!

Pdi:- NÃO DEIXEM ELAS ENTRAREM!- Miroku e Kouga pularam em cima de Kikyo e Sesshomaru em cima de Kagura, mas esta abre um leque que solta uma rajada de vento muito forte Fazendo Sesshomaru voar para o outro lado, eles dois então começam a se transformou em um Tai-yokai e ficou na frente da porta.

Kik:- Mesmo que vocês nos prendam ainda tem alguém lá dentro!

Enquanto isso Inuyasha atravessa o espelho indo de um modo mais fácil para a fabrica:

Inu:*disse a soltando*- Calma Kagome! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Kag:*já solta*- É melhor nós voltarmos! Eu ouvi alguns barulhos e...- Fora cortada por alguém.

Nar:- Então parece que o espertinho está tentando fugir com a garotinha!

Inu:- HORA FIQUE QUIETO!

Nar:- FIQUE QUIETO VOCÊ...Inuyasha?- Neste ultimo nome veio-se uma expressão de surpresa.

Inu:- Na...Naraku?

Nar:*pegando sua arma*- Então, vejam quem veio aqui nos dar uma visitinha!

Inu:- HORA! FIQUE QUIETO!

Nar:- Pois saiba que para levar a Kagome embora, terá que passar por mim!- disse apontando sua arma para Inuyasha.

Inu:- Pois saiba que eu não vou desistir!

Nar:*trancando a porta*- E nem eu Inuyasha!- Naraku então atirou em Inuyasha mas ente desviou.

Neste momento no hotel, o pessoal estava muito preocupado:

San:*ainda com Kirara no colo*- Será que vai ficar tudo bem? ?Será que o plano vai dar certo? Será que...

Koh:- Este drama esta me matando!

Kan:- Algo me diz que o plano não foi bem o esperado!

Rin:- Devíamos ir pra lá!

Tat:- Você tem razão! Deveriamos ir pra lá!

San:*colocando kirara no chão*- Com certeza! E então, vamos?

Mdi:- Quem sabe eles não precisam de nossa ajuda?

Shi:- Podem ir vocês, que eu vou ficar!

Koh:- Ah, não vai não! Eu vou te levar nem que seja a força!- Kohaku pegou Shippo no colo e os 8 foram para o elevador e desceram, mas para a surpresa deles não havia nenhum táxi vago no estacionamento:

Tat:- E agora? O que que agente faz?

San:*com Kirara no colo*- Eu não sei...Kirara...KIRARA!- Kirara pula das mãos de Sango e começa a se transformas. Agora ela não era apenas um pequeno gatinho, mas sim um grande felino capaz de levas 4 pessoas em suas costas- KIRARA VOCÊ...É UM YOKAI!- Sango a abraça.

Rin:- Isso é mais do que perfeito nesta situação!

Koh:*ainda segurando Shippo no colo*- Mas estamos em 7! Como vamos colocar 7 pessoas em um gato?

Shi:- É verdade! Não vai dar pra mim ir!

Mdi:- Só se as crianças forem no colo!

San:- Perfeita idéia tata-san!

Então subiram na Kirara exatamente nesta ordem: Sango na frente, Tataome atrás segurando Rin, Izaoy atrás segurando Kanna e Kohaku Segurando Shippo. Kirara começa a correr e de repente começa a voar:

San:- KIRARA VOCÊ SABE VOAR!- Kirara faz som de que sim- ÓTIMO ENTÃO VAMOS AO RESGATE!

Rin:- Mamãe, será que você não poderia me emprestar seu celular?

Tat:*pegando o celular e entregando a Rin*- Claro Rin, mas pra que?

Rin:- Você verá!

Sesshomaru estava tendo uma luta dura com Kagura:

Ses:*pulando*- Você luta bem, apesar de tudo!

Kagu:- Jamais me subestime! Todos que fazem isso acabam se ferrando! VENTO RESPONDA AO EU CHAMADO!

Ses:*pulando*- MAIS NÃO DEIXAREI QUE VENÇA!- ele então usa seu chicote (N/A: sinceramente não me recordo o nome) a fazendo cair.

Kagu:- Maldito miserável! VENTO RESPONDA AO MEU CHAMADO!

Do outro lado:

Kik:- ME SOLTEM! ME SOLTEM!

Mir:- NUNCA!

Koh:- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR IMUNE DESSA HISTÓRIA!

Kik:- EU TO POCO ME LIXANDO! EU SÓ QUERO O DINHEIRO! ME PASSE ESSE CHEQUE AQUI AGORA MESMO!

Kou:- NÃO!

Kik:- SAEM DE CIMA DE MIM!- Kikyo conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo para a porta quando fora parada por algo estranho que vinha vindo do céu, isso caiu em cima dela:

Tat:- ESTÃO TODOS BEM?- Todos saem de cima de Kirara.

Mir:- SANGO EU DISSE QUE ERA PRA VOCÊ TER FICADO LÁ!

San:- E teríamos se Kirara não fosse um yokai!A propósito, por que não me disse?

Mir:- Por que eu não sabia!

Kou:- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Rin:- Viemos dar uma mãozinha!

Iza:- No caso, 16 mãos!

Kik:- TIRA ESSE GATO DE CIMA DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Koh:- HAHAHA! Este é um novo dia para Kikyo!

Kou:- Eu acho que quem está precisando de mais ajuda é o Sesshomaru! Ele está com grandes pro...

Tat:- SESSHOMARU?1

Rin:- PAPAI?!

San:- Então fiquem aqui cuidando de Kikyo que eu e Kirara vamos ajudá-lo!

Tat:- Sango, eu vou com você!

Rin- Eu também!- As três subiram em Kirara.

Shi:-Podem ir, nós cuidamos dela!- Shipo então se transformou em uma pena.

Kou, Koh, Kan e Mir:- Podem ter certeza!

San:- Ok meninos, então depois voltamos!- e seguiram voando.

Kik:- NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!

Sesshomaru estava com muitos problemas em relação a Kagura, e estava um pouco ferio também:

Ses:- Por que não...desiste!

Kagu:- NUNCA! VENTO RESPONDA AO MEU CHAMADO!- Quando o ataque parecia que ia atingir Sesshomaru, Kirara passa ao seu lado, Tataome assim pega sua mão.

Rin:- PAPAI ESTÁ BEM?1

Ses:- Apenas um pouco cansado querida!

Kagu:*pegando uma pena que estava em sua cabeça*- Hora vocês vai ver!- Ela joga a pena no céu e está cresce, Kagura sobe em cima dela e sai voando atrás deles- VOCÊS NÃO ME ESCAPAM! VENTO RESPONDA AO MEU CHAMADO!- kirara desvia do ataque.

Ses:*subindo em cima de Kirara e ficando de pé*- QUEM VAI VER É VOCÊ!- Sesshomaru joga se chicote nela a fazendo cair desmaiada no chã então desce para ver se ela estava bem.

Rin:- Ela...ELA MORREU?!

Tat:*checando o pulso*- Ela está viva, apenas desacordada!

Ses:- como você sabe?

San:- Ela faz faculdade de medicina!

Rin:- Ufa, não queria que ela tivesse morrido!

Tat:- Sesshomaru, poderia levá-la para junto dos outros, assim ficara mais fácil de resolvermos isso!

Ses:- Certo!

Dentro da fabrica:

Inu:- GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!

Nar:*pulando*- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ME ACERTAR INUYASHA!

Inu:- Por que...? Por que você ficou assim? POR QUE?

Nar:- PORQUE ?! POR QUE O MUNDO INTEIRO ESTAVA CONTRA MIM! NÃO IMPORTA O LUGAR QUE EU FOSSE ERA SEMPRE CONSIDERADO O ESQUISITO! OU O REPETENTE! OU O IDIOTA! NUNCA TIVE UM ALGUÉM VERDADEIRO NESSA HISTÓRIA! OU AMIGO! OU NAMORADA!

Inu:- E POR ACASO KIKYO É SUA NAMORADA?!

Nar:- HORA CALE-SE! ESTOU AQUI SOMENTE POR CAUSA DO DINHEIRO!- com isso Naraku atirou na perna direita de Inuyasha.

Inu:-ITAI!

Kag:- INUYASHAAAAAAA!- e sai correndo em sua direção.

Inu:- Pois saiba Naraku... que pra mim você sempre foi... um grande amigo!

Naraku deixa sua arma cair no chão e escuta barulhos de sirene de carro de policia:

Kag:*ajudando Inuyasha a levantar*- Está feliz agora! Ele está muito ferido! Por SUA CULPA!

Nar:- Não pense que mudarei por causa do que ele disse!

Inu:- Já previa isso!

Nar:-...

Do lado de fora:

Kik:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!PA...PARAAAAAAAAA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pdi:*voltando ao normal*- Pelo menos a policia chegou!

Pol:- Estão todos bem?

San:*chegando em Kirara, está acabara de pousar*- Estamos sim! Mas...ela não!- Nisso Sango desce de Kirara e Sesshomaru desce com Kagura nos braços.

Pol:- O que aconteceu?

Tat:*descendo de Kirara*- Ela sofreu uma queda de 6 metros mais ou menos. Mas ela é um youkai e vai ficar bem. Só é preciso ver se ela não fraturou nenhum osso! Está, entretanto, era uma das cúmplices.

Pol2: Bom, veremos o que fazer!

Mir:- E está aqui é a organizadora de tudo isso!- Eles então param de fazer cócegas em Kikyo.

Kik:- EI! COMO ASS...

Pol3:*algemando Kikyo*-ESTÁ PRESA POR TENTATIVA DE SEQUETRO E USO DE ARMAS!

Kik:- O QUE!

Pol2:-Bem, mais alguma vitima?

Kou:- Tudo que sabemos é que...tem 2 pessoas lá dentro!

Koh:-Não, acho que são três!

Iza:- Espero que pelo menos estejam bem!

Neste momento 3 pessoas saem de dentro da fabrica, enre elas, Inuyasha com um braço em Kagome e outro em Naraku, mancando:

Iza:- Inuyasha, ainda bem que está a salvo!- disse e saiu correndo para abraçá-lo.

Kag:- Ele está bem, mas levou um tiro na perna direita!

Nar:- Seja como for a culpa é minha! Seu policial, pode me levar!

Pol:- Como...queira!- o policial o algemou e o levou para o carro.

Tat:- Temos duas pessoas feridas aqui!

Ses:- Ah, é claro. Quem foi que chamou a policia...Rin?

Rin:- Me desculpe papai! Se você ficou bra...

Ses:*a abraçando*- Estou muito orgulhoso de você querida!

Rin:- Obrigada papai!

Ses:- *olhando para Tataome*- Me da licença só um minutinho!

Rin:- Claro papai!- Sesshomaru vai andando em direção a Tataome.

Tat:- Ah, ola Sesshomaru!

Ses:- Você não me disse que era médica!

Tat:- Você também não me disse o que faz!

Ses:- Trabalho em uma empresa de computadores.

Tat:- Hum...interessante!

Ses:- Mas não vamos falar disso agora!- disse e puxou-a para perto de si dando-lhe um terno beijo.

San:- Miroku, olha como os dois são lindos!

Mir:-Sango, mas eu acho você mais linda!- Miroku pegou Sango no colo e lhe beijou.

Kou:- To tendo que segurar vela de novo! Que droga!

Kan:- Isso é somente por que a Ayame não está aqui!

Kou:- Como sabe sobre...

Kan:- A muita coisa que eu sei!

Shi:- Se esqueceu! Kanna tem certos poderes!

Kou:- Claro, claro...

Inuyasha estava entrando em uma ambulância, seguido por Kagome, sua mãe e seu pai:

Pdi:- Inuyasha, você está bem?

Inu:- Estou papai! Não se preocupe!

Kag:*o abraçando*- Metade disso é culpa minha!

Inu:- Não diga besteiras Kagome! Nunca nem jamais será culpa sua!

Kag:- Mas...

Inu:- Nunca!

Inuyasha então beija Kagome calorosamente. Como se aquele fosse seu ultimo beijo.

Eles chegam até o hospital onde Inuyasha é mandado para a UTI.

Algumas horas se passam, todo mundo estava no hospital. Alguns dormindo por estarem cansados outros acordados, mas uma garota em especial olhava para a janela, com o olhar perdido:

Kag:- " Por favor! Kami-sama! Não deixe meu Inuyasha morrer! Eu te peço!".

Um médico chega ao local um pouco serio, todos acabam acordando:

Méd:- Quero lhes avisar...que ocorreu tudo bem, ele está bem, se quiserem vê-lo podem ir.

Kagome é a primeira a entrar no quero:

Kag:- Inuyasha, que bom que está bem!

Inu:- Não me subestime Kagome! Vai ser difícil eu morrer!

Kag:- Assim espero!

Inu:-Logo logo eu vou estar pronto pra outra e... Itai!

Kag:- Não se movimente muito ouviu bem!

Inu:- Claro mamãe!

Kag;- Hihihi...-Kagome deu um beijo em Inuyasha.

Se passaram 23 dias. Ou seja, era o dia de Tataome, Kagome, kohaku, Sango e Miroku voltarem para o Japão, afinal suas férias haviam acabado.

Eles estavam arrumando suas coisas para irem ao aeroporto, mas Kagome parecia um pouco...estranha:

Kag:- Mas como, como eu vou contar pra ele?

San:- Disse alguma coisa k-chan?

Kag:- Ah! Nada não San-chan!

Mir:- Então vamos logo!

Tat:- Nem acredito que o tempo passou tão rápido!

Kag:- Nem eu!- Kagome começou a ficar triste.

San:*pegando Kirara no colo*- Mas terão próximas vezes, certo!

Kag:- Eu...sentirei falta do Inu-kun!

Tat:- E eu do Sesshy!

San:- Ah, vamos gente! Animação! Existem vários métodos de conversação! Como Msn, telefone, cartas,...

Kag:- O pingente.

Koh:- O que disse k-chan?

Kag:- Ah nada! Nada não!

Eles desceram, pegaram um táxi e foram para o aeroporto, encontrando la algumas pessoas:

San:- Olha é o pessoal!

Mir:-e a Ayame também!

Iza:- Hora, vejamos que conseguimos chegar mais cedo do que vocês!

Koh:- É o que parece!

San:- Que bom que vocês chegaram! Assim podem me ajudar a pegar minhas malas!

Todos:*gota*-Er....

Depois de terem despachado as malas (e as de Sango também), Sesshomaru fora falar com Tataome, mas estes eram seguidos por 3 crianças:

Ses:- Tataome, eu quero...te pedir uma coisa.

Tat:- Claro! Pode falar Sesshy!

Ses:- Você...você...

Tat:- Eu...

Ses:- Vocêquercasarcomigo?

Tat:- O que? Eu não entendi!

Ses:- Vocêquercasarcomigo?- dessa vez disse em tom mais baixo.

Tat:- ?

Ses:*se ajoelhando no chão e pegando uma caixinha azul*- Você...quer casar comigo?- abre a caixinha e nela se encontra um anel dourado com uma pedra de safira no meio.

Tat:*pulando em cima de Sesshomaru*- É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO!

Rin:*pulando em cima dos dois*- QUE BOM! AGORA A MAMÃE VAI SER OFICIALMENTE MINHA MAMÃE!

Ses:-E seremos uma família completa!

Tat:- Pode ter certeza!

Mir:- Então teremos uma festa de casamento certo?

San:- Que bom! Não é, Miroku?

Mir:- Com certeza!- Miroku se aproxima de Sango e passa a mão onde não devia.

PAFT!

San:- HOUSHI HENTAI! NUNCA APRENDE!

Mir:- Mas lembrete que faço isso apenas por que eu a amo Sangozinha!- Ele não deu nem tempo de Sango responder e já a beijou.

Kou:- Não acredito que estou segurando vela de novo!

Aya:- as desta vez não!- Ayame pulou em cima de Kouga assim o beijando.

Pdi:-Não vamos ficar de fora certo querida?

Iza:-Certamente que não!- Izaoy e Inuytaisho se abraçaram.

Kan:- O amor não é lindo?

Koh:- O amor não é meloso?

Shi:- Ei, cadê a Kagome e o Inuyasha?

Não muito longe dali, Inuyasha estava com Kagome, a garota estava um pouco aflita:

Inu:- Kagome o que esta acontecendo? Por que está tão...agoniada.

Kag:- Me siga primeiro Inuyasha!

Inu:- Como quiser!

Andaram mais um pouco até Kagome ter certeza que estava longe dos outros:

Kag:- Acho que já estamos longe!

Inu:- Ok Kagome, e agora. O que queria falar comigo que era tão importante?

Kag:- Inu-kun! Você me ama mesmo? De verdade?

Inu:- Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo!

Kag:- Promete que não vai ficar bravo comigo?

Inu:- Prometo!

Kag:- Lembra aquela noite, que a sua mãe ficou doente, e que fomos dormir no hotelzinho do hospital?

Inu:- Claro que me lembro!

Kag:- Bem Inuyasha, é que aquela noite...*suspiro* acontece que...*suspiro* que... que eu estou grávida, pronto falei!

Inu:-Vo...você esta...grávida! Kagome mais...isso é ótimo!

Kag:- Mas nós moramos muito longe um do outro! Como faremos pra cuidar deste bebê!

Inu:- Não sei se você lembra, mas...nós temos o pingente e podemos passar de um espelho pro outro! E claro que quando eu terminar a faculdade eu vou morar com você! Nem que isso seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

Kag:- Não Inuyasha! Eu vou morar com você! Além daqui ter mais oportunidades, eu acabo o colégio ano que vem e poderemos ficar vivendo só nós dois! E o bebê!

Inu:*abraçando Kagome*- Seja como for, saiba que eu te amo muito e que nunca vou te deixar k-chan!

Kag:- Nem eu!

Koh:*Kohaku chega correndo*- Kagome vamos logo! Ou vamos nos atrasar!

Kag:- Eu já vo indo! Tchau Inuyasha!

Inu:- Até daqui a poço Kagome!- Inuyasha beija Kagome como um desesperado, apesar de tudo queria sua Kagome para sempre só dele. Apenas sua.

Depois de10 anos:

Sango e Miroku se casaram e tiveram uma menina chama Isabel que tinha 4 anos e dois lindos gêmeos chamados Mouro e Rita, eles faziam o pré, pois tinham apenas 3 nunca perdeu sua mania de passar a mão onde não devia e por isso até hoje continua ganhando tapas de Sango.

Izaoy e Inuytaisho acabaram de fazer bodas de prata e estavam muito felizes com isso.

Kouga e Ayame estavam casados e com 2 filhos, o mais velho Ulisses de 5 anos e o mais novo Ioran de 2 anos.

Tataome e Sesshomaru tiveram 2 filhos, O Yuri, com 8 anos e Kiro com 5. Quase nunca brigavam e nunca finalmente realizou seu sonho de ser médica e cursava seu ultimo semestre na faculdade.

Rin já estava com 16 anos e acabou por namorar Shippo, estavam namorando a 3 anos e meio. Kanna conheceu um belo rapaz chamado Jaken, eles estavam namorando a 2 anos.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam casados e agora mais felizes que nunca. Se amavam muito. Tiveram uma filha chamada Tomoyo, que agora estava com 9 anos. Apesar da distancia o amor deles nunca diminuiu. Sabiam que nunca estariam sozinhos, enquanto tivessem confiança, amizade, e respeito um pelo outro. E também sabiam que enquanto acreditassem, um objeto misterioso que os uniu no passado e continuou esse elo até hoje, nunca os separaria. O Pingente.

Fim.


End file.
